Vegeta, el saiyajin heredero del espacio
by Saiya Elite
Summary: Se me fue el capítulo equivocado XD No me cuelguen las que leyeron mi error jeje
1. El nuevo rey vegeta

Hola que tal, este es un nuevo fics, exactaemnte no tan nuevo porque no me pertenecen los primeros capítulos, antes que nada debo decirles que este fics es de el autor saito y que con su permiso lo he publicado nuevamente, con el obejtivo de terminarlo debido a que estaba inconcluso desde hace 2 años, realmente no se porque pero me dieron ganas, como no es mi idea espero que me salga bien el resto de los capitulos y espero no defraudarlos, sin mas que decirles les dejo el fics para que lo lean, yo les avisare cual parte es continuada por mi, para que no digan que me llevo el crédito ageno xD atte **Saiya Eli**

**VEGETA, EL SAIYAJIN HEREDERO DEL ESPACIO **

**Capítulo 1: EL NUEVO REY VEGETA**

Un trueno rugió en el horizonte, entonces se hizo un súbito resplandor y una nube de rocas incandescentes cayó del cielo. El rumor de un zumbido eterno era lo único que se oía entre el desierto de piedra y polvo y las estrellas. Allí había una figura en llamas amarillas, en aquél planeta perdido donde la nada era lo habitual. Pero no entonces, no cuando el Príncipe Vegeta había aterrizado allí para poder liberar su temible poder sin tener que reprimirlo, y había hecho vibrar el planeta. Un grito desconsolado de ira abrió el aire, una figura brillante como una estrella centelleaba dorada en la lejanía y se fundía con las otras estrellas en el negro vacío espacial.

El planeta había desaparecido, jamás tendría nadie constancia de él, salvo por un cataclismo pasado que lo habría convertido en un cinturón de asteroides alrededor del sistema solar. Vegeta viajaba ahora en busca de un nuevo lugar de entrenamiento descansando en su nave espacial, en cuya superficie había pintada una gran C de la Capsule Corporation. Pero no sabía hasta cuando estaría buscando la fuerza que le permitiera derrotar a Kakarotto, en su interior no veía salida al problema. En aquél momento estaba desesperado, porque su transformación en Super Saiyan de nivel dos no era suficiente. Él era el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, una antigua raza cuyo enterrador ya había sido sepultado, pero una raza que prácticamente había desaparecido, sólo quedaban unos pocos de ellos. Sin duda, Vegeta tenía motivos para odiar a Freeza, su vida habría sido tan diferente si no fuera por él... Pero eso ya pertenecía al pasado, ahora era mucho más poderoso que el que condenó a toda su raza. Sin embargo, era más humillante el hecho de que un Saiyajin de bajo rango fuera más poderoso incluso que él. Vivió largo tiempo en el planeta Tierra, exiliado, sin ningún lugar al que ir. Todo parecía en paz después de la derrota del Boo, entonces Vegeta se marchó, pues su destino era vivir toda su existencia buscando una nueva batalla, o bien pasar toda su existencia a la sombra de Kakarotto. Sólo había una cosa que Vegeta sabia ahora con toda certeza, y era un sinsabor, un nuevo revés a su orgullo; estaba vagando por el espacio en busca de la nada, porque en realidad no había otra salida que renunciar al orgullo y aceptar su debilidad frente a su rival. Aceptar que nunca podría derrotarlo, porque Kakarotto no era un Saiyajin cualquiera, tenía un don innato para la lucha que ningún otro Saiyajin igualaba. Pero esto era justamente lo que significaba su destino: alejarse del mundo hasta el fin, soportando la sensación de su propio fracaso, y entrenarse con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el límite... para, probablemente, fracasar de nuevo. En ningún caso significaba rendirse y renunciar a su orgullo.

Mientras la nave surcaba el espacio a toda velocidad, sin necesidad de tripulantes, una sombra cubrió las estrellas y la luz de la nave de Vegeta, tragándosela en su interior. Vegeta lo vio a través de la ventanilla, bastante impasible, se mantenía a la espera de algún signo de vida para poder calificarlo de hostil o no. La puerta exterior de la nave se abrió como si alguien ajeno a ella la controlara. Vegeta observó que las condiciones exteriores eran adecuadas para la vida y salió. De hecho si alguien debía temer algo, eran los tripulantes de la nave misteriosa, por supuesto.

Había varios regimientos de soldados armados, todos vestidos con la clásica armadura de hombreras que llevaban los Saiyajin. Un hombre con aspecto de Saiyajin, vestido también con una armadura, pero que tenía un emblema en el pecho, y con una capa púrpura distintiva, se acercó a Vegeta y se arrodilló ante él. Acto seguido, todos los soldados lo imitaron.

-Os damos la Bienvenida a la Nave Insignia del Planeta Vegeta, mi Rey. –Dijo el personaje que se había arrodillado en primer lugar- Mi nombre es Binnu y estoy al mando del ejército Saiyajin que podéis ver aquí. También soy Vicerregente del nuevo planeta Vegeta, que buscamos durante años después de que Freeza destruyera el viejo. Debía ser un planeta digno de convertirse en la base de un vasto imperio. Una nueva era llegará, y para eso hemos venido a buscaros, Rey Vegeta, puesto que vos sois el único que puede restaurar la línea real en el nuevo planeta Vegeta.

-¿Cómo es posible? –Dijo Vegeta- Cuando Freeza hizo estallar nuestro planeta, solamente sobrevivimos cuatro Saiyajin.

-No es cierto que sólo sobrevivieran cuatro Saiyajin, Rey Vegeta. Hubo algunos que sobrevivieron sin que nadie supiera de ellos. Saiyajin repudiados por las fuerzas de Freeza, e ignorados porque tenían poco poder. Estos Saiyajin quedaron dispersados por la galaxia sin que nadie los recordara para cuando se produjo la catástrofe.

-Tal vez lo que me cuentas sea cierto, que hay más Saiyajin a parte de los que conozco. –Vegeta pensó entonces en Paragus y en Broly, que habían sobrevivido a la destrucción de Vegeta sin que nadie hubiera sabido de ellos.- Ya corría ese rumor en Vegeta poco antes de nuestro exterminio. Pero me parece excesivo que fueran tantos como para repoblar un planeta. No te creo.

-No os niego razón, Rey Vegeta...

Entonces Vegeta lo interrumpió súbitamente.

-¡Aún no he dicho que vaya a ser el rey de un planeta fantasma! –El suelo de la nave tembló ligeramente, Vegeta fruncía el ceño. Binnu parecía ligeramente molesto, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Perdonad, no pretendía ofenderos, simplemente os llamo con el título que merecéis. Mienta yo o no, sois el Rey de los Saiyajin por derecho de nacimiento... Respecto al tema de la población, es cierto que por el momento no somos muchos. Aproximadamente unos dos millares, repartidos en siete ciudades a lo largo de la superficie de Vegeta. Actualmente hay una regencia, pues esperábamos que vos os avinierais de buena gana a ocupar el puesto de Rey. Captamos una gran energía hace dos semanas con el radar espacial, y estábamos convencidos de que se trataría de vos. Por eso el Regente me envió a buscaros.

Vegeta parecía sorprendido.

-¿Has dicho dos millares? No es posible, hace sólo una generación que el planeta Vegeta fue destruido. ¿Cuántos Saiyajin sobrevivieron en total?

-Entiendo que os sorprendáis Rey Vegeta, pero nuestro planeta no era el único que albergaba gente de nuestro pueblo, hubo algunos que vivieron en otros planetas conquistados y desechados, para alejarse del control del tirano Freeza.

-¿Por lo que nadie los conocía? Para esconder su existencia a Freeza, también debían esconderla de los demás Saiyajin¿No es así?

-Exactamente como decís Rey Vegeta, aquellos Saiyajin prefirieron no arriesgarse a ser descubiertos y llevaron su existencia en secreto, esperando. Hasta que apareciera alguien que derrotara al tirano.

-Esconderse no es propio de un Saiyan –dijo Vegeta- Lo verdaderamente propio de un Saiyan es conservar siempre el orgullo de ser cada día más poderoso, y sentir pasión por la lucha.

-Tenéis razón pero... ¿Qué oportunidad tenían contra el inmenso poder de Freeza? Prefirieron esperar, pensamos que si ocurría algo, seríamos la única esperanza para los Saiyajin. Cuando el planeta Vegeta desapareció en el espacio iniciamos una búsqueda para encontrar los restos de lo que quedaba de nuestra raza. Y ahora precisamente, después de tantos años, encontramos lo que más podríamos haber deseado: el heredero de la familia más poderosa de Saiyajin. Con vos ya podemos restaurar la línea real de Vegeta y conquistar todo el universo. Además vos sois el Super Saiyan legendario, si nuestra información no nos engaña. Medimos vuestra fuerza de combate cuando la captamos cerca de nuestro planeta y superaba muchas veces la de Freeza. ¿Me equivoco al afirmar que fuisteis vos el guerrero que derrotó a Freeza?

Vegeta no respondió a esta pregunta salvo con un chasquido, pero fue él quien formuló otra pregunta.

-¿Crees que si quisiera dominar la galaxia, no me bastaría con mi sola fuerza? Además¿Para qué necesitáis que sea el rey¿Qué ganas tu con esto¿Y qué gana ése Regente del que hablas? Si yo me convirtiera en rey del nuevo planeta Vegeta, vosotros ya no gobernaríais.

-Oh, eso no nos importa Rey Vegeta, para nosotros el poder de gobernar no es nada a cambio de ver el planeta Vegeta restaurado, y todos los Saiyajin a las órdenes del Rey Vegeta, como antaño, como sucedió en Vegeta durante siglos. Mi único deseo es lograr que el universo caiga en manos de la raza Saiyan, tal y como tenía que haber sido siempre... pero por desgracia hay enemigos poderosos que nos lo impiden. Demasiado poderosos para nosotros. Por eso necesitamos a toda costa que gobernéis el planeta Vegeta, vuestro poder de Super Saiyan es inconmensurable, sois el más digno gobernador posible de este imperio.

-En otras palabras... necesitáis mi fuerza para libraros de otras razas que pretenden dominar el universo. No suena mal Binnu, no suena mal...

El inaudible eco espacial quedó roto por el impacto de billones de moléculas de nitrógeno y oxígeno que chocaban contra la carcasa de la nave al entrar en la atmósfera del planeta Vegeta. El aterrizaje fue suave. En la distancia se veían paneles en el suelo, acomodados para recibir las naves circulares de los Saiyajin.

-¿Utilizáis el viaje espacial para invadir nuevos planetas? –preguntó Vegeta a Binnu.

-En efecto. Pero también investigamos planetas deshabitados que sean económicamente explotables, y los vendemos a quien pague buenos precios. Normalmente los planetas dominados los esclavizamos y obligamos a sus habitantes a trabajar para abastecernos. Desgraciadamente no podemos someter todos los planetas que encontramos, no somos suficientemente poderosos para algunos de ellos, por eso nos vemos obligados a potenciar el mercantilismo de vez en cuando, a cambio de alimentos para la población. Hace falta mucha comida para alimentar un planeta entero de Saiyajins. –Binnu rió. Vegeta hizo caso omiso de su risa.

-¿Quiénes son esos enemigos que os causan problemas?

-Esperaba que os interesarais por eso, mi Rey, pero antes ¿Qué os parece una comida digna de vuestra posición junto al Regente? Estará deseoso de veros.

-De acuerdo. –Respondió. Y dejaron la nave, volando, seguidos de una escuadra de seis soldados con armadura distinta de la del resto: la armadura de éstos era de color rojo y una capa de igual color ondeaba tras ellos. Vegeta los miró de reojo.

-Es la Guardia Real, Rey Vegeta. Han sido designados por mi mismo como los guerreros más poderosos de Vegeta, hasta hoy obedecían al Regente pero, por supuesto, ahora están a vuestras órdenes. El capitán de todos ellos es el que vuela adelantado, se llama Kabbitsu, es el Saiyan más fuerte del planeta Vegeta, y es sutil. Ocupa el puesto de comandante del ejército, por su fuerza creemos que pertenece a la élite del antiguo planeta Vegeta. Tiene una capacidad de combate de diecisiete mil unidades.

Vegeta casi tuvo que reprimirse para no soltar una carcajada. Pensó en cuanto se había distanciado del nivel normal de un Saiyan. Tanto que ahora todos esos eran como pulgas al lado de un gigante.

-En realidad, sois demasiado débiles para lograr vuestro objetivo. Parece demasiado arrogante vuestro propósito para cumplirlo. En algún lugar del espacio hay guerreros que pueden destruir todo lo que habéis construido sólo con proponérselo, no lo olvides Binnu.

-Pero con vos, mi Rey Vegeta... con vos somos invencibles. –Afirmó Binnu, como si dijera algo puramente obvio.

-Dominar una galaxia, o todo el universo, no significa ser invencible...

Llegaron al palacio del Regente, en una ciudad abovedada y ocre, bajo un cielo rojo, como teñido de sangre. Y esa era la aguja clavada en el paisaje, el origen de la herida. Como un pináculo se levantaba la torre del Regente del planeta Vegeta, mirando hacia las estrellas, hacia lo que un día debía ser su imperio.

Vegeta y Binnu, junto con la Guardia Real, entraron en el palacio a través de una puerta, sin escaleras que la unieran al suelo, de manera que una criatura que no dispusiera de la facultad de volar no tenía manera de alcanzar la entrada. Todos los soldados que custodiaban el palacio se inclinaban ante los recién llegados. Tras una ascensión por el interior del pilar central de la torre, llegaron enfrente de una puerta dorada con piedras preciosas incrustadas en el metal.

Vegeta esgrimió una sonrisa torcida.- Vaya... no esta nada mal. Realmente este regente tiene una casa de rey.

-Nuestro Regente, y en general todos los Saiyajin más poderosos, se procuran una vida tan lujosa como pueden. –Indicó Binnu- Es una forma de demostrar la grandeza de nuestra raza. No exagero si digo que lo consideramos como una obligación moral.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, es natural. -Dijo Vegeta.

Dos Saiyans, uno a cada lado de la puerta, empujaron los portones al unísono, abriéndola. Mientras Vegeta y Binnu avanzaban, Kabbitsu estaba dando indicaciones a sus subordinados para que se marcharan, y acto seguido fue tras los dos Saiyans. Un largo salón apareció frente a Vegeta, éste estaba vacío, excepto por una presencia al otro extremo de la mesa que ocupaba la parte central de la estancia. En las paredes podían observarse cuadros que representaban la muerte de Freeza a manos de un Saiyan que se parecía mucho al antiguo Rey Vegeta, Freeza aparecía ensangrentado y atravesado por un rayo de energía que lanzaba el Rey; el Super Saiyan legendario aparecía en otro cuadro, un Saiyan con el pelo dorado, cara de simio, tres colas y una expresión de furia exagerada en los ojos, pues así era como se lo representaba tradicionalmente en el antiguo Planeta Vegeta. Había otro cuadro en el que aparecía un Saiyan bajo la luz de la luna, convertido en monstruo gigante, en segundo plano un reguero de cadáveres inundaba la escena. El Regente se levantó. Era un Saiyan de rasgos altivos, cuyas arrugas comenzaban a acusar su vejez –lo cual significaría que tenía unos setenta años-. No obstante desprendía una de las energías más poderosas que Vegeta había podido captar hasta el momento en el planeta. Iba vestido con la coraza de los Reyes de Vegeta, sin embargo no llevaba corona. El Regente se inclinó ante Vegeta.

-Reconozco los rasgos de vuestro padre en vos, Rey Vegeta. Me honra que hayáis aceptado conservar la línea real de Vegeta. Mi nombre es Rettusu y soy el Regente del planeta Vegeta, aunque deseo que por poco tiempo.

-El Rey Vegeta pensaba comer algo ahora, señor. Durante la comida yo le informaré sobre nuestros enemigos. –dijo Binnu.

-Permitid que os acompañe, Rey Vegeta, -pidió Rettusu- mandaré que nuestros esclavos preparen un banquete.

Por toda la ciudad se oían las exclamaciones y los gritos de cientos de Saiyajin que volaban sobre la ciudad celebrando la llegada del Rey Vegeta. Se lanzaban rayos de energía blancos, rojos, verdes, azules y de muchos otros colores al cielo. Se asesinaban esclavos cruelmente para celebrar la próxima investidura con la sangre de las víctimas de los Saiyajin. Pues había corrido la voz de que el Rey Vegeta llegaría pronto, y muchos Saiyajin de otras ciudades habían acudido a la capital del planeta Vegeta, la ciudad de Garuden, para ver al heredero. Había allí más de mil quinientos Saiyajin, prácticamente la totalidad de los que quedaban en el planeta.

-¿Oís eso, mi Rey? Todos os estábamos esperando ansiosos. Vuestra llegada profetiza el inicio de una nueva era...

Vegeta no respondió, se limitó a continuar devorando la tajada de carne que delante suyo iba desapareciendo rápidamente.

-Tal vez nuestro rey esté más interesado en los enemigos que impiden nuestro avance, Binnu...

Vegeta levantó la mirada de la comida y miró a Rettusu.

-Habla. –dijo, tras lo cual siguió devorando.

-Bien, Rey Vegeta. –una pequeña gota de sudor cruzaba la sien de Rettusu- El asunto no es sencillo, pues tenemos más de un frente que no podemos atravesar. Para empezar, nuestro problema principal es que no podemos entrar en los dominios de la familia Korudu; sabemos que Freeza fue destruido, así como su padre y su hermano mayor, pero aún queda su madre, la Reina Korudu. Estimamos que su poder es incluso mayor que el del fallecido Rey Korudu. Poco se sabe de su raza, pero son en su mayoría varones que sirven a una Reina, quien tiene mucho más poder que ellos. ¿Creéis que podrían ser un obstáculo?

-No hay ningún miembro de la estirpe de Freeza que pueda preocuparme. –respondió Vegeta. –¿Éste es el enemigo más poderoso que conocéis? Qué decepción. Si no hay nadie más poderoso que cuatro pulgas a las que podría eliminar aplastándolas con la suela del zapato ¿Qué sentido tiene que esté aquí?

-Por favor, mi Rey, vos sois el único que tiene suficiente fuerza como para derrotar a la familia Korudu. Además si lo hacéis seréis para siempre un símbolo en el planeta Vegeta, y para todos los Saiyajin. Una huella viviente del poder de nuestra raza. Vuestro pueblo os honrará.

-Tsk...

Vegeta se recostó en el asiento y pidió más comida.

-Para ser comida preparada por esclavos, es muy buena. –dijo.

-Es cierto que están a nuestras órdenes, mi Rey. –repuso Binnu- Pero sirven directamente a la élite y los tratamos bien aunque no son Saiyajin. Tienen una vida con todo tipo de lujo. Vale la pena tener contentos a esos perros para que trabajen bien. De hecho les decimos que son libres para irse, pero no lo hacen. Sería como desechar la riqueza para elegir, probablemente, la muerte. Es una política que introdujo Rettusu durante su cargo de Regente, y da buenos resultados. Sólo esclavizamos a grandes comunidades. A grupos de trabajadores con misiones muy concretas les damos buen trato, puesto que tenemos suficientes riquezas para ello, y así dispensan mejores resultados.

Vegeta disfrutaba de una nueva tajada de carne sangrante, que tardó poco tiempo en desaparecer por completo.

-Tenemos otros enemigos menos importantes. –Prosiguió Rettusu- Son los Tsukijin. Poseen una tecnología asombrosamente avanzada, y ni siquiera un ataque a gran escala pudo acabar con ellos.

-¿Tan poderosa es su tecnología? –preguntó Vegeta.

-Enviamos una pequeña escuadra de Saiyajin para someter a sus habitantes después de escanear su superficie, pues no percibíamos que la población tuviera una fuerza de combate destacable, pero el caso es que no volvimos a saber más de ese grupo. Eso no era normal. Un Saiyajin, por lo general, no muere por un accidente, o prematuramente, a menos que alguien lo mate. Si hubiera sido sólo uno, quizás habría alguna otra explicación. Pero en ese caso eran seis Saiyajin de unas mil setecientas unidades cada uno, los habitantes del planeta se habían librado de ellos, era la única explicación razonable. Decidimos enviar una gran tropa poderosa al planeta Tsukijin, pero cuando nuestras naves llegaron... el planeta, simplemente, desapareció como por arte de magia. El ataque a gran escala ni siquiera pudo realizarse. Creemos que los Tsukijin poseen una tecnología sorprendentemente avanzada, que les permite acabar con nuestros hombres y, de alguna manera, trasladar su planeta rápidamente. Nuestro equipo de científicos cree que sería interesante invadir el planeta para obtener la tecnología de sus habitantes.

-Eso es evidente. –dijo Vegeta- Pero¿Como pretendéis invadir un planeta que ha desaparecido?

-Bueno, no quiero aburriros con detalles técnicos, mi Rey. -siguió Rettusu- Pero nuestros científicos creen haber descubierto el paradero del planeta en el antiespacio.

-¿El antiespacio?

-Sí, lo siento Rey Vegeta, no se lo que es exactamente, tendría que responderos uno de los científicos, pero creo que es una especie de pliegue del espacio sobre sí mismo... la cuestión es que, según nuestros conocimientos, un objeto del antiespacio debe regresar al espacio normal dentro de un tiempo limitado. Los cálculos revelan que el planeta reaparecerá en tres días, y, según el plan, mañana está previsto el envío de tres naves de batalla, con cien Saiyajin en cada una, para convertir el planeta en un infierno –Rettusu sonrió como si el simple hecho de pronunciar estas palabras le causara un enorme placer-.

Vegeta sonrió también –Pronto no quedará ni un habitante en ese planeta. Los Saiyajin son salvajes, no necesitan más tecnología. Si un planeta os molesta podríais destruirlo desde el espacio, a mi no me costaría nada hacer desaparecer un sistema solar, pero si se trata sólo de un planeta, aquél Saiyan podría hacerlo –señaló a Kabbitsu, que estaba recostado contra la pared al fondo de la sala, comiendo una fruta.

Se incorporó e hizo una reverencia.

-Me siento honrado por estas palabras Rey Vegeta.

-Sí, pero es más que probable que el planeta tenga un escudo defensivo, además dicha tecnología nos sería muy útil para controlar el tráfico interplanetario. Si pudiéramos desplazar el planeta en el espacio, podríamos lanzar un ataque a gran escala a otros planetas en cuestión de minutos, y si obtuviéramos la tecnología para movernos entre el espacio y el antiespacio, y los escudos, y aplicáramos todo esto a otros planetas, dispondríamos de colonias móviles, difícilmente detectables y protegidas.

Hubo un instante de silencio. Kabbitsu lo rompió al fin, se incorporó de nuevo y se dirigió a Vegeta.

-Mi señor, no pretendo ser descortés pero... ahora que habéis comido¿Puedo pediros que hagáis una demostración de fuerza? deseo comprobar el poder de nuestro rey


	2. Yo soy el mejor

**Yo soy el mejor**

-¿Como te atreves? -exclamó Binnu, atónito- No lo tengáis en cuenta Mi Rey, aunque Kabbitsu es un guerrero excelente, no tiene demasiado apego al protocolo.

-No importa. –Vegeta se levantó- Templar un poco los músculos nunca está de más. Pero tendremos que salir de la torre si no queréis que acabe destruida. –Levantó el labio derecho, sonriendo- Seguidme.

Y salió levitando de la torre a través de una ventana, emprendió el vuelo hacia el cielo y los otros tres Saiyans lo siguieron. Cuando Vegeta llegó a cierta altura, se detuvo y los esperó.

-¿Quieres hacer un combate de entrenamiento, Kabbitsu? –dijo Vegeta.

-Adelante. –contestó, sin cambiar la expresión.- Hasta que no vea con mis propios ojos el increíble poder del que hablan los datos, no me daré por satisfecho.

-Tranquilo, procuraré no hacerte un daño irreparable. –Aunque parecía una frase arrogante, Vegeta hablaba ahora con absoluta seriedad. En su rostro se veía la calma del firmamento, como el cielo inmóvil antes de una tormenta.

-Atacaré con toda mi energía. –dijo Kabbitsu.

Y se lanzó hacia Vegeta, quien desapareció.

Kabbitsu quedó totalmente desorientado, no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba Vegeta hasta que éste habló detrás suyo.

-Estoy aquí.

Kabbitsu sonrió y se produjo un silencio lleno de tensión. Los tres Saiyans que habían presenciado (o más exactamente, _no _presenciado) el movimiento de Vegeta quedaron inmóviles durante un instante, hasta que finalmente el Rey de los Saiyajin habló.

-¿Qué os pasa¿Os habéis quedado paralizados por una simple demostración de velocidad? No he hecho más que desplazarme tranquilamente a cinco metros.

-Ha sido instantáneo... –balbuceó Binnu. No sabía si sonreír o temblar.

Kabbitsu intentó relajarse. Al menos dejó de adoptar la posición de lucha.

-He perdido –dijo- no hay nada que pueda hacer frente al Rey Vegeta, está claro. Sólo con pensar en el poder de un Super Saiyan... me trasbalsa... –no sabía bien cómo acabar la frase.

-Eso es muy fácil.

¡BOOOOM!

Una aura llameante y dorada envolvió de pronto el cuerpo de Vegeta. Y su cabello se tiñó de rubio como por arte de magia. Una fuerte oleada de energía sacudió de arriba abajo los cuerpos de los tres Saiyans. Incluso sin los sensores –que les resultaron inútiles, pues se quemaron en el acto- podían sentir de algún modo la energía increíble que manaba del cuerpo del Super Saiyan.

Se produjo otro silencio. Rettusu, Binnu y Kabbitsu se dieron cuenta casi al unísono de que estaban paralizados, y sus miembros temblaban de la impresión. Sentían como una especie de amargo sabor que recordaba al miedo los invadía, y se limitaron a balbucear cosas como: "No... no puede ser..." o "Es... es impresionante". Al ver esto, Vegeta volvió a su estado normal. Y los demás se sintieron como si se liberaran de una gran tensión de pronto. Como si hubieran aguantado la respiración un minuto y el aliento les hubiera sido devuelto.

Después de unos segundos de paréntesis para que todos volvieran a la realidad, Vegeta realizó una pregunta.

-¿Cómo pensabais hacer frente a los Korudu¿Esperando a mi llegada?

Y Rettusu respondió.

-Desde... desde que nos enteramos de la muerte de Freeza, de su padre y de su hermano, buscamos al Super Saiyan legendario... y está claro que al fin lo hemos encontrado. Es normal y justo que el Super Saiyan tenga sangre real y sea el heredero de la corona. Al encontraros pensamos que érais nuestra única esperanza, y lo sois. Y... si os place... quisiéramos comunicar la noticia al pueblo e... investiros Rey lo antes posible.

Vegeta pareció dudar un instante, pero enseguida contestó de improviso.

-Mañana partiré hacia Tsukujin, Rettusu. Quiero ver como está el percal y divertirme un poco.

Al amanecer, Vegeta se dirigía hacia la nave espacial, seguido por Kabbitsu.

-Disculpad, mi Rey, ante todo... no quisiera que pensarais que dudaba de vuestro poder. No os podría derrotar ni en un millón de años –dijo el Saiyan.

-No hay problema, tu apreciación es correcta. En el combate de entrenamiento no te precipitaste, y aceptaste tu inferioridad con sangre fría. Y eso es remarcable. –Vegeta sonrió con el labio derecho.

-¿Puedo preguntaros algo?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué habéis decidido ir a Tsukujin?

-¿Qué tiene eso de raro, Kabbitsu?

-Vos mismo dijisteis que ni la familia Korudu os interesa. No entiendo qué incentivo tenéis para ir a Tsukujin. Es evidente que buscáis un desafío a vuestro nivel.

-Un poco de relajación nunca viene mal. Además, si no hubiera dicho que iba a Tsukijin ¿Qué me habría impedido ser investido enseguida? La verdad es que no tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en el Rey de este planeta, ni de ningún otro. En el pasado tal vez. Pero ahora que los Saiyajin y el antiguo planeta Vegeta han sido vengados, ya no me interesa en absoluto preocuparme por mi raza. Prefiero entrenarme que perder el tiempo gobernando un planeta hasta que se me oxiden los huesos. Esta forma de actuar honra mejor a mis antecesores.

Kabbitsu no se sorprendió. Inesperadamente, rió.

-Veo que sois un Super Saiyan no sólo de sangre, sino también de espíritu. Pero¿Por qué mantenéis el engaño?

Vegeta sonrió.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber hasta qué punto Rettusu y Binnu desean que me convierta en rey.

Vegeta y Kabbitsu subieron volando y entraron por la parte superior de la nave espacial. Poco después, esta partió, y en la distancia se vieron otras dos naves idénticas que navegaban hacia las estrellas siguiendo la trayectoria de la primera.

En la torre de Garuden, las cosas estaban calmas. Aún había sangre por las calles, y cuerpos mutilados, debido a los asesinatos de la noche anterior, pero muchos Saiyajin habían vuelto a sus ciudades o partido hacia otros planetas menores, en busca de desafíos o simplemente para saciar su sed de sangre y emborracharse.

¿Por qué el Rey Vegeta ha partido tan precipitadamente¡Yo te lo diré, Binnu! –Rettusu parecía contrariado, un capilar sanguíneo surcaba su sien en busca de células ávidas de nutrientes- ¿No has notado la indiferencia del Rey Vegeta hacia lo que intentamos hacer aquí? –Pronunció el nombre con un tono de voz deliberadamente exagerado-.

-El Rey Vegeta es un Saiyan de la raza más pura para la lucha y la más poderosa. –repuso Binnu- Hay que darle tiempo para que acepte su lugar; ha pasado toda su vida bajo las órdenes de otros, y vagabundeando por el espacio... lo que digo es que, del día a la mañana no se va a acostumbrar a ser el Rey del Nuevo Imperio. Todavía es posible que esté asimilándolo, por eso ha decidido partir enseguida, para tener un momento en el que calmar la mente. Y¿Qué mejor manera de recordar lo que significa su sangre que derramando la sangre de los débiles?.

-Por lo visto sientes mucho apego por el nuevo Rey, Binnu. No te niego que si aceptara su sitio acabarían todos nuestros problemas. La família de Freeza dejaría de suponer una amenaza aparente así como un límite para nuestras ansias de expansión. Pero... –Rettusu adoptó una expresión escéptica de pronto, como quien se da cuenta de que está soñando despierto- Pero la verdad es que ese Saiyan no tiene intención de ser el Rey. –añadió secamente- Como Saiyan, me siento orgulloso de que alguien tan poderoso pertenezca a nuestra raza, y más siendo de sangre real... pero me avergüenza pensar cómo debe vernos... tan débiles...

Binnu inclinó la cabeza, pero en su afán, volvió a hablar.

-¡Es natural que un jefe posea más poder que sus súbditos, en todos los sentidos! El hecho de que la diferencia entre su poder y el nuestro sea tan abismal no hace más que confirmar lo que acabo de decir, aún más en este caso extremo. Un buen maestro debe poder esgrimir sus armas ante los aprendices y dejarlos boquiabiertos. Un capitán de un ejército debe inspirar respeto y temor tanto a enemigos como a aliados. Un gran conquistador debe poder destruir una civilización entera sólo con proponérselo...

-...Y un buen estratega, debe tener el poder de conseguir que sus enemigos crean que puede hacer todo eso... –continuó el comentario de Binnu con un tono de voz que pretendía imitar al de una cantinela- Tal vez tengas razón en esto Binnu, pero dudo mucho que vuelva a existir algún día el Rey Vegeta. Ojalá me equivocara...

-Habéis de equivocaros por fuerza, de otra forma jamás podremos extender nuestro imperio más allá de la frontera del Imperio Korudu, y por lo tanto el sueño de los Saiyajin no vería la luz... por lo menos hasta pasados otros mil años. Pero por el momento, el Rey Vegeta ha accedido a comandar la conquista del planeta Tsukijin así que el plan sigue adelante.

-¿Comandar¿El puesto de comandante es el que ocupa? Lo dices como si hubieras de aliviarme con eso... pero por otra parte, necesitamos ese planeta. Me preocupa el desenlace de esta campaña. Si no obtenemos la tecnología de ese planeta, nuestra conquista del espacio se retardará décadas.

-Cierto... es una suerte que preparáramos a aquél.

-Sí. Suerte que preparamos a aquél.

La tercera luna se levantaba en el cielo de Tsukijin, alrededor se apagaban los puntitos brillantes de las lejanas estrellas mientras el astro esférico ascendía por el horizonte. Un observador atento tal vez podría haber visto en determinado momento que tres manchas minúsculas de color negro aparecían sobre la blancura lunar. Pero los Tsukijin eran unos observadores mucho más que atentos. De hecho iban a iniciar ellos el ataque. Un haz de luz surgió de un gran cañón de superfície, un disparo destinado a una de las naves. Pero no era un obús lo que dispararon, sino un tremendo rayo de energía.

El rayo atravesó la atmosfera del planeta en un santiamén y alcanzó una de las naves enemigas antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar. Las otras dos naves temblaron ante los efectos de la onda expansiva.

-¿No estábamos fuera del alcance de sus armas? –exclamó uno de los que capitaneaban la nave en la que se encontraba Vegeta.

-Desconocemos el tipo de arma con el que han atacado, capitán.

-¡Maldita sea¡Alejad a las dos naves del planeta, no podemos poner en peligro la seguridad del Comandante Vegeta! –exclamó el capitán.

Vegeta levantó la mirada, parecía que iba a decir algo pero Kabbitsu, que estaba tras él, se le adelantó.

-Eres un necio, capitán Kukumo. El Rey Vegeta no necesita ninguna clase de protección. Aunque la nave estallara en el espacio y quedara destruida, a él no le ocurriría nada.

Vegeta hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, mientras el capitán Kukumo, que parecía súbitamente nervioso, enseguida se apresuró a disculparse.

Se produjo un silencio eminente, que fue interrumpido enseguida por un tripulante de la nave.

-Comandante Vegeta, ya hemos alejado las naves del planeta, ahora no podrían alcanzarnos por nuestra proximidad a una de sus lunas.

Vegeta se volvió hacia el saiyan.

-Yo no he dado esa orden –dijo- Regresa a la órbita del planeta.

-Pero... Comandante Vegeta –el capitán Kukumo, parecía no dar crédito. En cambio, Kabbitsu lo miraba con una sonrisa que denotaba comprensión- si nos acercamos de nuevo a la órbita...

-¡Silencio! –dijo Vegeta- Acércate de nuevo a la órbita y haced salir a los saiyajin sin esperar el aterrizaje. Tus hombres vuelven a decirte que nos encontramos a una distancia segura, aunque no conocen la tecnología que acaba de destruir esa nave ¿No te das cuenta de que en realidad no tenemos ninguna certeza de seguidad desde nuestra posición? Lo mejor es que los soldados estén en tierra firme lo antes posible y allí puedan dispersarse y diezmar a la población. Además, por lo que parece, la luna llena se verá desde la superfície del planeta... –la expresión de Vegeta se torció en una sonrisa de desdén cuyo objetivo principal parecía que era dejar al capitán Kukumo en evidencia (cosa que logró a la perfección).

-A sus órdenes, Comandante Vegeta –dijo el capitán Kukumo con una exagerada reverencia- Ya lo has oído, acércate al planeta a máxima velocidad –ordenó al tripulante- ¡A todas las unidades, preparaos para desembarcar!

-Capitán. –dijo Vegeta- Yo saldré el primero de la nave. Yo sólo.


	3. Victoria saiyajin

Bueno, bueno este tercer capitulo si ha sido **escrito por mi,** ojala este bien, aun me falta experiencia pero igual lo intento, he leido unos reviews por alli diciendome que**¿ porque Vegeta abandono a Bulma?** y les dire que estan en error, solo se fue a entrenar al espacio despues de la saga de Boo.**ATT Saiya Elite **

**Victoria Saiyajin **

-Pero como majestad¿está seguro?.Dijo un tanto incrédulo.

Vegeta solo lo miró por unos momentos, y el capitan rapidamente empezo a teclear los botones de la nave debido a que en el mirar del nuevo rey decía "has lo que te digo o te mato por desobedecerme."

Vegeta salió de alli caminado rapidamente hasta dirigirse a la salida de la nave donde una compuerta se abría lentamente para dejar ver el espacio infinito, Vegeta alzo la mirada y veía las estrellas, por un momento se detuvo a pensar. "Que es lo que estoy apunto de hacer¿acaso sere otra vez el sanguinario saiyajin y mercenario espacial¿volveré a mis andanzas.¿como Bulma se tomaría esto al saber que voy a matar gente de nuevo?, aun recuerdo esa vez cuando hablamos ese tema tan delicado, ella sufrió mucho porque ensucie mis manos con sangre de gente inocente, el dia que asesiné a los terricolas en el torneo de las artes marciales". Sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos por el capitán Kukunno

-Rey Vegeta la compuerta esta abierta como usted lo ordenó.-

-Ya se que la compuerta esta abierta, no necesitas decirmelo-. Vegeta salió volando de allí con una velocidad increíble, el ya no podía dar paso atras, había dicho que el saldría para derribar esa defensa y no podía contradecirse. "Solo destruiré esa barrera de protección y una vez que llegue a la atmosfera de la superficie crearé un campo de protección para mi, así no tendre nada que ver con el exterminio de estas sabandijas, solo seré un espectador de la masacre, despues de todo yo soy el rey y no tengo porque hacer el trabajo sucio." Y detuvo su vuelo al percatarse de que se aproximaba otro ataque del planeta de los Tsukijin, ese rayo de energía era tremendo e iba directo hacia el, mas no le atemorizo para nada ese ataque, el era mil veces mas fuerte que esa tecnología barata, y gritó - **Final Flash**- extiendiendo los brazos a los lados, luego hacia adelante y acumula toda la energía posible expulsandola de golpe hacia ese rayo que osaba amenazarle, Hubo una gran lucha por parte de las enegias, pero poco a poco la energia enviada por los Tsukijin fue disminuyendo su potencial y dirigiendose asi hacia el planeta de ellos , cuando los dos rayos decendieron y lograron alcanzar el objetivo, la supuesta barrera de ese planeta era invisible, pero con el daño fue tomando forma y visualización, se trataba de una barrera en forma esférica muy transparente pero ahora si se podia ver, mejor dicho por unas milesimas de segundos ya que el ataque de vegeta logró desintegrandola completamente, fue un espectaculo tremendo, se escuchó un sonido similar a cuando un vidrio se rompe en mil pedazos, dejando el planeta expuesto a todo tipo de ataques, Vegeta no espero ni un momento más y prosiguió con su vuelo a gran velocidad, ya le estaba faltando el aire y tenía que llegar a la atmósfera del planeta lo antes posible."Maldición, espero que a la hora de empezar el exterminio de estos seres no me vengan a decir que son mas fuertes de lo que esperaban y se les ocurra huir o que yo les ayude, porque si es así prefiero que mi tripulación muera en manos del enemigo, no soportaria la verguenza de ver a mi raza huyendo, eso jamas." innmediatamente llego a la atmosfera y se creo un Barrier (este ataque protege al usuario de los ataques de energía. La variante que usa Vegeta sólo le cubre el cuerpo), aterrizando en el suelo y mirando frente a frente a los habitantes de ese planeta que lo miraban aterrorizados.

**EN LA NAVE ESPACIAL SAIYAJIN**

Esto es increíble, el rey pudo destruir esa barrera sin el mayor esfuerzo.-Dijo el capitan Kukunno boquiabierto.

-Claro que no le costó nada hacerlo, no se te olvide que estamos hablando del SSJ legendario.-Dijo kabbitsu cruzandose de brazos y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Vamos que no hay tiempo que perder, luego felicitaremos al rey por su gran ataque, tenemos que dirigirnos al planeta para comenzar la limpia, capitan dirijase inmediatamente al planeta Tsukijin. y avise a nuestra otra nave que nos siga tambien.-

-Si regente como usted diga.-

Ambas naves comenzaron a moverse rapidamente en el espacio, aterrizando en el planeta, siendo recibidos por una serie de ataques,pero su nave estaba resistiendo muy bien, ademas ellos salieron enseguida, algunos caían muertos al salir de la nave y otros miraban el cielo porque en esa noche se podía apreciar la luna llena, convitiéndose enseguida en ozarus, esto provocó terror y mucho caos en el planeta porque el numero de ozarus aumentaba cada vez que salían de la nave y ni la tecnología de sus armas podían hacer frente a la fuerza saiyajin.

Vegeta miraba toda la acción desde arriba, en esos momentos se sentía un poco emocionado, ver correr la sangre era un especataculo tremendo para sus ojos y los gritos de las víctimas eran música para sus oidos, el trataba de ignorar estas sensaciones pero eran mas fuertes que el, era su parte saiya y ozharu que gritaba la liberacion de su espiritu reprimido por la vida pacífica, en esos momentos tuvo otro recuerdo del pasado, cuando el tan solo era un niño y acudió con su padre el rey vegeta 1 para exterminar a los seres vivientes de un planeta, su padre le había aclarado muy bien quien era, lo mismo sus tutores, no podía hacer lo contrario el tenía que demostrar que era digno de ser el principe de la raza saiyajins, un ser frío y calculador sin miedos ni remordimientos, mas ese día cuando comenzó la acción se sintió vacío y un poco triste, al ver el dolor de sus enemigos, pero con el tiempo esa culpa pasó.

"Es como escuché una vez por alli, el primer asesinato te da remordimientos, pero el segundo no te afecta en lo mas mínimo, me hize una maquina asesina que destruía todo a mi paso mujeres, niños, ancianos y empecé a disfrutar de esa vida yo no tenía piedad por nadie y solo me quería a mi mismo ¿para que querer a otra persona si conmigo sobra y basta.? Dió una sonrisa. "Eso intenté creer, hasta que la conocí, a esa bella mujer que cambió mi vida y apagó la soledad y la tristeza de mi ser, creo que es por ella que no asesino a nadie mas, no quiero verla llorar otra vez, sus alma no debe sufrir por mis pecados y malas acciones ella es un ser puro que no se merece que la hagan sufrir y menos yo.

Mientras vegeta pensaba, la poblacion Tsukijins estaba ya casi extinta, el gruñido de los ozarus era la señal de que la vitoria se acercaba y eso que no habían pasado mas de 2 horas,de repente Vegeta se sintió observado, buscando a la persona que lo miraba y ese era el regente que le pregunto.

-¿Puedo saber que os pasa rey Vegeta, no quiero ser imprudente pero me da la impresión que algo le molesta o le preocupa.-Dijo mirando al cielo donde estaba vegeta.

Vegeta lo miró y le dijo.-No es asunto tuyo.-Bajo del cielo lentamente hasta acercarse a Rettusu.

-Disculpe alteza, no quería ser irrespetuoso con vos.-Agacha la cabeza como señal de obediencia y humildad.

Vegeta le dió la espalda y se dirigió a la compuerta de la nave, pero detuvo el paso.-Una vez que se termine la limpieza total del planeta nos largamos de aquí y dile a los soldados de mayor confianza que se roben la tecnología que necesitan y ellos se vayan en la otra nave porque yo ya quiero partir.-

-Como usted ordeme alteza.-

Sin decir otra palabra el nuevo rey vegeta se dirigió hacia las cabinas de control, se sentó y cerro sus ojos. "todos estos acontecimientos de hoy hay hecho remover escenas de mi vida pasada y recuerdos que creí olvidados."

El capitán de la nave no se había movido de su asiento ni un solo minuto, había estado sentado las 2 horas allí y con la pantalla había estado viendo al rey, cada razgo, cada movimiento y cada palabra le parecía perfectos, el rey era el saiyajin mas fuerte sin duda y se habia ganado toda su admiracion, respeto y obediencia.

Vegeta abrió los ojos y miró al capitán.-¿Y ahora tu que me miras?, acaso le ha dado a todos por estarme observando?.-Pregunto Vegeta algo molesto.

Lo siento, solo es que me emocioné al verlo disparar esa técnica, es usted el saiyajin heredero del espacio no cabe duda alguna.-

-Bah no necesito de los alagos de nadie yo se lo que soy y no necesito que otra persona me diga lo que ya es ovbio.-

-No lo observaré mas, no quise enojarlo.-Dijo el capitán dandose vuelta hacia los controles de la nave.-

Vegeta decidió no importunarse mas, despues de todo podía entender algo de su curiosidad.-" No todos los dias se puede ver a un saiyajin tan poderoso como yo por estos sectores, aunque para mí ya no es nada del otro mundo, es algo tan normal, aún recuerdo cuando vi a mi hijo transformarse en ssj en mi camara de gravedad, me sorprendí mucho,aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una feria de ssj, pero no puedo negar que al ver transformado a Trunks en todo un guerrero me sentí tan orgulloso de ser su padre tanto que el orgullo ya no me cabía mas en el pecho, cosa rara en mí, deno admitir." -Trunks.- Susurró casi inaudible.

La compuerta de la nave se abrió dejando ver al Regente que venía con una cara muy satisfecha.

-¿Conseguiste lo que querías?.- Preguntó Vegeta en un tono indiferente.

-Sí majestad, gracias a usted nuestra tecnología avanzara considerablente, todo este triunfo es gracias a usted, sin su ayuda todo este viaje hubiera sido en vano.-Dijo Rettusso muy sonriente.

Vegeta lo quedó mirando a los ojos.-¿A que maldita hora nos marchamos? si ya conseguiste lo que querías no veo la razon por la cual me hagas perder mi tiempo.-Empezando perder la paciencia.

Oh si majestad perdone, esa era la razón por la cual vine a la cabina de control, ya avise a la otra nave que nos vamos y que ellos se ocupen de purgar objetos de valor entre otras cosas.-

-Entonces no hagamos impacientar al rey y marchemonos de una vez.- Dijo Binnu un tanto sombrió.

Sin perder mas tiempo, el capitán tomo los controles y la nave empezo a elevarse, separándose de la tierra firme y en unos minutos ellos salieron de la atmosfera, todos iban muy callados, pero eso no se le hacía raro a Vegeta," los saiyajins no se caracterizan por ser unos habladores, solamente abren la boca cuando es muy necesario, cosa que otros supuestamente "saiyajin" desconocen." Penso vegeta, acórdandose de los saiyajins terrícolas que viven en la Tierra.

Al cabo de unos minutos la nave volvió a su destino el cual era el planeta que alvergaba a los saiyajins, aterrizaron suavemente y al abrirse la compuerta el primero que salió de allí fue vegeta, seguido de Rettusu, Binnu y Kabbitsu, pero el rey se quedo impresionado al ver a la gran cantidad de soldados que los esperaban, los saiyajins empezaron a alzar el puño al aire gritando al unisono.

¡Viva en nuevo rey, larga vida al rey!. Vegeta se quedo inmóvil ante este recibimiento, francamente no se lo esperaba, pero tampoco cabía decir que no le gustara, solo que se le hacía raro que le digan rey vegeta estaba acostumbrado a su título de principe

Espero que esta bienvenida aya sido de su agrado majestad, usted merece eso y mas, esto solo es un pequeño recibimiento del el ejército saiyajin.-Aclaro Binnu reverenciandose levemente.

Majestad,debo deciros que me he tomado el atrevimiento de mandar a preparar un banquete real y una fiesta para celebrar nuestra victoria del dia de hoy y tambien las vistorias del futuro.-Dijo Rettusu muy sonriente.

Vegeta, solo cruzo de brazos como era su costumbre, pero asintió con la cabeza en señal de aceptación de la fiesta."Hace cuanto no veo una fiesta típica saiyajin, hace decadas para ser especícfico." Todos los acompañantes de Vegeta salieron volando seguidos de la guardia real que comandaba Binnu, mientras los otros saiyajins gritaban una vez mas mientras veian a su nuevo rey y futuro emperador del universo alejarse surcando los cielos.

¡Viva la gloria de la raza saiyajin!.Gritaron por ultima vez todos juntos.

**PLANETA TIERRA: CORPORACION CAPSULA.**

Bulma estaba en su laboratorio, arreglando los cientos de robots que habia destruido Vegeta en el tiempo que el había estado en la Tierra, ella siempre lo hacia pero esta vez la cantidad de robots averiados era el triple.

-Vegeta.-Susurró." Te extraño tanto y apenas ha pasado una semana desde que te fuiste al espacio a entrenar para alcanzar el ssj2 y superar los poderes de Goku, se que esa es la razón por la cual te fuiste, tienes razón cuando a veces me dices que no te dejo concentrar en tu entrenamiento, pero es que se me hace dificil estar separada de ti, no he recibido llamada alguna de la nave en donde te fuiste y ni hablar de alguna señal por medio de la muñequera transportadora que invente por si tenias un percance en volver a casa,almenos me hubiera conformado con un corto mensaje escrito por ti a travez de la muñequera, no me has dicho si estas bien o si estas logrando buenos resultados, a veces esa actitud tuya me entristece aunque has cambiado mucho y eso lo pude ver en la batalla con Boo, reviviste por el simple hecho de ser parte de los buenos.Aun puedo sentir en mi cuerpo todo el amor que me diste esa noche antes del viaje, espero que vuelvas pronto mi amado principe saiyajin." En ese momento sonó la muñequera de bulma con su pitito caracteristico, esa vegeta quien estaba pasandole un mensaje.

-Vegeta,¡por fin me mandaste un mensaje!.-Rapidamente prosiguió a leer el mensaje de su muñequera y este le decía...

-----------------fin del 3 capitulo---------------------


	4. tentaciones

**TENTACIONES**

-Vegeta,¡por fin me mandaste un mensaje!.-Rapidamente prosiguió a leer el mensaje de su muñequera y este le decía...

**Mujer, estoy entrenando en el espacio, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, cuida bien de mi cápsula de gravedad, me ausentaré un poco mas, debido a que surgieron acontecimientos inesperados**.

**att el príncipe saiyajin**

Bulma se quedó helada, esperaba algo mas cariñoso de su parte, ni siquiera le pregunto por ella ¬¬ eso la hacía irritarse, leyó el mensaje una y otra vez hasta que se quedo tiesa al leer la última parte donde se despedía, no era raro que el dijera que es el príncipe saiyajin, pero firmarle así el mensaje era demasiado extraño, normalmente se refería con ella como Vegeta a secas y con otros el gran principe saiyajin.

"Esto me dejó desconsertada, ahora la inquietud me esta matando y ese Vegeta me responderá todas mis dudas si o sí." Enseguida tomo su muñequera y empezó a escribir un mensaje diciendo.

**Estimado principe saiyajin, no esperaba que me dijera algo tierno, pero si que se preocupe un poco mas por nosotros ¿que diablos es eso de que te ausentaras eh, responde si no quieres que vaya donde quiera que estes para alarte las orejotas Vegeta, sabes que yo no hablo por gusto y lo que digo lo cumplo, asi que si no me respondes o no te apareces aqui con ayuda de la muñequera soy capaz de buscarte hasta el confín del universo para encontrarte, aunque corras o te escondas no podras salvarte de mi ira.**

**att: La mujer mas intrepida del universo, la gran Bulma Briefs.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta que ya había llegado al palacio pidió a sus acompañantes que le muestren sus aposentos para cambiarse de ropa, tenía que ponerse algo mas elegante digno de el, una armadura semejante a la de su padre el Rey vegeta 1 y en esos momentos de soledad le mando el mensaje a su mujer.

Vegeta se acercó al espejo mirandose cada detalle, su capa roja, sus pantalones negros y el emblema de la familia real en la armadura, lo hacian sentir lo mejor de la creación."Me paresco tanto a mi padre, mejor dicho soy su réplica exacta, el estaría orgulloso si me viera en estos momentos, ¿o no?. Se cuestionó Vegeta. Talvez sería la peor verguenza para el, por el simple hecho de convivir con una terrícola y vivir bajo el mismo techo y peor aún haber ensuciado la sangre real de mis ansestros trayendo a la vida a un niño híbrido, mejor que no este aquí, no quisiera tener que ser regañado por la máxima autoridad del planeta ¬¬, ademas yo no me arrepiento de nada, mi familia es mi orgullo y mi tesoro, no los cambiaría por nada.

En esos momentos su muñequera timbró haciendo un leve ruido en señal de que Bulma le había mandado un mensaje, Tecleo un botón y su rostro comenzó a poner mas serio que de costumbre, apretó el puño fuertemente al leer semejante mensaje que su adorada le había escrito.

-Que se cree esa Bulma para hablarme de esa manera tan atrevida, practicamente me esta amenazando y dandome órdenes,diablos no se que hacer si no le hago caso es seguro que se aparezca acá para ocasionarme un gran escándalo, pero si voy para alla estare demostrándole que ella puede mandarme cuando quiere y eso no es así, jamás lo permitiría, estoy entre la espada y la pared.-Dirigio sus dedos para teclear los botones escribiendo.

**Mujer que ¿acaso no entiendes?, ahora no puedo ir a la Tierra, no me hagas perder la paciencia y no se te ocurra aparecer por aquí, porque si lo haces sabras lo que es el miedo cuando me enojo, ten paciencia que no me voy a desaparecer, es solo un poco mas de tiempo, tengo que arreglar algunos pendientes en el espacio y esa es la unica razón, quedate tranquila y cuida al mocoso, espero reunirme pronto con ustedes.**

**Vegeta.**

"Espero que esas líneas amancen un poco a la fiera, no quisera que me haga un alboroto por aquí y me deje en ridículo en frente de todos los pesentes.

------------------------------------------------------------

**CORPORACION CAPSULA: PLANETA TIERRA.**

Bulma recibió el mensaje de Vegeta, ella frunció el ceño muy molesta por lo que acababa de leer, dio 3 respiros profundos para tranquilizarse y no ir por ese hombre, al menos su mensaje era mas ""Sútil que el primero"" -Tengo que entenderlo tengo que entenderlo.-Se daba masaje en las sienes para tranquilizarse.-Ese mono desgraciado me las pagará cuando regrese, le daré el peor castigo de su vida y no dejaré que me toque, aparte lo tendré a dieta y lo mandaré a dormir en otra parte.-Bulma se dejó caer en el sillón y suspiró.-Me las va a pagar, pero a mi manera.Sonrió maleficamente debido a su plan magistral.

Mientras tanto Trunks y goten estaban Jugando en la piscina, recién había cambiado la estación y los chicquillos estaban disfrutando del sol y del agua, mostrando sus habilidades de natación haciendo miles de piqueros y clavados.

-Mira este clavado trunks.-Dijo goten al dar una vuelta entera al tirarse al agua.

-Eso no es un clavado Goten jajajaja, que cosas te inventas se nota que alguien tiene que enseñarte y ese sere yo.-Dijo el hijo de Vegeta cruzándose de brazos.

Pero antes que Trunks se saliera de la piscina para enseñarle un clavado a Goten, Bulma apareció con un lindo bikini color naranja y con unas gafas para el sol, llevando una bandeja de bocaditos para los niños, un pequeño aperitivo antes de el almuerzo, porque para 2 saiyajin una bandeja de bocaditos es nada.

-Niños miren que es lo que les traje.-Dijo Bulma muy sonriente acercando la charola a la orilla de la piscina.

-Waoooo.- Los niños al ver los dulces salieron rápidamente de la piscina y comenzaron a comer hasta que Trunks le dijo algo a Bulma.

-Mama, ¿cuando llega papá?, quiero verlo y entrenar con el.-Dijo Trunks un poco triste.

Bulma le tocó la cabellera lila a su pequeño, realmente el adoraba a su padre y no quería verlo triste.-Trunks tu padre me mando un mensaje esta mañana dijo que se ausentará un poco mas, pero me dijo que te cuide bien.

-A ya mama.-Dijo el pequeño bajando la mirada.

Bulma estaba furiosa, odiaba ver triste a su pequeño y casi siempre era culpa de Vegeta debido a ese orgullo sin sentido que tenía.-No te preocupes Trunks el volverá pronto, ademas haré algo para que lo puedas ver y le digas tu mismo que quieres verlo de acuerdo.Lo abrazó y le dio un beso en su frente.

-Si, no te preocupes Trunks, el señor Vegeta seguramente estará entrenando y ha de estar combatiendo con seres malos, verdes y de un ojo en el espacio exterior dijo goten sonriente.Mientras seguía metiendose dulces a la boca.

Trunks sonrió y dijo.- Tienes razón Goten, ¿mamá puedes comunicarnos con papa mas tarde?.-Preguntó con sus ojitos azules llenos de brillo.

-Claro que si amor, solo espera que terminemos la hora del almuerzo y lo llamamos.

-Siiiii.Gritaron los chiquillos al mismo tiempo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EN EL NUEVO PLANETA VEGETA **

Vegeta ya se había puesto por completo la armadura y estaba saliendo de su habitación algo molesto, muchos saiyajins que estaba por alli haciendo guardia se reverenciaron ante el, auqnue Vegeta siguió su paso como que si no los había visto, abrió las grandes puertas del comedor y vio a la mayoría de su tripulación sentada en la mesa, pero por pocos instantes ya que cuando Vegeta hizo aparición, los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos como señal de respeto y saludo.

No le dió inportacia a esto, su semblante serió continuaba en su rostró y se dirigía a la silla principal donde le correspondía al Rey, rapidamente se sentó e hizo un gesto con las manos para que todos los presentes ocupen sus asientos.

Nadie comía nada en esos momentos, todo los presentes miraban a Vegeta como esperando unas palabras.

El Rey vegeta comprendió ese silencio enseguida, no por nada era el rey y anfitrión de esa fiesta que se le daba en honor a su victoria, se levantó de su asiento y dijo.

-Debo deciros a vosotros, que fueron clave en esta victoria y que estoy muy satisfecho con la labor de nuestro ejército, los saiyajin somos la raza guerrera mas fuerte del universo y nuestro honor de guerreros perdurará por siglos, nuestro imperio crecerá aún mas cuando invadamos los dominios de la familia Korudu y nos vengaremos de una vez por todas, de la estirpe de esa lagartija que una vez existió y esclavizó a nuestro pueblo.-

Los aplausos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, todos los saiyajins querían vengar la sangre de su pueblo casi extinto.-Ahora, vamos a comer hasta sentirnos satisfechos comeremos y beberemos, para celebrar nuestra victoria de hoy y enseguida comenzará la fiesta.

Dicho esto lo saiyajins comenzaron a comer, cada plato de comida desaparecía en segundos, ni uno de ellos demostraba mala educación pero eso si, comían muy rápido como buenos saiyajin que son,una vez terminado el banquete.

Magestad, ahora que hemos terminado el banquete, le pido por favor que se levante y se dirija junto a nosotros a el salón de acá lado, alli es la fiesta donde hay mas gente se sociedad, en palabras mas simples los nobles del nuevo Vejitasei.

Vegeta solo se paró y se acerco a Rettusu, el tenía muchas ganas de ver la fiesta típica saiyajin, talvez sería la última porque el regresaría a la Tierra junto con su mujer e hijo, pero tenía tantas ganas de pasear, disfrutar de batallas, conquistas y buenos tragos que solo su raza sabía hacer, se sentía tan cómodo entre su gente no como con los terrícolas, que al salir a la calle se sentía fastiado al ver tanto insecto suelto y sabandijas tan cursis melodiando a su alrededor.

Al pasar a la otra sala vió con gran admiración cada detalle del lugar, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado y decorado para esa noche, había tanta gente que estaba esperándolo y cuando el paso entre la muchedumbre esta se dividió en 2 para dejar pasar al rey, ellos se reverenciaban en frente de el, mujeres y hombres. Vegeta caminó hasta una silla que estaba preparada exclusivamente para el, era de oro puro con piedras preciosas a los lados, alzó la voz y dijo.-Que comience la fiesta.- Y asi fue, habían músicos saiyajin que entonaban melodías para el baile, lo saiyajin bailaban en parejas y los que no, se dedicaban a beber vino saiya.Vegeta puso su mirar en las hembras, no les quitaba el ojo se encima, no había visto una hembra pura desde que el fue arrancado de Vejitasei, cada rasgo y sus provenientes curvas le parecían una obra maestra, esa cola tan sedosa que se veía a simple vista, ese pelo tan negro y esos ojos como asabache lo tenían imnotisado pero nunca por nunca como los ojos azules de su Bulma. Las mujeres jovenes saiyajins miraban con picardía a Vegeta muchas de ellas se movían muy sensualmente para captar su atención, otras les interesaba desposar al rey de vejitasei y otras no les importaba para nada el titulo, simplemnte querían un buen acostón con el rey, porque era tan varonil y terriblemente guapo.

"Estas hembras se ven muy buenas, pero me doy cuenta que me andan coqueteando, yo no caeré en su juego y peor aún en su cama."Vegeta las dejó de mirar para no darles falsas esperanzas, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos por una serie de chiflidos que se dieron en todo el lugar, que inmediatamente causó la atención de el.

La causante de tanto chiflido era una hembra saiyajin muy guapa, traía el cabello café totalmente suelto y lo tenía muy largo, casi le llegaba hasta los glúteos, sus ojos eran grandes y de color marron muy intenso, su nariz repingada y unos labios muy carnosos, era blanca y de complexión delgada, tenía abundante pecho y unas caderas muy bien formadas, era un poco baja pero estaba bien proporcionada, llebava un traje de color verde de 2 piezas un tipo sostén y el otro una falda muy larga que solo le dejaba ver los tobillos, este traje era adornado por hilachas de color verde muy brillante, que hacían juego son su sosten, traía un velo también de color verde casi trasnparente y en las muñecas llevaba pulseras de oro.

Los músicos inmediatamente comenzaron a tocar una melodía sensual al compas de el baile, los tambores se movian al igual que sus caderas y el velo le cubría en parte la cara, la bailarina se acercaba cada vez mas al centro de la sala y movia el velo muy suavemente, cosa que a Vegeta no le fue indiferente, ella se percató de esto y decidió acercarse aún mas a el, mientras seguía su baile ella le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de el dejándole el velo de recuerdo, al final del baile todos la apaludieron y Rettusu se acercó al Rey.

-Magestad, que le pareció la fiesta.-Dijo Rettussu uniéndo sus manos.

-Nada mal, nada mal, no puedo negar que la hembra es muy hermosa-.Sonriendo de manera lujuriosa.

Si su alteza quiere, podría hablar con la bailarina para que le acompañe. Dijo Retussu muy cerca del oido de Vegeta.

Vegeta lo quedó mirando y por un momento le agradó la propuesta, era cierto que el amaba a su Bulma pero no podía negar que encontrara a otras hembras especialemnte las saiyajins atractivas."No puedo engañar a Bulma con otra mujer, essuficiente con el pensamiento, pero..."

Pienselo bien alteza, esa joya podría ser suya toda la noche, supongo que usted debe tener ganas de una hembra de nuestra raza o me eqivoco.

-Rettussu llama a esa hembra para acá, quiero verla mas cerca.Dijo Vegeta con una mirada muy livininosa.

El regente sin perder mas tiempo dio unas señas y la joven se acercó muy sensual hacia el principe.-Me llamaba regente.-Dijo con una voz muy pausada.

-Si Ferji, el príncipe quería hablar contigo sobre algo.-

Los 3 se miraron con complicidad y Vegeta le dijo.-Quiero hablar contigo en privado.-

--------------------------------- Fin del capítulo 4---------------------------

**Dejen Reviews n.n**


	5. insomnio

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

**Este capítulo tiene un poco de lemon, es corto pero aún asi es fuerte, no diré las típicas recomendaciones de que si eres menor de edad no leas, si quieres lee, me parece una estupidez eso de que quieran hacer pensar que los adolescentes no tiene sexo o que son inocentes frente a este tema y que uno los va a pervertir ¬¬ , lo digo por experiencia propia, yo leía cosas fuertes desde mis 15 años y ninguna advertencia ridícula me detenía. atte Saiya Elite.**

**Insomnio **

Los 3 se miraron con complicidad y Vegeta le dijo.-Quiero hablar contigo en privado.-

-Lo que diga alteza, estoy a sus órdenes.-La saiyajin no dejaba de sonreir picaramente."Ese príncipe si que esta muy bueno.".Penso la saiyajin.

Ambos salieron de la recepción, todos los invitados al verlos no necesitaron escuchar la conversación, se dieron cuenta cual era la fiesta privada que el príncipe tendría, los hombres estaban embobados por la bailarina, hubieran dado hasta su brazo por llevarsela a la cama, mientras las mujeres estaban tan celosas de la suerte de Ferji, no todos los días se podía encontrar un partido así.

El regente dió la órden para que continuen la fiesta y no se queden mirando al príncipe, ademas hoy tenían que celebrar la victoria y el príncipe tenía que ser el mas favorecido en esta fiestita.

Vegeta se dirigió hacía un pasillo, no había guardias ni nada y es allí donde decidió hablar.

-Ferji yo quier...- No terminó de hablar porque la bailarina lo besó con sorpresa dejando a Vegeta muy impactado.-Ahhh.-Se le escapó un suspiro despues de el beso.

-Que le pareció alteza.-Le preguntó Ferji colocando sus manos en su duro y atletico pecho.

-No estuvo mal, pero hay algo que te quiero pedir.-

-Ella se acercó aun mas.-No necesita decirmelo yo se como complacer a un macho en la cama, tengo experiencia usted solo deje que sus instintos fluyan.-

Vegeta no podía negar que se estaba calentando, su entrepierna se estaba poniendo cada vez mas dura.-Mmmm, no tengo dudas de lo que puedes hacer en la cama, seguro eres una diosa en las artes del placer.

-Me alegro que piense eso, pero no perdamos mas tiempo, entremos a una habitación o ¿lo quiere hacer en el pasillo?.-

Vegeta se quedo impactado, la idea le parecia buena, sería una experiencia exitante y peligrosa a la vez.-Suena divertido, pero prefiero hablar en la habitación.-Le sonrió con picardía el príncipe saiyajin.

Los 2 entraron sin perder mas tiempo a el cuarto del rey Vegeta, la saiyajin enseguida lo abrazó y trató de rodearlo con sus piernas, pero Vegeta la detuvo.-Espera Ferji, la razón por la que te llevé hasta aquí es solo para las apariencias.-

La saiyajin no entendia a que se refería.-¿Apariencias? ¿de que está hablando?.-Le preguntó muy extrañada.

-Si, escuchaste bien, dije apariencias, hay una hembra que me gusta mucho y que no eres tú, pero como el regente te ofreció a mí,con bandeja de plata no podía decirle que no, se viera mal que un hombre rechaze a una hembra a la que le regalan sus servicios.

Ferji lo miró furiosa, estaba muy ofendida y le había herido su orgullo.-Entonces si usted no quiere que me acueste con usted me retiro, no tengo porque estar aquí.-Dijo algo molesta.

-Espera Ferji, nadie te ha dicho que te retires.-

-¿Como?, no me dijo que no le interesaba y que quería pasar con otra hembra.?.

-Si, eso te dije, pero nadie te dió permiso para que salieras por la puerta, quiero que salgas por la ventana, para mantener las apariencias de que tu y yo nos estamos apareando, ademas no quiero que salgas a la fiesta.

Ella apretó su puño con rabia y se dirigió a la ventana y salió de alli, entrando a otro piso donde estaba desocupado.

Vegeta sonrió y se fue a la ducha, tenía que bañarse para librarse de el olor de esa hembra, porque su idea era una muy brillante, esa noche la pasaría en grande.

Una vez que salió de la ducha solo se coloco una toalla en la cintura.y tomó su muñequera para invitar a una hembra muy especial y escribió.

**Bulma si quieres venir a verme, este es el momento, pero se discreta por favor.**Y el mensaje se envió,en breves segundos el principe reaccionó o mejor dicho pensó mejor las cosas.

"¿Acaso pedí a Bulma que sea discreta O,o como pude ser tan tonto, me he dejado llevar por la calentura y no pense que estaba invitando a pasar la noche a la mujer mas loca y escandalosa del universo" Se quedó unos segundos tieso de los nervios y con una gran preocupación el la cabeza.

"Si le digo a la mujer que no venga, no me hará caso de todas maneras estará por aquí, solo depende de mi poder domar a la fiera."

Enseguida una imagen algo difusa comenzó a materializarce ante los ojos de Vegeta y esa era..

**-Bulma.- **Vegeta dijo como en shock, no podia creer que la tuviera en esos momentos en frente de el, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hablar, a la vez se encontraba un tanto impactado por ver a su mujer hecha una furia.

Bulma se acercó enseguida a Vegeta y tal como le había advertido en sus mensajes fue directamente hacia las pobres orejas de Vegeta.

-Hayy mujer sueltame, no te pongas así, parece que estas tratando con Trunks y no con tu marido.

-Eso mismo digo yo, te comportas como un chiquillo Vegeta, mira que irte al espacio a entrenar como que si no tuvieras familia ¬¬ . Dijo Bulma gritandole.

Vegeta se levanto enseguida y le tapó la boca a Bulma.-Shhhhh silencio mujer no te alteres.

Bulma se quedo mirandolo a los ojos y se quedo muda pero no sin darle un buen tirón de cabello a su amado.

-AAAICHH.-Murmuro Vegeta tirandola en la cama para apartarla de sus parados cabellos,

Mas vale que me expliques eso de que sucedieron acontecimientos inesperados.-Cruzandose de brazos Bulma a la altura del pecho.

-Esta bien mujer, pero baja el tono de voz, te lo contaré si prometes guardar silencio.-Bulma aceptó la propuesta-."Todo con tal de saber que le ocurre a este hombre" Pensó.

-Lo que sucedió fue que en mi viaje por el espacio me encontré a mas Saiyajins con vida.-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.?-

**-**Silencio.-Bulma asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos desorbitados.

-Y bueno, me dijeron que si yo podía ser el rey de el nuevo Vejitasei.-

-¿Que les dijiste, no me digas que...?-Bulma se sintió aterrorizada con solo pensar en el hecho de que Vegeta hubiera aceptado.

-No les he dado respuesta alguna y no es porque lo este pensando porque no sere su rey, solo quiero pasar un tiempo aquí-

Bulma se sintió muy aliviada con la respuesta de Vegeta, ella se sintió un poco mal por tratarlo asi, ademas ella podía entenderlo."Debe querer estar con su gente, despues de tantos años privado de ellos."

-Ok Vegeta, ya te entendí a donde quieres llegar, no hacen falta mas palabras.-Se dirigió hacia su marido para abrazarlo fuertemente.

Vegeta sonrió y correspondió el abrazo de su mujer.-Bulma me hiciste falta.-Dijo Vegeta casi ronroneando en el oído de ella .

**-T**u tamién me hiciste falta Vegie, te extrañe mucho en las noches.-Empezando a acariciar el varonil rostro de su hombre.

Ambos ven el deseo que se tienen el uno al otro y se dan un beso casi salvaje.

Vegeta hecha a la cama a Bulma, sin parar de besarla en los labios sintiendo su lengua contra la suya, Bulma empieza a tocar la espalda de Vegeta y va bajando cada vez mas hasta llegar a sus gluteos. La virilidad de el no se hizo esperar y empezó a endurecerse cada vez mas, provocando una gran exitación a Bulma porque sentia crecer el miembro de el y no pudo dejar de decir su nombre.

-Vegeta hagamos el amor.-Dijo como en un susurro y con la voz entrecortada por el deseo que sentía por su hombre.

Las manosde su príncipe no perdieron mas tiempo y le sacarón la blusa a Bulma provocando un leve gemido en ambos. Vegeta empezó a acariciar los blandos pechos de Bulma, introduciendo los pezones rosados en su boca, que inmediatamente se endurecieron al sentir la lengua de su amante.

-aaaaahhhh.-Vegeta al oir su gemido comenzó a acariciar su vientre y descender mas abajo, hasta llegar a la zona mas íntima de su mujer, encontrandola totalmente lubricada.

Bulma comenzó a intentar sacarle sus pantalones, hasta que por fin lo logró, encontrandose con la dura y gigante erección de vegeta.

Vegeta comenzó a enloquecerse de deseo y cambió de posicion para darse mutuamente sexo oral, el empezó a acariciar suavemente el clítoris para despues hacerlo un poco mas rápido causando un comvulsionamiento en su pareja, el primer orgasmo había llegado.

Bulma tomaba el pene de Vegeta, masajeaba sus testículos y les daba pequeñas lamidas y despues se metía todo el miembro de Vegeta en la boca, el descontrol de ambos era absoluto y los gemidos incontrolables, Vegeta cambió nuevamente de posición para poder penetrar a su hembra.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

El regente había salido de la fiesta para tomar un poco de aire y escuchó unos gemidos leves casi inaudibles al fondo del pasillo en la ultima habitación que pertenecia al rey Vegeta.

Rettussu sonrió levemente, ya sabía de quien eran esos gemidos.-Seguro el príncipe la esta pasando bien.-Susurró.

-A si es, pero lo esta pasando bien con otra hembra.-Dijo Ferji cruzada de brazos.

-¿Pero que haces aquí?, pense que tu.-

-No, no soy yo, por algo me ve aqui regente.-Aclaró la saiyajin muy disgustada-

¿Quien es esa hembra que está con el principe?.-Preguntó

-No lo sé.-Dijo algo molesta.

El regente no podía creer que el Rey Vegeta haya rechazado una noche loca con Ferji, la hembra mas codiciada por todos los machos, el se acercó mas a la habitación y pudo escuchar los gemidos mas fuertemente.

-Ya no hay duda, esta con otra y parece que ella lo esta satisfaciendo.-Dijo Rettussu alejandose de la puerta

-Al parecer si, pero no entiendo porque el príncipe me dijo que me fuera de su habitación por la ventana y que no aparezca en la fiesta para que piensen que he pasado la noche con el, dijo algo como ""guardar apariencias"".-

Rettussu se quedó sorprendido, definitivamente lo que le decia Ferji sonaba raro, muy mal para ser preciso, la inquietud y la curiosidad lo invadían cada vez mas.

Ferji, no le digas nada al rey de que nos encontramos aquí, ni que me contaste lo que sucedio esta noche ¿entendiste?.-

-No se preocupe Regente, mis labios son como una tumba.-Aclaró Ferji.

El se alejó rapidamente del lugar para ir a los cuartos de seguridad donde estaba muchas pantallas que demostraba todas las partes del castillo, no había rincon que se salvara de las camaras, el prendió la pantalla principal y teclió una clave para poder ver la habitación del rey y fue alli donde se llevó la mayor sorpresa de su larga vida.

-No puede ser posible, majestad.-

---------------------------------Fin del capítulo-------------------------------

JAJAJAJA este capitulo lo nombre asi porque vegeta no dormira muy bien esta noche , es decir no tendra todas sus horas de sueño completas y mucho menos el regente al descubrir cierta parejita ;) Y TAMBIÉN YO QUE ESCRIBI ESTE CAPÍTULO A ALTAS HORAS DE LA MADRUGADA jeje, dejenme **REVIEWS** chao.

**By Saiya Elite**


	6. Fantasías de Bulma

**Fantasias de Bulma**

-No puede ser posible, majestad.-

-Acaso ¿la hembra con la que se esta apareando el príncipe es una hembra de otro planeta?-El regente se restregó los ojos, no podía creer lo que veía, acerco mas la imagen de la pantalla y pudo ver los amantes en plena acción.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-aahhh, Vegeta, detente un momento-.

-¿Que quieres mujer?, no me detendre en la mejor parte.-

-No es eso, solo que quiero que me cumplas una fantasia.-

-Ahhh.-Vegeta seguía gimiendo y seguía dentro del cuerpo del Bulma pero sin moverse.-¿A que te refieres, no haré el ridiculo, ni me pondre esas tangas de leopardo que me querias obligar a usar un tiempo atras.-

-jajaa. ah jajaja.-Apenas podia reirse porque la respiración era entrecortada.-No es eso Vegie, quiero otra cosa algo mas salvaje.-Aruñándole los muslos a Vegeta.

El la embistió con un largo gruñido provocando un gran orgasmo en Bulma.-Vegeta no es eso, pero no esta mal.-

-Que es Bulma dilo de una vez que quiero continuar.-Dijo Vegeta algo desesperado.

-Quiero que te transformes en super saiyajin.-Lamiendole los labios a Vegeta.

-¿En super saiyajin?, ¿estas segura?, nunca lo hemos hecho asi.

-Es por eso que quiero hacerlo de esa manera y no temas lastimarme.-Sobando los pesones de Vegeta.

Vegeta cambio su cara a una mas pervertida y sus cabellos comenzaron a cambiar de color tornandose brillante y rubio, disminuyendo su ki al máximo para no lastimar a su compañera.

A Bulma le brillaron los ojos.-Wow Vegeta ahora te ves mas dominante.

-Espera a que me pruebes de esta manera, te advierto que sere indomable.-Y asi Vegeta comenzo a entrar y sacar su miembro con mas fuerza y cada vez mas rapido sacando varios orgasmos en Bulma y en el.

Bulma quiso tomar las riendas en la cama y cambio de posicion, agarró una pañoleta que tenía y tomó las manos del príncipe y las ató a la cabecera de la cama, teniéndolo a su merced.

Ahora yo seré quien te dominará y no tendre piedad.-Rugió Bulma como una gata en celo, provocando una erección mayor en vegeta, ella le miró a sus ojos verdes, eran tan perfectos y varoniles, tenían un color muy especial como ningun otro ojo de ese color que haya visto en un Humano, simplemente la respuesta de Bulma era que su saiyajin era único en el Universo.

Vegeta, no paraba de sonreir, había persibido lo que su mujer sentía al mirarlo de esa manera y el no perderia la oportunidad de alocarla aun mas.-¿Te gusta verme amarrado Bulma.? Pregunto el príncipe con su voz ronca.

Bulma lamió los pezones de Vegeta, cada vez mas desesperada, mientras Vegeta se limitaba a gemir y a no romper la tira que lo mantenía atado, era una dulce tortura.

----------------------------------------------------------

El regente vió toda esa escena tan salvaje de apariamiento, no podía evitar sentirse el tambien exitado con tales escenas.-No hay duda alguna esa hembra no es saiyajin, su estatura, su color de ojos y su cabellos no son típicos de nuestra raza, no puedo negar que es hermosa pero no sabía que el príncipe le gustaran este tipo de putitas de raza inferior, pero viendo su apariamiento, le doy la razón al príncipe al querer pasar esta noche con la perra esa, gime como ninguna jajajajaja, el príncipe es muy afortunado.-Pero decidió apagar la pantalla, había visto mas que suficente.

---------------------------------------------------------

Unas horas mas tarde Vegeta y Bulma habían terminado sus sesión de sexo.Ambos descansaban en la cama abrazados y muy relajados. Sus caras lo decían todo.

-Vegeta, ¿que piensas hacer ahora?.-

Vegeta entendió claramente a que se refería Bulma pero prefirió hacerce el desentendido.-Explicate.-

Se que me entendiste Vegeta pero te lo diré para que no pongas mas esa carita de inocente que no te queda en lo absoluto, me refiero a que si quieres que me vaya, lo digo porque en las pocas conversaciones que hemos tenido sobre tu gente si mas no recuerdo estaba muy mal visto que los saiyajins estuvieran con mujeres de otros planetas y mucho menos se le permitiría algo así al príncipe o es decir al nuevo rey de los saiyajins.-

Vegeta quedó sorprendidísimo con lo que acabó de escuchar, Bulma estaba entendiendolo bastante bien.-No te voy a ocultar mujer, no me interesa lo que esos idiotas piensen o digan de mí, soy el hombre mas afortunado al tenerte como mi mujer.-Dijo Vegeta mirando hacia otro lado.

Las palabras de Vegeta conmovieron mucho a Bulma y ella se le acercó para besarlo muy tiernamente.-Gracias vegeta, pero debo irme, tengo que ocuparme de la corporación cápsula, tengo muchas citas de trabajo que no puedo cancelar.-

-Entiendo.-Dijo un Vegeta muy serio.-¿y que hay con el mocoso.?

Bulma se quedo callada, no le gustaba dejar a su pequeño de ahora 9 años con la sevidumbre, pero en ese momento algo vino a su cabeza y se horrorizó causandole una preocupacion a vegeta por el gesto de su mujer.-¿Que te pasa Bulma estas palida.?-

"Si Vegeta se queda aquí solo, cualquier ramera se le ofrecerá porque ahora es el rey y estaran atraídas a mi hombre como abejas a la miel."-No, no es nada solo que creo que te voy a tomar la palabra, mejor dicho tu invitación, pero no seré yo la que se quede precisamente aquí.-Sonrió Bulma al ver la cara de incognita de Vegeta.-Será Trunks el que venga acá y pase un tiempo contigo que buena falta le hace.-

Vegeta se quedó pasmado, bajo su mirada y se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos, pero no le pareció tan mala la idea de traer a su hijo al planeta, el había cambiado mucho despues de su muerte, cuando se enfrento al globo mal inflado de Boo y fue en ese momento donde se percató del infinito amor que sentía por su hijo y un remordimiento le vino en ese tiempo antes de su muerte y ese fue el no haber abrazado nunca a su hijo.-

-Vegeta, Vegeta.-Decia Bulma al ver a su marido tan absorto en sus pensamientos.

El príncipe reaccionó.-Mujer aceptó tu propuesta, pero dejame unos días, necesito hablar con mi gente para explicarles que tengo una familia y que traeré a mi hijo aquí para que conoscan al nuevo heredero de la familia real.-

Bulma se avalanzó a Vegeta y le dió un enorme besote en la mejilla, el no sabía lo feliz que el la hacía al oir esas palabras de su boca, el querer cuidar a trunks sin que ella se lo obligue era algo sumamente maravilloso.

-Calmate mujer.- Vegeta sonrió muy sinceramente.

-Gracias Vegeta.-Bulma estaba con sus ojos vidriosos.-Soy muy feliz a tu lado.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, sabes que no me gusta verte en ese estado.-Abranzando a Bulma y poniendola en su pecho.

Bulma correspondió al abrazo.-Que bueno que invente la muñequera es muy util y nos sirve para vernos, es como la teletransportacion de Goku.

-Kakarotto.- Susurró Vegeta, no se había acordado de su "amigo rival".

Bulma abrió un ojo.-Goku me a preguntado por ti, dice que extraña tu presencia en la Tierra y que tiene ganas de un buen combate para ver cuanto has mejorado.-

grrrr, dió un gruñido vegeta, causandole una risilla a Bulma, ella sabía que Vegeta concideraba a goku como su amigo aunque el jamas lo aceptara era una amistad muy secreta y muy extraña.-Vegeta, no gruñas tanto jajajajajaja, debo irme príncipe.-Bulma se separó del abrazo y se levanto completamente desnuda de la cama causandole una sonrisa picarona a Vegeta.-

-Te daré una muy buena sorpresa en unos días.-

-¿Sorpresa?.-

-Si, una sorpresa que te gustará mucho en recompensa por esto.-"

Vegeta sonrió con complicidad su cabecita estaba pensando cositas malas, pero ¿sera eso lo que Bulma esta pensando?. Si eso es jejejeje.- Rió el principe.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**xP que les puedo decir, realmente tuve un sueño con vegeta y me dio la idea de la fantasia de la cama xD no se pongan celosas no paso nada entre el y yo pero casi si, si no fuera por la interrupcion de mi tonta madre que siempre me arruina los sueños con mi vegeta grrrrrrr**

**Dejen revirews By Saiya Elite ;) **


	7. Tengo un hijo Híbrido

_**Tengo un hijo híbrido**_

-Te daré una muy buena sorpresa en unos días.-

-¿Sorpresa?.-

-Si, una sorpresa que te gustará mucho en recompensa por esto.-

Vegeta sonrió con complicidad su cabecita estaba pensando cositas malas, pero ¿sera eso lo que Bulma esta pensando?. Si eso es jejejeje.- Rió el principe.

**-Vegie, **¿donde esta el baño?, necesito bañarme, quede muy sudada y desordenada.-

-mmm,¿sabes que te ves muy sexy de esa manera?.-

-Ah, lo se, siempre soy sexy.-Bulma le dio la espalda y viró la cara para mirarle a los ojos.¿y bien donde esta el baño.?-

-Esta al fondo de la habitación,detras de mi closet.-

- No me había fijado.¿Vegeta quieres acompañarme?.-Le sonrió Bulma.

-No hace falta que me invites mujer, yo mismo me iba a meter contigo en el baño, no escaparás tan facilmente de mis brazos.-

-Lo sabía nunca termina nuestras noches en una sola sesión.-

Vegeta alza en su hombro a Bulma y la lleva hasta el baño.

-jajajaja, Vegeta, no seas tan mañoso recuerda que debo irme temprano tengo que ir a ver a Trunks y levantarlo para la escuela, esta en sus últimos días de clases y pronto sale de vacaciones.-

-No le hará mal que por un día no sea atendido por tí, mimas demasiado al mocoso y eso no esta bien para un guerrero saiyajin-La colocó en la tina y procedió a llenarla con agua para tomar su baño.

-Es un niño Vegeta, tienes que entenderlo.-

-ahgg basta ya, vamos a centrarnos en nuestras sesiones de placer.-Se puso detras de Bulma y se sentó abrazandola por atras.

-Vegeta enjaboname la espalda suave como siempre lo haces, es muy relajante, tienes buenas manos amor.-

-Soy el mejor en todo y nunca olvides que soy el dios del sexo.-

-jajaja Vegeta que modesto no necesitas decirlo yo misma lo compruebo cada noche.-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El amanecer había llegado y Bulma ya se había ido con ayuda de la muñequera hacia su casa, no podía dejar a su pequeño hijo solo.

Vegeta apenas pudo dormir, la noche había sido muy agitada con su mujer y tenía sueño, pero era hora de levantarse, los primeros rayos del sol atravesaban las ventanas del cuarto, indicando que ya era hora de ponerse en pie.

-Que molesto, ya amaneció, no puedo quedarme aquí acostado porque se pondran a decir que su rey es un flojo, todos los saiyajins nos levantamos muy temprano en la mañana para ejercitar y luego a desayunar.-

Como ya estaba duchado solo procedió a vestirse con sus ropas reales y salió directamente a la planta baja con fines de entrenar un poco en las cientos de plataformas que había en el castillo, a lo que se dirigía al lugar vió a Rettussu sentadado en una de las mesas.

-Magestad, acerquese aquí,necesito hablar con usted de algo muy importante.-

-Yo tambien tengo algo que hablar contigo Rettussu y me urge.-

-Entonces hagame el favor de honrarme con su presencia y le pido que me acompañe a desayunar.-

-¿Desayunas antes de entrenar Rettussu?, si que estas fuera de forma a mi vista.-Dijo el principe de manera arrogante y sentandose en la silla.

Rettussu sonrió.-Tiene razón he descuidado mis entrenamientos por las obligaciones del reino saiyajin y tambien por todos los problemas que han acontecido en estos tiempos y desde luego un producto mas por mi falta de entrenamiento es mi edad, ya no soy tan joven.-

-Esa no es excusa.-Se cruzo de brazos.

-No es, pero influye bastante, aún asi sigo entrenando, aunque no tan frecuentemente como antes.-

-¿Que es lo que me querías decir.?-Preguntó el príncipe tajante.

-¿Cómo?... a si, es que nos salimos totalmente del tema, bien se lo diré sin rodeos no soy hombre de muchas palabras.-

-Yo tampoco, procede.-

-Mire alteza se que usted todavía no nos da una respuesta de que si quiere ser Rey o no, pero hay una duda que me anda rondando en la cabeza hace dias y esa es ¿de donde prosede usted?.-

-¿A que te refieres.?-

-Me refiero a que nosotros lo vimos en el espacio y usted nunca nos dijo de donde venía o si estaba establecido en algun lugar, un planeta para ser mas presiso, no se si usted ya tiene su propio imperio.-

Vegeta dudo en responder a esa pregunta, por un momento pensó decirle su respuesta de siempre ""no te importa, no es asusnto tuyo"" pero despues recapacitó, no estaba hablando con Kakarotto para contestar de esa manera, ni tampoco con un humano entrometido, estaba frente a frente al gobernador del imperio saiya y el si tenía modales con sus congéneres menos con el saiyajin idiota que se cree terrícola.

-No tengo imperio porque no he querido y he estado establecido en un planeta un poco lejano de aquí.-Aclaró Vegeta, se le hacía dificil decir al regente que vivia en la tierra y que no habia esclavisado ese lugar, dejando que los terrícolas lo traten de igual a igual.

-mmm, no quiero meterme en sus asusntos personales pero haré una exepción por hoy.-

Vegeta tragó saliva, ahora mismo se le venía la pregunta del siglo y el tendría que responder, porque le había dicho a Bulma que traería a Trunks un tiempo para vivir con el, solamente padre e hijo.

-¿Usted tiene familia alteza.?-

A el principe estas palabras le retumbaron en los oidos una otra y otra vez, era la pregunta del horror, se podría decir que estaba algo nervioso, si lo negaba Bulma lo acabaría completamente a el y a su farsa y la noticia sería catastrofica.Vegeta comenzó a ponerse azul.

-¿Rey Vegeta se encuentra bien.?-

-Hmmp veras Rettussu yo cuando era niño tuve una vida dificil, Freezer me capturó y pues... bueno no creo que eso venga al caso, la cosa es que despues de muchos años llegué a un planeta muy agradable, claro que sus habitantes no lo son, pero yo estuve es decir estaba...-

El regente alzo una ceja."El príncipe esta nervioso, lo puedo notar y esta dando demasiadas vueltas a la pregunta que le formulé-"

-Yo tengo familia Rettussu, tantos años solo me hicieron buscar pareja.-Dijo Vegeta seguro de si mismo.

-No hay nada de malo alteza, es normal para un macho buscarse una hembra guapa y fuerte para procrear críos.-

-Lo sé, no tienes que decirmelo, ya me cansé de dar rodeos Rettussu, te lo diré de una vez por todas sin mas palabrería y espero que te comportes cuando te diga esto.YO EL HEREDERO DE LA FAMILA REAL DE VEJITASEI, HE TENÍDO UN HIJO HÍBRIDO CON UNA MUJER DE OTRA RAZA MUY INFERIOR A LA NUESTRA, PERO MI CRIO ES MUY PODEROSO DIGNO DE MI Y LLEVA LA SANGRE SAIYAJIN EN SUS VENAS.

Al regente se le puso la cara de todos los colores primero azul luego amarilla y por último blanquinosa.Unas saiyajins comenzaron a traer los platos para el desayuno de los 2 y había un silecio terrorífico, solo se escuchaban los platos poniendose en la mesa, despues de unos minutos ellas se marcharon nuevamente a la cocina, para ese entonces Vegeta miraba con mucho esfuerzo a los ojos de Rettusu.

-¿Escuche bien o acaso alucine.?-.Dijo por fin Rettussu saliendo del shock.

-Escuchaste bien.-

-Pero alteza esto es grave, usted sabe que desde hace siglos en Vejitasei se prohibió tener esta clase de relaciones y tambien la mezcla de nuestra sangre con seres de otro planeta, esa era una ley inquebrantable para todo saiyajin de cualquier clase y rango.-

- Yo mas que nadie lo sé, pero no sabía que habían mas saiyajins con vida, no planié esto, pero lo hecho hecho esta, no reniego de mi familia ni tampoco renegaré les guste o no les guste.-

El regente tomó varias servilletas para limpiarse el sudor.- Esto no me lo esperaba alteza, no se como se lo tomará nuestro pueblo y mucho menos no se si lo rechazaran y renegarán como rey.-

A vegeta le dió una punzada en el corazón siempre se había imaginado eso desde que tuvo relaciones con Bulma y esta quedo embarazada, pero jamas pensó que se haría realidad sus únicos temores, ser rechazado por su sangre y ser renegado de su título.-Es difícil de entender, lo comprendo.-Tomo un té y cerró los ojos porque no quería que le estuviera viendo de esa manera. "El aroma del té era como el que tomaba en Vejitasei".Pensó.

-No tienen porque enterarse de esto.-Dijo Rettussu agachando la mirada.

-Oh si, claro que tienen, traeré a mi hijo aquí en unos días.-

-Magestad eso podría ser peligroso, causaría quizas una revelión en nuestro planeta y la paz entre nosotros se acabaría.-

-No te preocupes, nadie puede contra mí y si un saiyajin quiere hacer algo a mi hijo o a mi persona morirá enseguida por mis propias manos, ademas no me preocupa mi mocoso, el también se transforma en ssj a pesar de tener 9 años, acabaría con cualquier individuo enseguida.

-Su hijo híbrido tambien ¿puede transformarce en un ssj?-

A Vegeta no le gustó que le dijera eso de niño híbrido, pero era la verdad su hijo era híbrido.-Sí se puede transformar y su nombre es Trunks.-

-¿Trunks? ese no es nombre para un saiyajin.-

-No, no lo es, es un nombre Terri..., no es un nombre de saiyajin su madre se lo puso, pero a partir de ahora sera el príncipe Trunks para tí y para todos los demas.-Aclaró Vegeta un tanto molesto por el atrevimiento de Rettussu de llamar a su hijo por su nombre a secas ¬¬ -

-Oh si, disculpe alteza, no quise ser atrevido ni ofensivo, pero tengo una pregunta como le diremos a todos los demas este pequeño asunto.

Vegeta termino de tomar su te y dejo la taza aún lado.- Manda a decir en los avisos del planeta que tengo un hijo híbrido muy poderoso y que vendrá aca, también dí que si se atreven a hacer una revelión o a querer atacarnos fulminaré al insecto osado.-

-Así será su alteza, ¿que hay de su madre?.-

-Pues ella no estará aquí, solo vendra mi hijo y basta de preguntas, harás que me enoje Rettussu.-

-Perdone mi imprudencia alteza, no debí hacerle esa pregunta.-

-Ya, dejemos ese tema y pasemos a desayunar que tengo hambre.-

-Adelante, disfrute su desayuno.-

Vegeta se sentía muy bien despues de haber dicho lo que tanto le inquietaba y preocupaba, era una carga menos para sus pobres hombros, pero esto aún no había acabado, aun faltaba el grito del pueblo, tómo algunas empanadas de carne y las devoró enseguida.

Mientras tanto el regente daba vueltas y vueltas a su comida, el solo hecho de pensar en la concepción de un niño híbrido le daba asco, todos los saiyajins eran educados para respetar su sangre y su honor y el mismo príncipe de la dinastía real había traicionado sus costumbres y la herencia saiya."No puedo creer que esto sea verdad¿estaré soñando? y lo peor de todo es que no puedo preguntar mas por su familia asquerosa, porque es capaz de asesinarme, lo supe por su mirada, supongo que la hembra era la que se revolcó como una perra con el, ella debe ser la madre de el bastardo, estoy seguro, mas tarde pasaré a ver el video para saber en que quedaron, o que se dijeron cuando termino el apareamiento."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Planeta Tierra Corporación Capsula.**

Bulma ya había llegado hace unos minutos a la corporación capsula, su muñequera tenía la capacidad de la teletransportacion pero era limitada, solo una mas y tendría que esperar varios dias para volverla a usar debido a que se descargaba.

Ella subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Trunks, abrió la puerta y entro despacio sin hacer el menor ruido.-Trunks, cielo despierta ya casi es hora de ir a la escuela, llegarás tarde si no te levantas ya.-Moviendolo un poco para despertar a su hijo el dormilón.

Trunks abrió sus ojos azules que tenían lagañas y dió un largo bostezo.-Mama, ¿ya amaneció?, pero no he dormido nada.-

-¿Como que nada.?-

-Si, recien cerré los ojos y ya es de día.-

- Vaya osea que el niñito no durmio nada, anda no pongas mas excusas y levantate para que desayunes.-

-No quiero ir mama ya no dan clases y solo me aburro en el salón, ademas que tengo una asistencia intachable.-

-Lo se hijo, se que no has faltado ni un solo dia, pero es tu obligación ir a la escuela, ademas si te levantas rápido te diré algo que te gustará.-

-¿Que es?-. Se levantó animoso el pequeño de cabellos lilas.

Bueno te diré la buena noticia, pero te levantas sin pereza ¿trato?.-Bulma le enseñó el meñique a su hijo.

-Hecho.-El niño junto su dedo meñique con el de su madre y los dos dijeron al unisono.-Trato hecho no será deshecho.-

-Bien ahora te lo diré, ayer fui a ver a tu padre y esta en un planeta donde hay mas saiyajins que sobrevivieron a la destrucción de Vejitasei y pues tu padre como bien sabes es el príncipe de ellos y por eso lo quieren hacer rey, pero no te preocupes, tu padre me dijo que no piensa serlo, solo se quedará un tiempo aya para estar un poco con su gente y dijo que te llevara ayá para que pases tiempo con el y conoscas un poco sobre tu herencia saiya.

A Trunks le brillaban sus ojos azules, estaba tan feliz que su padre lo llevara con el para hablarle de su gente y de como era el planeta de los saiyajins, siempre había querido saber como era, pero el casi nunca le hablaba, esa era la oportunidad de su vida para saber todo respecto a esos guerreros y tambien pasar tiempo con su padre.

Trunks se puso de pie y saltó en la cama.- Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, viajaré al espacio lalalalala.-Canturreaba el semisaiya.

Bulma solo le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa a su hijo.

-Mama, ¿puedo llevar a goten conmigo?-

¡Eh!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dejen reviews **

**By Saiya Elite **


	8. Invitación

_**Invitación **_

Trunks se puso de pie y saltó en la cama.- Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, viajaré al espacio lalalalala.-Canturreaba el semisaiya.

Bulma solo le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa a su hijo.

-Mama, ¿puedo llevar a goten conmigo?-

¡Eh!

-Si, vamos mamá dí que si, vamos.-

-Trunks no se si sea una buena idea, rcuerda que tu padre será el encargado de cuidarte y pues trayendole a goten seria un trabajo ""extra"".-Le dijo Bulma al pequeño con una gota en la frente.

-ahhhh mama, pero si goten y yo nos sabemos cuidar solos, no nos pasará nada, anda di que sí.-Trunks le agarraba de la mano a su mama para que acceda.

-Uy Trunks, esta bien, pero si tu padre se pone furioso no sera culpa mía, tu dirás que fuiste el de la idea.-

O.O -Pero mama, tu eres la que sabe muy bien tratar con el caracter de papá, no se como lo convences pero despues de la noche a la mañana siguiente el esta de mejor humor y te hace caso.-

-Jejejeje pues veras pequeño, tu madre tiene sus trucos para dominar al fiero saiyajin.-

-Entonces le dirás que fuiste tu la de la idea.-

Bulma se lleva el dedo a la barbilla.-Pues supongo que tendré que decirle que fui yo, ademas tendría que hablar con MIlk para que le diera el permiso a Goten.-

Trunks hizo miles de piruetas en el aire.-Esta va a ser la mejor aventura mama, estoy muy feliz.-

-Todo por mi pequeño.-

-Mama ya no soy un pequeño soy un guerrero.-Comenzando a sacar los musculos para que su madre se los vea, cosa que a Bulma le sacó una sonrisa.

Bueno, mi guerrero, ya es hora de que cumpla con sus obligaciones, porque si no no hay viaje.

-Si, aún recuerdo la promesa mama no te preocupes.-

-Que bueno que no te falle la memoria.-

Trunks le sonríe a Bulma con complicidad y le da la espalda para dirigirse al baño.

-Eh Trunks, espera un momento, ven acercate.-

Trunks se acerca a su madre con un gran signo de interrogacion en la cabeza.-Dime mamá.-

-Cuando estes en ese planeta, quiero que permanescas siempre muy cerca de tu padre y veas todos sus pasos, tampoco quiero que confies ciegamente en esos barbaros saiyajins no me dan confianza alguna.-Le dijo Bulma algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes mamá yo se muy bien cuidarme ya te lo dije, pero respecto a mi padre, no entiendo porque quieres que vea todos sus pasos. ¿acaso te preocupa algo?.-o,O Trunks vió con un poco de desconfianza a su madre.

-Mmmm, para nada, solo que quiero que me cuentes como se comporta tu padre, nada mas.-

-Ahhh ya, no hay problema, ahora me bañaré porque ya se me hizo tardeeee.-El pequeño salio disparado para el baño.

-Me pregunto como se lo tomaría Vegeta al ver a goten en compañía de Trunks, lástima que yo no pueda ir aya, la cara de Vegeta no tendría precio jijijijiji, ahora debo arreglarme para pedirle permiso a Milk.-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta despues de tomar su abundante desayuno se fue a entrenar a la plataforma de entrenamiento con la guardia real, todos obviamente sabían que el principe era mucho mas fuerte que ellos, pero aun así daban lo mejor de sí para demostrar que eran dignos de pertenecer a su gardia real.

Vegeta bajó su Ki para estar casi parejos con ellos, la pelea no tendía chiste si el de un solo golpe o con su Ki los mandaba a volar lejos, el príncipe estaba muy concentrado en sus contrincantes, pero por alguna razón se despistó, se sintió observado, pero no de una manera normal.

"Es Feiji, que hace aquí esa hembra, ¿será que aún tiene esperanzas de acostarse conmigo? si es así, esta perdiendo su tiempo."-ahhh.- lanzó un puñetazo que le aventó directamente en la cara a Binnu, el saiyajin al mando del ejercito real. Mientras que Kabittssu, soldado de Elite del antiguo Vejitasei sonreía entre dientes.

Vegeta decidió ignorarla completamente."Esa hembra me mira de manera muy extraña, podría decir que me ve con cara de asco, "¿Será que, la noticia ya esta circulando?".El príncipe se quedó encerrado en sus pensamientos y no se fijó que Binnu le estampó un tremendo golpe en el estomago dejando casi sin aliento al principe.

uffff.-No estuvo mal ese golpe, pero yo te enseñare como se golpea.-Vegeta le devolvió el golpe pero mucho mas fuerte en el estómago, dejando a Binnu seminconciente.

El heredero de la familia real levitó en el aire y se acercó a Ferji.¿-Que tanto miras hembra.?.-Le preguntó para salir de dudas.

Ella miró hacia el suelo.-No es nada, solo pensaba en que como es posible que un saiyajin puro traicione su sangre.-E inmediatmente salió del lugar.

Vegeta tenía muchas ganas de ponerla en su lugar.-"Esa perra es una atrevida, como se atreve a hablarme así."Cerro sus puños fuertemente y alzó la mirada hacia el castillo donde lo miraba el regente."Al parecer este día no sera uno de los mejores."Pensó el prícncipe al retirarse del lugar.

Los soldados no comprendieron lo que dijo la hembra y Kabbitsu se acercó a ella dispuesto a interrogarla.

-Que diablos te has creído ferji,como puedes dirigirte así a su alteza real, ¿acaso no tienes respeto por tus superiores?.-Tomándola del brazo con fuerza.

-Sueltame bestia.-Se soltó del agarre de kabbitsu.- Claro que lo tengo, pero con los saiyajins que respeten nuestro honor y sangre.-

-¿Que tiene que ver el prícipe?.-

-Tiene que ver mucho querido, al parecer no te has enterado de la noticia, nuestro admirado ""Rey"" a quebrantado todas nuestras leyes y a cometido traicion a su sangre trayendo al mundo a un hijo Híbrido.-

Un silencio colectivo se hizo presente en la plataforma, a todos se les fue la sangre a los pies.

El regente había observado todo desde la ventana y esta situación y comportamiento de los demas sayajins era lo que mas temía, pero lo hecho hecho estaba ya había mandado los pergaminos a las familias mas importantes pertenecientes a la nobleza diciendo la noticia del heredero híbrido y tambien al palacio, era solo cuestion de unas horas para que todos se enteraran de este pequeñisimo detalle.

Rettusu se dirigió a la sala para ver totalmente el video, tenía que ver toda la grabacion y enterarse si la hemra peliazul era o no la madre del mocoso híbrido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma llamó a su empresa para comunicar que llegaría un poco tarde a trabajar ese día, debido asuntos personales, se vistió enseguida con la ropa de la empresa porque solo pasaría a la casa de Chichi para hablar y luego se iría a la corporación a trabajar, tomó una nave de color roja ultimo modelo de la corporación y despegó, en una hora aproximadamente ella llegó a la montaña paoz y descendió muy cerca de la casa de su amigo Goku.

Goku estaba pescando junto a goten para el almuerzo de ese día y divisó la nave de Bulma aterrizando en su casa.

-Mira goten parece que Bulma viene a visitarnos.-Dijo el hombre de cabellos alborotados con una gran sonrisa.-

-Si, lo malo es que no siento el Ki de Trunks con ella.- u.u

-Je je vamos Goten no te pongas asi.-Sobandole la cabellera a su réplica.

-Vamos a ver a Bulma y llevarle los pescados a tu mamá, ¿te parece?.-

-Si vamos papá, tengo mucha hambre.-

-Entonces vamos pronto.-

Dicho así ambos fueron volando con los pescados en las manos.

Chichi salió de la casa al sentir la nave aterrizar y saludo alegremente a Bulma.

-Hola Bulma, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.-Ambas se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

-Tienes razón no nos habíamos visto desde hace mucho.-

-¿A que se debe tu visita.?-Preguntó chichi.

Pues veras, vengo aa...

-Holaaaaaaaaaa Bulma.-Gritó el pequeño soltando los pescados y alzando las manitas.

-Gotennnn hasta cuando vas a aprender a saludar corrrectamente a las personas, se dice buenos dias.-Le aclaró muy molesta Chichi a goten.

-Aah chichi no seas tan extricta.-Sonrió Bulma.

-¿Como has estado Bulma.? -

Bulma se viró muy despacio para ver al dueño de la voz.

-Goku, no te había sentido, que haces atras de mi espalda, es a tí quien Chichi te tiene que enseñar modales.- xD

Goku solo la miraba y le regalaba su típica sonrisa sincera.

-Vaya que si lo intento Bulma, pero este hombre es muy dificil.-Se cruzó de brazos Chichi.

-Ni que lo digas, Vegeta también lo es, parece que los saiyajin son un caso perdido.-Ambos rieron al unisono y entraron en la casa.

Chichi le ofreció un vaso de leche y galletas de chocolate a Bulma.

-Y bien que se te ofrece Bulma.-

-Pues vengo hasta aquí para pedirte algo.-

o,O -¿que es?, oh espera, Goten ve a lavarte las manos y tu Goku ve a poner esos pescados en el lavadero.

-Ahora si dime Bulma soy toda oídos.-

Bulma le comenzó a platicar todo lo acontecido sobre Vegeta y el nuevo planeta de los saiyajins, Goku que estaba comiendo un pan en la cocina salió de alli con dirección a la sala, esa noticia le pareció muy interesante.

-¿y dices que llevaras a Trunks alli?-Preguntó Chichi muy sorprendida al enterarse que Vegeta se haría cargo de su hijo.

-Si, pero eso no es todo, te quería decir que pues mmmm no se como decirlo mmm vine aquí por petición de Trunks para que me des el permiso y Goten vaya a conocer el planeta.

-¿Queeeee?.- Chichi se quedo petrificada no le gustaba para nada la idea de que su Goten se juntara con esos rebeldes sin causa.

-Vamos Chichi, no habrá ni un peligro, ellos se teletrasportaran con mi muñequera hacia el planeta, no tendran que viajar en una nave espacial, ademas Vegeta estará alli y los niños son muy fuertes.-Dijo Bulma mordiendo una galleta.

-Siiiiiiii mamá porfis dame el permiso, anda vamos que quiero ir a conocer ese lugar.-Goten le halaba la falda a Milk.

-mmmm.-

-De veras esta así la cosa, vaya no me imagine que quedarían mas saiyajins con vida, suena muy interesante yo tambien quiero ir.-

-Tu no vas.- Le grito Chichi a Goku, me has dejado tanto tiempo sola y todavía quieres irte de mi lado.-Tomando un pañuelo y secandose las lagrimas de cocodrilo.

u.u -Basta Chichi no te pongas así n.nU solo sería unos días, ademas yo cuidaría de Goten y Trunks, que dices eh ;) -

-que noooooooooo, tu no te irás de aquí.-

-Y Goten.-Preguntó Bulma.

Chichi dudo un poco al responder.-Si me prometes que todo estará bien y que goten estara seguro le doy mi permiso.-

-siiiiiii- Grito Goten.

-No te preocupes Chichi, todo estara bajo control.-

-Vaya parece que yo no podre ir.- T.T se quedo con la carita de perrito goku.

-grrrr, no me hagas enfadar goku ni lo pienses, te tendre muy bien vigilado para que no te me escapes con la teletransportación.-

-Que mala eres Milk u.u .-

Bulma sonrió.-Chichi ven que quiero hablar algo en privado.-

Ambas se alejaron de los 2 saiyas y se fueron a un rincón un tanto lejos de la sala.

-Esta será una segunda luna de miel para tí Chichi, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad.-Bulma le guiñó el ojo.-

-Ay Bulma tu siempre pensando en eso.-Ella viró la cara muy sonrojada.

**--------------------------------------------------------Fin del capítulo.------------------------------------------------------**

**Dejen Reviews **

**By Saiya Elite ;)**


	9. Lo que le espera al pobre príncipe

**Lo que le espera al pobre príncipe**

Bulma sonrió.-Chichi ven que quiero hablar algo en privado.-

Ambas se alejaron de los 2 saiyas y se fueron a un rincón un tanto lejos de la sala.

-Esta será una segunda luna de miel para tí Chichi, no dejes pasar esta oportunidad.-Bulma le guiñó el ojo.-

-Ay Bulma tu siempre pensando en eso.-Ella viró la cara muy sonrojada.

Vamos Chichi, no seas tan reservada, hay que aprovechar estas oportunidades, para lo que tu sabes.-Bulma le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

-Creo que tienes razón Bulma.-

-Porsupuesto.-

Goku se acercó a las 2 mujeres que cuchicheaban con picardía.

-¿De que estan hablamdo?.-

-Asuntos de mujeres.-Dijo Bulma cruzandose de brazos, como lo solía hacer el príncipe.

Goku la miró un tanto sorprendido. "Lo Vegeta se le esta pegando."Penso con una sonrisa finjida y algo nerviosa.-¿Cuando será el viaje.?

-mmm...realemente no se, Vegeta me pidió unos días para comunicar esta noticia mmmm.-

-Supongo que para mañana.-

-¿Mañana?.-Preguntó Chichi.-

-Si, no creo que necesite de mucho tiempo para decir que tiene un hijo y que lo llevará al planeta para que pase un tiempo junto a el.-

Goku se quedo serio pensando la situación.-¿Y donde es ese famoso planeta?.-

Chichi lo miró con los ojos en forma de rendijas.-No te importa la localización de ese planeta.-

-Pero chichi, solo era una pregunta nada mas.-

-Pobre de ti, si se te llegara ocurrir la brillante idea de dejarme sola otra vez, no habrá mas comida para ti,¿me oíste?.-

Goku solo se llevo la mano detras de la cabeza con una gota de sudor en la frente.-"Trendré que ser muy cuidadoso, si quiero irme."

Este bueno muchachos, los tengo que dejar, el trabajo me llama y la corporación no se maneja sola.-Bulma le dió un beso de despedida a Chichi a Goku y por último al pequeño Goten que estaba viendo sus caricaturas favoritas.

Bulma salió de la modesta casa y se metió en su nave, despegando inmediatamente, mientras los Son la despedian alzando sus manos.

-Ahora que Bulma se fue, me pondré a cocinar y tu Goten empieza a empacar tus cosas.-

- Si mama lo haré ahora mismo.-El pequeño corrió enseguida a su cuarto.

Solo Goku se quedó con una carita de pena.

-Quita esa cara Goku.-Le dijo su esposa.

-aaaaaaaahh.- un suspiro en Goku no se hizo esperar y entro en la casa sin decir ni pío.

Chichi vió a goku con un poco de pena."Es una lástima que prefieras estar en cualquier lugar lejos de casa, a que pasar tiempo conmigo."Pensó Chichi un poco llorosa, procediendo a entrar a su hogar para preparar el almuerzo.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ya había llegado el ocaso en el planeta Vejita y el príncipe estaba algo melancólico viendo la caída del sol dede la terraza del castillo."Será que yo caeré como ese sol, ¿cuando llegue la oscuridad?, no esperaría a que me hechen y dudo mucho que lo hicieran, yo mismo daría la media vuelta, para retirarme con el orgullo en alto, pero sin llevar ya el título del príncipe saiyajin, sería duro para mí, pero todo se supera en la vida."

Kabbitsu entró a la terraza, pero fue observado inmediatamente por el rey Vegeta.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Kabbitsu.?-Preguntó el príncipe enojado por su repentina aparición.

Kabbitsu se arrodilló para saludar al rey.--Disculpe majestad, solo vine a avisarle que la noticia ya se dió a conocer por todo el planeta Vejita.-"No se puede leer su mirada, pero al parecer esta tranquilo y le da igual lo que se dice de el."

-Hmp- ¿y?.-

-Pues verá alteza, como ya se imaginará, esta noticia causó polémica en el planeta, muchos saiyajins, renegaron de usted y otros pues se llevaron un susto con la noticia, pero al saber que su hijo, el príncipe Trunks, es muy fuerte y se puede transformar en ssj les pareció aceptable su heredero.-

Vegeta soltó un lago suspiro imperceptible."Pensé que la situación se iba a poner realmente fea, pero que suerte que no fue así."

-Verá, alteza, lo de su hijo fue una noticia impactante para todos incluso para mí, no me lo esperaba, pero a diferencia de otros saiyajins yo si lo entiendo y también lo importante es que su hijo sea muy fuerte y honre a nuestra sangre, si fuera debil yo creo que eso si sería deshonra.-Aclaró Kabbitsu.

A Vegeta le alegro ese razonamiento de Kabbitsu, no en valde el fue alguna vez miembro de la Elite de Vejitasei.-Tienes razón Kabbitsu, me agrada que al menos tu y otros saiyajins si sepan usar la cabeza.-

Kabbitssu continuó arrodillado y con el puño a la altura del pecho.-Se lo agradesco majestad.-

-Kabbittsu, levantate.-Ordenó Vegeta muy firme y con una mirada que helaba los huesos a cualquiera.-

El saiya obedeció y se puso en pie.-Dime algo Kabbitsu, en el antiguo Vejitasei, ocurrió algo asi, me refiero a si un saiyajin quebranto las reglas y tuvo un hijo Hibrido.

-Majestad, su caso no ha sido el primero en la historia, se supieron de muchos casos así, pero lastimosamente esos híbridos resultaron ser muy debiles, mas debiles que los saiyajins de clase baja, un rango que no era aceptable para un guerrero y su destino fue la muerte tanto para los padres como para los hijos.

-¿Eso se dió en vejita?, no recuerdo haber visto algo así.-Preguntó el príncipe algo turbado.

-Exactamente en Vejitasei no nacieron esos híbridos, esas circunstancias se dieron en las colonias conquistadas por nosotros, osea en otros planetas.-

-Lo imaginaba..-Murmuró el príncipe.

-Majestad, ¿Cuando viene el príncipe Trunks?.-

-No lo sé, pero debe de venir en unos dias, quizas pasado mañana.-

-Si me lo permite alteza, me gustaría conocer a su hijo personalmente.-

Vegeta lo miró con una sonrisa sarcastica.- Esta bien Kabbitsu, si quieres comprobar sus poderes yo mismo le diré que te de una demostración.

Kabbitsu sonrió complacido, exactamente el no quería un combate, solo quería ver a el niño de cerca para saber como era un hibrido, nada mas y tambien no estaria mal comprobar lo que decia su padre,podría ser que le estuviera tirando demasiadas flores.

-Ve a decirle al regente que tenga lista una habitación para el príncipe Trunks y la quiero cerca de la mía.-

-Si alteza con su permiso.-Se retira Kabbitssu para cumplir las órdenes.

Vegeta se dió vuelta y se percató que el sol ya se había ocultado.-Espero que Trunks se comporte muy bien, cosa que no creo, tendré que intentar quitarle esas costumbres amariconadas de los humanos,como eso de llevar pijama de animalitos y dormir con peluches.-El príncipe rió con malicia.-De aquí vas a salir como todo un hombre Trunks, un verdadero príncipe saiyajin.-Vegeta se retiró del lugar para bajar a cenar algo.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Trunks había llegado mas temprano a casa, como era el último día de clase solo se dió una pequeña fiesta para despedir a los niños.

Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿donde estas?.-Gritaba el pequeño buscando a Bulma por todas partes.

Bulma salió de la sala con un cigarro en la mano.

El pequeño se tiró a los brazos de su madre.-Y dime mama ¿hablaste con la mama de Goten?, ¿te dió permiso?, ¿cuando nos vamos.?.-

-Trunks solo una pregunta a la vez jejeje.-

-Es la emoción mamá.-

-Bueno, te entiendo y te diré que te has salido con la tuya mi guerrero.-

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii, fantastico, gracias mamá, no se que haría sin ti, dime mama ¿cuando nos vamos.?-

-Hable con Chichi y quedamos que sería para mañana en la mañana, seguro que Goku trae a Goten con la teletransportación hasta la corporación capsula y yo los llevare con la muñequera hasta ese planeta.

-Mama, ¿porque no nos lleva el señor goku hasta ese planeta.?-

Bulma tosió el humo del cigarrillo.-Porque si va Goku a ese planeta, estoy segura de que no querra devolverse para la Tierra y Chichi se molestará mucho, ademas olvidas el caracter de tu padre, suficiente para el será ver a Goten en tu compañía como para rematarlo trayendo a goku ante su presencia, no olvides que tu padre es un tanto ""especial"" cuando nombran en su presencia el nombre de goku.-

-Jejejeje ni que lo digas mama siempre que menciono al papa de goten, el dice Kakarotto grrrr es un insecto.-

n.nU - No imites a tu padre Trunks jejeje.-

-No lo volvere hacer, jeje lo siento XD .-

-Ahora que ya te dije que te saliste con la tuya, ve a darte una ducha y despues almorzaremos los 2 juntos y mas tarde haremos la maleta ¿que te parece? ;) .-

-Superrrrrrr.-

**-----------------------------------------------------------Fin del capítulo-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dejen Reviews**

**By Saiya Elite ;) **


	10. Una calamidad se aproxima a Vejitasei

_**Una calamidad se aproxima a Vejitasei**_

Jejejeje ni que lo digas mamá, siempre que menciono al papá de Goten, el dice Kakarotto grrrr es un insecto.-

n.nU - No imites a tu padre Trunks jejeje.-

-No lo volveré hacer, jeje lo siento .-

-Ahora que ya te dije que te saliste con la tuya, ve a darte una ducha, despues almorzaremos los 2 juntos y mas tarde haremos la maleta ¿que te parece? ;) .-

-Superrrrrrr.-

Ambos almorzaron muy animadamente a la tarde, Trunks no dejaba de hablar sobre su padre y su alegría de pasar tiempo con el.

-Trunks, espero que te portes bien, no quiero que hagas enojar a tu padre con tus travesuras.-

-Eso será algo dificil, intentaré no hacer travesuras, pero es complicado intentar que mi padre este satisfecho con nuestro comportamiento y mas aún que no este enojado.-

-Tienes razón Trunks, tendré que hablar con el, su endemoniado caracter, a cambiado mucho pero no del todo.-

-Quieres decir que ¿papá era peor?.-

-Ufffff, era peor, ahora esta muy pasable, antes no se le podía dirigir la palabra sin que te conteste con alguna grosería.-

-Mama, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.-

-Dime Trunks.-

-Si papá era tan insoportable como dijiste, ¿porque lo invitaste a la corporación capsula?, supongo que tuvieron muchos problemas ¿no?.-

-Demasiados diría yo, mira hijo te seré franca, cuando vi a tu padre en el bosque despues que namekusein explotara,Vegeta se me hizo muy atractivo.-Dijo Bulma con la mano en la mejilla y muy sonrojada.

El pequeño se quedó con la boca abierta.-Woou, fue amor a primera vista jejejeje.-

Bulma miró de reojo a su hijo.-Imagino que tu padre sintió lo mismo por mí, si no no creo que aya accedido a vivir en mi casa, el no sabía que yo era una científica y que podría ayudarle para su entrenamiento.-

-Fue amor a primera vista.- sonrío Trunks convencido.-Papá jamás me ha dicho nada sobre ustedes.-Llevandose una cucharada de helado a la boca.

-No me extraña, tu padre es muy reservado y no anda diciendo sus cosas a cualquiera.-

-Mamá ya acabé mi postre, ¿podemos ir a mi habitación para preparar la maleta?. -

-Si, vamos ahora mismo.-

Los dos se levantaron y fueron a la habitación de Trunks

-Mama, ¿cuantos días me quedare allí?.-

-Los días en que yo este fuera de casa.-

-Ahhh,mira ¿te parece?.-Trunks sacó una maleta bastante grande del closet.

-No cres que es muy grande, ademas solo te quedarás pocos días.-

-Me parece perfecta, no olvides que tengo que llevar mi ropa, mi cepillo de dientes, golosinas, juegos y tambien revistas de spyderman, y mi ropa de entrenamiento.-

-Uhh, Bueno, supongo que el lugar es bastante grande.-

-¿Llevarás a el Sr oso.?-

-Sí mama, me gusta dormir con el.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa Son se vivía exactamente lo mismo, Goten tambien estaba haciendo su maleta, pero la estaba llenando de puros juguetes y por encima guardaba sus interiores y ropa de entrenamiento.

-Chichi, ¿ya va estar el amuerzo?.-Preguntaba Goku con una mano en el estómago y sus tripas saiyajins protestando por comida.

-En un momento estará listo, hasta mientras ve a lavarte las manos y ayudame a poner la mesa.-

Goku se levanto del mueble donde se hayaba acostado y fue al baño a lavarselas, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver a Goten."Espero que Goten se porte bien n.nU es algo travieso e ingenuo y estoy seguro que ha vegeta le va a crispar los nervios.

**Horas despues...**

Las horas se fueron volando en la preparación del viaje, llegó la noche y todos dormían placidamente, a exepción de goku quien no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en toda la diversión que se iba a perder, de tanto pensar el amanecer llegó y los primeros rayos del sol indicaban que ya era hora de levantarse, al menos para ellos.

"Tengo que despertar a Goten para que se aliste".Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de goten, habría la puerta com mucho cuidado para tratar de no despertar a Gohan, que ultimamente había trasnochado mucho con sus estudios y se merecia un buen descaso.

-Goten, Goten, despierta ya es hora de levantarse, tienes que vestirte.-

Goten que estaba todavía medio dormido se le hacía dificil abrir los ojos.-Papá unos minutos mas tengo mucho sueño.-Bostesando el pequeño.

-No puedo dejarte dormir mas Goten, recuerda que quedamos con Bulma en su casa, para que te vayas a ese planeta.-

-Goten hizo un esfuerzo sobresaiyajin para poder sentarse en su cama, se restregó sus pequeños ojos y se saco las lagañas.

-Esta bien papa, ya me levanté.-

-Ahora metete en el baño para que te duches.-Dijo Goku amablemente.-

-Pero si ya me duche ayer.- Protestaba Goten.

Goku con una tremenda gota de sudor en la frente.-Tienes que hacerlo otra vez, todos los dias se tiene que lavar el cuerpo.-

-Aahhh ya voy.-Dijo Goten sin mucho animo.

"Goten se parece mucho a mí, recuerdo que yo casi no me bañaba y cuando conocí a Bulma ella me duchó."Sonreía Goku al recordar los viejos tiempos cuando el y su amiga estaban en busca de las esferas del dragon.

Despues de unos minutos Goten ya había salido del baño con sus calzoncillos puestos y con una sonrisa radiante.-¿Ya esta el desayuno?.-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Corporación Capsula**

Trunks se encontraba listo para partir, su madre lo había vestido muy bien, para ir a ese planeta y Bulma estaba inclinada a la altura de Trunks dandole unos concejos.

-Cuando llegues alla y veas a esos saiyajins quiero que demuestres que eres muy educado y tambien demuestres todos tus modales,recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado, si esa gente no es educada, no vayas a imitarles en sus malacrianzas, se aprende lo bueno mas no lo malo, tienes que demostrarles que tu eres digno de ser el príncipe de ese planeta.-

-Si mamá, no te preocupes.-

-Ah, también te quería decir que no vayas a cometer tantas travesuras ayá, trata de controlar a Goten y no le sigas cuando veas que esta cometiendo una travesura gigante, debes recordar que la paciencia de tu padre es muy limitada e imagino que la paciencia de los demas saiyajins también.

-Trataré de controlar a Goten, no debes preocuparte demasiado, estoy seguro que papá le pondrá limites.-

-De eso estoy segura.-Bulma le sobo la cabellera a Trunks.

En ese mismo instante Goku se hizo presente con la teletrasportación y llego donde se encontaban Bulma y Trunks.

-Hola.-Saludo Goku.- Con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Hola Goten, hola señor Goku.-Trunks saludo a los recien llegados.

-Goten, te ves muy guapo hoy.-Le dijo Bulma al verlo muy bien vestidito.

-Gracias Bulma.-Se sonrojo el pequeño poniendose algo ruborisado, su mamá habia exedido la formalidad en su vestuario.

-Bulma estas segura que no quieres que lleve a los niños a ese planeta.-Le dijo Goku muy esperazado.

-No Goku, no te molestes, yo los llevaré a ese planeta, ademas quiero hablar con Vegeta sobre un invitado inesperado.-Le guiñó el ojo Bulma.

-Bueno, espero que les vaya bien en su aventura muchachos.-Goku sobó la cabellera a los 2 pequeños.-

-Gracias.- Dijeron los 2 chiquillos al unisono.

-Muchachos sujetense de mí.-Dijo Bulma.

Pero algo extraño sucedió, por mas que accionaba el botón, ella no podía teletrasnportarce al lugar.-¿Que sucede?.- Preguntó Goku.

-No lo sé, simplemente no responde a la teletransporación.-Un pitito de la muñequera se hizo presente acompañado por un mensaje diciendo **Sobrecarga.**

-Dios no puede ser.-Bulma se llevo su mano a la cabeza.

-¿Que pasa mamá?, ¿porque no nos vamos?.-

-La muñequera, esta recargada para 2 viajes mas, osea para la ida de ustedes y el regreso para mí, pero al parecer no funciona porque llevamos muchas cosas al planeta, debí pensar en todo y estudiar mas este aparato para que no sucediera un percanse así.-´.

-Nooooooo.-Dijeron los pequeños con cara de puchero.

Goku sonrió y le tocó el hombro a Bulma.-No debes preocuparte, aqui tienes una muñequera que no se desgasta y puede teletransportarce con mucho peso.-

Bulma lo quedó mirando intrigada, pero rápidamente se dió cuenta que hablaba de el mismo.-¿Pero y Chichi.? -

-Oh vamos Bulma solo será un rato para llevarlos, despues me regreso a la Tierra contigo, ¿tengo que traerte de vuelta no?.-

-Si, tienes razón.-Sonrió Bulma alividada.

-Entonces vamos chicos tomense de mí, que yo los llevaré a Vejitasei.-

-¿Sabes la ubicación del planeta?, porque la otra vez me lo preguntaste y no te dije nada.-

-Jejejeje, nop.-

Todos se cayeron para atras y con gotas de sudor en la frente.

-Esta es la dirección Goku.-Le enseñó la muñequera.-Se encuentra al sur.-

-Ah ya, entonces esta vez nos vamos, ¿Estan listos?, no los escucho ¿estan listos?.-

Todos se sumaron a su juego y gritarón.- siiiiiiiii.- Y se perdierón en el tiempo y espacio de la teletrasportación.

**------------------------------------------------Fin del capitlo-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Dejen Reviews**

**By Saiya Elite **


	11. El tío Vegeta

_**El tío Vegeta **_

-Entonces vamos chicos tomense de mí, que yo los llevaré a Vejitasei.-

-¿Sabes la ubicación del planeta?, porque la otra vez me lo preguntaste y no te dije nada.-

-Jejejeje, nop.-

Todos se cayeron para atras y con gotas de sudor en la frente.

-Esta es la dirección Goku.-Le enseñó la muñequera.-Se encuentra al sur.-

-Ah ya, entonces esta vez nos vamos, ¿Estan listos?, no los escucho ¿estan listos?.-

Todos se sumaron a su juego y gritarón.- siiiiiiiii.- Y se perdierón en el tiempo y espacio de la teletrasportación.

Es cuestión de milésimas de segundos todos pisaron suelo firme.

-Uh ¿Lllegamos mamá?.-Preguntó Trunks.

-Creo que si, ¿tu que dices Goku? ¿es o no es Vejitasei?.-

Goku cierra los ojos y se concentra para percibir el Ki de Vegeta.-Estamos en Vejitasei muchahos, solo que llegamos a una zona apartada, mas al norte puedo sentir el Ki de Vegeta y muchos mas saiyajins.-

-Si es cierto, se puede sentir el Ki de mi papá no muy lejos de aqui.-

Bulma exaló aire aliviada, por un momento pensó que se habían equivocado de planeta.

-Vamos a volar hasta alla muchachos.-Sonreía el Saiya.

Todos comenzaron a levitar menos Goku y Bulma.

-Goku, recuerda lo que dijiste, regresaras a la Tierra cuando hayamos encontrado a Vegeta.-

Goku miraba hacia el cielo como que si tuviera oídos sordos, tomó repentinamente de la cintura a Bulma causándole gran sorpresa a ella y voló con mucha velocidad, los niños , reían al ver como Bulma protestaba porque todos sus cabellos se despeinaban y estaban parados.

En pocos minutos ellos llegaron a la Torre de Garuden (el palacio) donde recidia el actual Rey Vegeta.

-Los niños y Goku aterrizaron afuera del castillo,los saiyajins miraban de pies a cabeza a los saiyas recien llegados, pero miraban con mas atención a Bulma, debido a sus atributos.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?.-Preguntó el capitán de la guardia real, en vista que no los conocía se puso en posición de combate."Pueden ser rebeldes que quieren hacerle algo al príncipe, debido a la noticia del hijo Hibrido."

Goku se llevó la mano detras de la cabeza y se la rascaba, mientras que Bulma al ver la posición de ese saiya se aferró al cuerpo de Goku, que lucía una cara de completa despreocupación.

Vegeta que había sentido el Ki de los visitantes no podía creerlo, quería pensar que se estaba equivocando pero por mas que intentaba sentir el Ki de su hijo y mujer, no aparecían solos.

Vegeta salió volando y aterrizó a las afueras del castillo, donde vió a la guardia real preparada para un combate de limpia de rebeldes.

-Papá.-Dijo Trunks con mucha alegría.

Vegeta se quedo tieso, sintió un frío recorrerle todo el cuerpo de arriba a abajo, de abajo hacia arriba.

-Trunnks...-Alcanzó a decir.

-¿Majestad el es el príncipe Trunks?.- Pregunto Binnu.

El solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y todos los soldados bajaron la guardia incluso Binnu.

-Retirénse.-Fue la órden que el rey dió y todos se fueron del lugar, pero ni tanto solo se fueron de la vista del rey porque tenían mucha curiosidad por saber quienes eran los acompañantes del hijo híbrido del rey.

-¿Que demonios haces aquí? Kakarotto.-Pregunto Vegeta con mucha fiereza.

-Este yo, Vegeta jejejeje, Hola como estas.-Le movió la mano en forma de saludo, mientras que el príncipe gruñía en respuesta.

Bulma se puso las manos en la cadera.-Vegeta llego acá y ni siquiera saludas a tu hijo ni a mí, se que debes estar sorprendido porque traje a kaka.. ahhh digo Goku, pero no tienes porque poner esa cara.-

-¿Ah no?, Debo hacerles una fiesta para celebrar su Bienvenida.-Dijo con sarcasmo Vegeta.

-Basta Vegeta, me estas haciendo enojar.-Y ella avanzó hasta el con paso muy firme y le puso la mano en su fornido pecho.-Quiero que te comportes porque no deseo ver triste a Trunks, el ha estado muy feliz por este viaje.-Le dijo susurrandole.-¿No nos vas a invitar a pasar?, necesito poner las cosas de Goten y Trunks en habitaciones.-Bulma no dejaba esa mirada desafiante, ella como nadie mas en el universo sabía como tratar el caracter del príncipe.

Vegeta dió una última mirada a su eterno rival e hizo unas señas para que se acercaran a el y entraran al palacio.

-Estas muy callado Vegeta, a poco no te gusto nuestra visita.-

-Grrr.-

Los pequeños se miraban algo confundidos debido a que los guardias se reverenciaban cuando el príncipe pasaba.

-Mira Goten mi papá es muy importante, es el rey de este planeta ¿que te parece?.-

-Genial, espero que nos divertamos mucho.-

El príncipe paró en seco su caminar al escuchar este último comentario."Acaso el mocoso de Kakarotto piensa quedarse en mi planeta."Pensó el saiya algo extrañado.

Al llegar a la sala Bulma se acostó en el primer sofá.-Adelante ponte comoda dijo el príncipe con su tono sarcástico.

-Vegie ¿estas molesto por algo?.-Le preguntó inocentemente.

-No que va.-Contesto el príncipe con una vena en la frente.

-Toma asiento kakarotto y ustedes tambien mocosos.-Fue lo mas amable que pudo decir.

Todos se sentaron pero estaban extremadamente callados, al parecer el príncipe no estaba muy contento con la presencia de ellos.

-Vegeta, te preguntaras porque hay tanto equipaje, la razón es muy sencilla, como te vas a quedar con Trunks, decidí invitar a Goten para que le haga compañía y asi nuestro hijo no se aburra, ya que imagino que no te gustará jugar a los carritos con el, ademas los chicos me prometieron que se portaran bien y no te causaran problemas, así que quita esa cara Vegeta y sonrie, que te ves mas guapo sonriendo.-Le guiño el ojo.

El príncipe intento sonreir pero le salió la sonrisa mas macabra que tenía, causando inquietud a los visitantes, incluso a la misma Bulma.

-Oh, veo que esa es tu sonrisa mas simpática, debo felicitarte.-A Bulma le comenzo a temblar una ceja.-Vegeta necesito hablar contigo a solas.-Dijo Bulma parándose.

Vegeta solo asintió y se levanto para seguir a su mujer.

**Una vez en privado...**

-Bulma, ¿acaso has perdido el juicio, te dije que traigas a mi hijo, a mi HIJO ¿oiste? y me vienes con el mocoso tonto de Goten y mas encima el H.D.P de Kakarotto.-

-¿H.D.P?.-

-Si, el H.D.P lo detesto y lo sabes, siempre con su sonrisa de bobo y sus comentarios fuera de lugar que me colman la paciencia.-

Bulma seguía pensando."H.D.P, ahhhhhhh, quiso decir Hijo de... pero en abreviaturas."-jajajajaja.-

-¿Que te pasa mujer?, la estupidez de Kakarotto se te pegó ¿o que?.-

-Jajajajaja, para nada solo que recien entendí lo del H.D.P y me causo gracia, pero de algo si estoy segura y eso es de que no quieres que se quede Goku porque no deseas que el arruine tu imagen del mas fuerte del planeta.

Vegeta solo desvió la mirada, su mujer lo conocía demasiado bien.

-Vegiee relajate, el no se quedará solo me trajo aquí con los muchachos porque mi muñequera no funcionó, al parecer sufrió una sobrecarga.-

-Al menos el insecto de Kakarotto se va, pero que hay con su réplica, es igual de bobo y desesperante que el.-

-Basta Vegeta, no empieces, solo es un niño, es el mejor y único amigo de tu hijo, esta es una oportunidad inigualable para que lo conozcas.-

-No me interesa conocerlo.-

-Te interese o no, Goten se va a quedar aquí junto con Trunks.- ó.ó

-Bulma, que no entiendes, esta es la primera vez que me quedaré junto con Trunks, yo no se cuidar mocosos.-

-Bueno, esta es tu ocasión para aprender, ahh y algo mas, se mas amable con Goku.-

-Bah.- ¬¬

-Regresemos con los demas,¿deacuerdo?.-

-Que mas me queda.-Suspiro resignado.

A lo que ambos volvieron de la sala, encontraron a Goku haciendole cosquillas a los 2 niños.

-Asunto arreglado muchachos, espero que se adapten a este planeta y la pasen bien estos dias.-

Los chiquillos se alegraron muchisimo al escuchar esas palabras.

-Gracias tío Vegeta, le prometo que me portaré muy bien y no le daré problemas.-

Vegeta se quedo noqueado. o,Ó "Tío Vegeta, tío Vegeta, tío Vegeta." Estas palabras se repetían varias veces en la cabeza del príncipe."Medio uno les da algo de confianza y estos niños se aprovechan."Pensó el príncipe.

Bulma se tapó la boca para aguantar la risa, eso de tío Vegeta le causo gracia.

Pero todo esto fue interrumpido por el estómago de Goku que sonó como un animal gruñiendo y no era vegeta, aclaro xD

Todos se lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

Goku sonrió y se llevo la mano a su estómago.-jejejeje, supongo que ya tengo hambre.-

-o,o Eres incorregible Goku.-Dijo Bulma.

Vegeta lo miró con fastidio.-Le diré a algun cocinero que nos prepare algo de comer.-

-mmm, yo no tengo hambre, recien acabamos de desayunar.-

-Nosotros si tenemos hambreeeeee.-Gritaron los chiquillos muy alegres, estaban anciosos por probar la comida de ese lugar.

Vegeta se fue unos momentos y después se sentaron a la mesa con un gran banquete frente a ellos.-

-Que comida mas extraña.-Dijo Bulma.

-Son platillos típicos de Vejitasei.-Aclaró Vegeta.

Los chiquillos miraron medio raro la comida, pero enseguida comenzarón a desaparecer platos y platos de comida, porsupuesto Goku les llevava la delantera.

Y Vegeta comenzó a comer también, no dejaría que Kakarotto aparte de ganarle en fuerza le gane en comer mas.

Bulma cuando los veía comer no podía evitar pensar."Talvez si estos saiyajins no tuvieran que comer se vuelven canívales." **XX **

Alguien se acercó al comedor, su sombra se vió reflejada en la pared y ese era...

**-------------------------------------------------------------Fin del capítulo-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**By Saiya Elite **

**Dejen reviews**

Si alguien quiere dibujar este fic lo puede hacer y lo manda a mi correo para que pueda ponerlo en cada capitulo ;) eso si escogeré el mejor chao.


	12. Celos

_**Celos **_

-¿Ferji?, se puede saber quien te a llamado.-Dijo el príncipe ya cansado de ver a esa hembra melodiar por su alrededor.

Ella solo sonrió, se había dado cuenta de los visitantes que habían llegado al palacio y ella estaba allí para darles una cordial bienvenida.

-¿Le molesta mi presencia majestad.?-Dijo con su tono muy seductor, acercándose.-La otra vez en la fiesta parecía que le agradaba mi compañía.-

Bulma se quedo sin aire, "Al parecer esa resbalosa se le ha ofrecido a vegeta, pobre de el si me a estado engañando."

Ferji miraba a Bulma a los ojos y se sintió enorgullecida de sus palabras, mientras que Vegeta había quedado con la cuchara a medio camino de su boca.-Deja de decir estupideces.-

En ese momento entró el regente y saludo a los invitados del rey.-Majestad, he escuchado lo que dijo Ferji, perdónela es que ella tiene un carácter endemoniado pero no es mala.-Dijo el Regente agachando la cabeza y sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Ferji.

-Hmp.-Vegeta no sabía que decir, Bulma lo miraba fulminantemente y en su mirada podía ver que quería la cabeza de esa mujer, lo menos que podía hacer era echarla fuera de el comedor para así tener un ambiente, por decir "agradable"".-Su actitud altanera e irrespetuosa me molesta.-

Ferji solo sonrió.-No he dicho ni una mentira, solo la verdad.-

-Basta Ferji, no le contestes al príncipe de esa manera.-Le habló el regente, mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos y mantenía su postura.

Bulma se esforzaba por mantenerse con la boca cerrada, lo que mas deseaba era arrancarle los pelos a esa piruja, pero había prometido para si misma que no le causaría problemas a Vegeta y se portaría muy bien con sus congéneres.

-Alteza, traté de conocer mejor a Ferji, le aseguró que le agradará.-

Vegeta miraba a Bulma de nuevo y no quería demostrar que su mujer lo mandaba. ni siquiera con su mirar porque a esas alturas todos se dieron cuenta que Bulma quería la cabeza de Ferji a excepción de Kakarotto, para variar.

-Permítanos sentarnos y acompañarlos en su desayuno.-

Vegeta dudó un poco en hablar.-Tu puedes sentarte, en cuanto a ella puede irse por donde entró, son horas de desayuno y solo necesito cocineros para que me sirvan la comida, mas no necesito bailarinas.-

El regente tomó de la mano a Ferji y avanzó hasta acercarse al príncipe.- Ferji no es solo una bailarina, ella es mas que eso, es mi hija.-

Vegeta cuando escuchó eso casi se le salió el jugo por la boca.-¿Tu hija?.-"Si casi me la ofreció en bandeja ese día de la fiesta, nunca imaginé que sería su hija."

-Sí, es por eso que ella vive aquí en el palacio junto a mí, es mi única hija y por eso temo que la he malcriado.-Le dijo el regente algo apenado.

-Siéntense, pero eso si te aclaro Ferji, no quiero mas insolencias de tu parte.-

-No las habrá majestad.-Lo dijo con un tono poco sincero y algo burlón.

Vegeta se la quedó mirando de reojo, pero no solo su cara sino también su atractivo cuerpo, pero se acordó que su amada Bulma estaba allí, el sintió una especie de Ki elevándose y también sintió una mirada asesina, decidió no verla, no quería atormentarse, el solo imaginarse durmiendo en el sofá era el infierno para el.

El regente y ferji estaban desayunando con ellos y empezó las típicas preguntas de que quienes eran, como se salvaron de la explosión de Vejitasei etc.

Ferji, no le quitaba la mirada a vegeta.-Hasta que Bulma se hartó y le pegó en el tobillo, pero discretamente.

La saiyajin supo quien era de inmediato y le devolvió el golpe, solo que mas fuerte causando a Bulma un poco de dolor y un leve gemido.

Todos miraron a Bulma y ella solo sonrió y se hizo la desentendida."Me las pagarás maldita, pobre de ti si sigues mirando a mi marido."

Bulma estaba mirándola, hasta que el regente se dirigió a ella.-Usted es la madre del príncipe Trunks ¿o me equivoco?.-Dijo el Regente.

-Yo soy la madre, no se equivoca y soy la esposa de Vegeta desde hace muchos años.-Sonrió malévolamente.

El regente no le gustó escuchar esas palabras."Al parecer esta mujer vive con el rey Vegeta, no es solo su concubina, será mas difícil separarlos, debo hallar la manera para que el rey se quede y forme una nueva familia, así nuestro imperio crecerá hasta el confín del universo."

-Vaya, pensé que llevaban menos tiempo.-

Vegeta alzó una ceja, a el no le engañaban tan fácilmente y sabía que muy en el fondo de Rettussu no era de fiar."Seguro quiere hacer algo para separarme de mi familia."

Goku no se había metido en la conversación, apenas había cruzado unas palabras con el regente y de paso con la boca llena, cosa que irritó a vegeta considerablemente.

-Así que usted es Kakarotto, su nombre adoptivo es Goku y perdió la memoria cuando era tan solo un bebe, entonces es obvio que no sabe nada acerca de nuestra cultura y forma de vida.-

Goku que seguía comiendo estaba algo atorado, se golpeó el pecho para que rodara la comida.-Solo se un poco de los saiyajins, que conquistaban planetas y mandaban a bebes como lo era yo para que hicieran el trabajo de asesinar a sus habitantes.

-Una crueldad.-Dijo Bulma enseguida.

El regente se quedó muy tranquilo.-No lo veo una crueldad, por lo general los bebes saiyajins que se mandaban a otros planetas eran de bajo rango, su objetivo era eliminar a los habitantes para que de esa manera ellos aumenten su fuerza y no sean débiles y fracasados, si querían vivir en Vejitasei esa era la única manera, solo los fuertes sobreviven, nuestra naturaleza guerrera así lo amerita.

Bulma en vista que habían tocado el tema se decidió a hablar y se olvido completamente de Ferji.-A mi igual me sigue pareciendo una crueldad, tanto mandar a bebes desprotegidos a un planeta, como también matar a gente inocente para conquistar su hogar.

-Los bebes nunca eran enviados a planetas peligrosos, casi siempre regresaban sin mayores problemas y en tanto a lo otro, no puedo decir que no sea crueldad, pero así era nuestra enseñanza y costumbre, eliminar a seres inferiores para vender su planeta y así ganar dinero, era nuestro objetivo y supervivencia, aparte de fama y reconocimiento en el universo.

-No puedo entenderlo.-Dijo Bulma.

-No trates de entenderlo, las hembras de raza inferior como tú, no saben lo que es el honor y reconocimiento, solo son débiles tanto en fuerza como en espíritu, débiles sentimentales.-

Vegeta iba a cerrarle la boca, nadie insultaba a su mujer en su presencia, pero Bulma se adelanto poniéndola en su lugar.-Podré ser sentimental, pero yo al menos soy una mujer que tiene valores, no tendré fuerza física, pero si inteligencia y dignidad, porque a diferencia de ti yo si pienso y no ando hecha la pegajosa y ofrecida con un hombre ""ocupado"", y dime querida ¿quien no tiene dignidad aquí?.

Ferji estaba furiosa por las palabras de Bulma que no aguantó mas y le hecho el plato de sopa encima.

-ahhh que demonios haces.-Dijo Bulma.

-Eso y mas te mereces por atreverte a hablarme así, a diferencia de ti yo soy una saiyajin, tengo mas rango que tú, tienes que respetarme.-

-Hablas de respeto eh, si quieres respeto tienes que ganártelo, tu empezaste a molestarme , no respetas a tu rey ni a su esposa.-Se limpió un poco la cara que estaba empapada por la sopa.

-Esposa jajajajjajaja solo eres una concubina, porque supongo que no se han casado como lo dicta la ley saiya.-

Bulma apretó el puño, lo que decía esa vagabunda era verdad, ella con el pasar de los años quería casarse con vegeta, pero el se negaba a seguir las costumbres de casamiento humanas e incluso le había dicho que los saiyas no se casaban solo se unían."Me mintió el infeliz de Vegeta."

-¿La verdad duele cierto?.-Se burlo ferji, había acertado.

Bulma en vista de su estupida cara de triunfo sintió que la irá se apoderó de ella y se le abalanzó para agarrarla de los pelos, no era su estilo pero había perdido los estribos.

Ferji enseguida reaccionó y le haló los cabellos a Bulma causándole mas dolor.

Vegeta se levantó rápidamente, tanto que la silla se fue para atrás.-Basta Ferji no te atrevas a lastimarla.-Y enseguida se acercó para tomar a Bulma que a pesar de no tener fuerzas luchaba por golpear a Ferji, aunque a su rival no le causara daño sus golpes, mas bien le hacia cosquillas.

Goku se quedo impresionado jamás había visto a Bulma comportarse de esa manera.-Bulma quédate tranquila no hagas caso a lo que dice esta mujer, tu sabes lo que vales y el lugar que mereces.-

Vegeta se quedó impresionado al escuchar aquellas sabias palabras de Kakarotto."Después de todo no es tan estúpido como pensé."-Rettussu lleva a la idiota de tu hija lejos de aquí antes que le de su merecido.-

Rettussu se alertó enseguida y levantó a su hija sin mucha delicadeza.-Disculpe majestad, no pensé que esto pasaría, nos retiramos.-Y ambos se fueron del comedor en silencio.

Trunks y Goten se habían quedado en silencio, estaban impresionados por aquella pelea.¿Mama estas bien.?

Bulma no respondió nada y Vegeta la abrazó.-Kakarotto quédate con los mocosos aquí.-

-Esta bien Vegeta.-

Vegeta se llevó a bulma abrazada hasta sus habitaciones reales donde la acostó en la cama.

-Esa actitud no fue digna de ti Bulma, te desconocí en esos momentos.-En eso se percató que su mujer tenía una lagrimas que rodaba por sus mejillas.

-Buma.-

-Basta Vegeta.-Alejó la mano de el y no se dejo acariciar.-ERES UN IDIOTA.-Gritó.

Vegeta se quedó en silencio, sabia porque Bulma estaba así.

-Me mentiste, me dijiste que los saiyajins no hacían ni un ritual para unirse, pensé que me amabas y que entre tu y yo no habían mentiras.

-Lo lamento, no quise mentirte, pero es que tu bien sabes que no me agradan las costumbres humanas, me parecen ridículas y tampoco te iba a pedir que hicieras las costumbres de mi planeta, seguro que son fuera de lugar para tí y lo entiendo es muy normal, ambos no tenemos las mismas costumbres e ideologías.

Bulma se quedó en silencio, Vegeta tenía razón en eso.-¿Me amas?.

-Sabes que si, ya te lo dije la otra vez que viniste, ¿no recuerdas?.-

-Me gusta escucharlo.-Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Te amo Bulma, se que lo sabes, por ti y por Trunks di mi vida en la pelea con majin boo.-

-Lo se, solo que me dio celos ver como esa mujer se te insinuaba y tu no le decías nada, se que pensabas que no era celosa, pero si lo soy y mucho, nunca me dieron celos otras mujeres porque sabía que jamás las tomarías en cuenta, solo a mí me hacías caso porque yo soy especial para ti. pero al verte cerca de esa tal Ferji que es saiyajin como tu y pues es guapa pensé que ella podría gustarte.-

-Para nada, el hecho que sea saiyajin no significa nada para mí, no me uní a ti por ser simplemente una mujer que me hizo caso, me uní contigo porque sentía mucha atracción por ti, que luego se transformo en pasión y amor.-Dijo Vegeta algo sonrojado.

-Te amo Veggie perdóname por ser tan tonta.-Bulma le dio un beso muy apasionado con lengua.

-Ya tranquila Bulma si sigues así no te dejaré salir de mi habitación y el H.D.P se preocupará y conociéndolo es posible que entre aquí y nos encuentre en pleno acto.-

Bulma se sonrojo.-Es cierto Goku es inoportuno, eso no te lo niego.-

-Entonces salgamos para tranquilizar a Trunks que debe estar preocupado.-

-Vamos.-

-Espera Bulma, no te pregunte si esa zorra te lastimó.-

-No te preocupes estoy bien.-

-¿segura?.-

-si, igual tengo que irme pronto no soporto ver a esa mujer, pero eso si Vegeta, no quiero que te le acerques para nada, evítala y échala de aquí, mira que voy a confiar en ti, eh.-

-No te preocupes la única mujer que deseo la tengo aquí en frente.-Le sonrió el saiyajin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy distante estaban el regente y Ferji.

-Eres una idiota, te dije que te comportes, menos mal que el rey no te lastimó.-

-No tenía motivos, su ramera empezó.-

-Tu empezaste con tus estupideces.-

-Ella prácticamente se burlo de nuestras costumbres y no pensaba quedarme callada, ella es una raza inferior, hay que ponerla en su lugar y bajarle los aires.-

paffff. Se escucho un ruido muy fuerte.-Si no te sabes comportar bien vas a tener que aprender a la mala, ya no eres una niña pero sigues siendo insolente.-

Ferji se sobó la mejilla.

-Si quieres que el rey te tome en cuenta debes saber usar el cerebro para conquistarlo, debes mostrar que eres una saiyajin refinada y una buena guerrera.-

-A el no le importa eso, la prueba esta en esa puta bruja de cabello azul.-

-Escúchame Ferji, eres mi hija y yo te estimo pero si no mejoras ese comportamiento tendré que echarte de la torre de Garuden y no se a donde vivirás.-

-No haría eso conmigo, no puede ser tan injusto...padre.-

-Lo puedo y lo voy a hacer si no me haces caso, Ferji quiero lo mejor para ti y lo sabes, el rey es nuestra esperanza de poder ser los amos del universo el nos llevaría a la victoria en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no imaginas su fuerza y también es por eso que quiero que lo conquistes para que se una contigo como lo dicta la ley saiya y el se quede aquí y si todo sale bien tus hijos podrían transformarse en súper saiyajins, nuestra sangre sería la mas fuerte entre todos, somos saiyajins de clase alta no lo olvides Ferji, si sabes llevar bien las cosas tu descendencia podrían ser los herederos de Vejitasei ¿me entiendes?.-

-Si padre, solo que el me gusta.-Cerró sus ojos y se sobó la mejilla otra vez.

-Pequeña, debes saber actuar y esperar.-Le da un abrazo.

-Lo intentaré padre, se lo aseguro.-

----------------------------------------------------------------Fin del capítulo---------------------------------------------------

Dejen Reviews

By saiya Elite.

Si quieren dibujar a los personajes de este fic, ya lo saben mándemelos a mi correo ;)


	13. Vegeta aguanta, tu puedes

_**Vegeta aguanta, tú puedes.**_

-Lo puedo y lo voy a hacer si no me haces caso, Ferji quiero lo mejor para ti y lo sabes, el rey es nuestra esperanza de poder ser los amos del universo el nos llevaría a la victoria en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no imaginas su fuerza y también es por eso que quiero que lo conquistes para que se una contigo como lo dicta la ley saiya y el se quede aquí y si todo sale bien tus hijos podrían transformarse en súper saiyajins, nuestra sangre sería la mas fuerte entre todos, somos saiyajins de clase alta no lo olvides Ferji, si sabes llevar bien las cosas tu descendencia podrían ser los herederos de Vejitasei ¿me entiendes?.-

-Si padre, solo que el me gusta.-Cerró sus ojos y se sobó la mejilla otra vez.

-Pequeña, debes saber actuar y esperar.-Le da un abrazo.

-Lo intentaré padre, se lo aseguro.-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta y Bulma habían salido de la habitación real y se dirigían para el comedor.

-Mama, ¿estas segura que te encuentras bien?.-

-Si Trunks, no te preocupes no me ha sucedido nada.-

Goten miraba la escena con la boca cerrada, nunca había visto a la mamá de Trunks tan furiosa y de paso no había entendido bien la pelea solo noto que Bulma detestaba a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bulma quiere que no haya mas preguntas al respecto.-Se cruzó de brazos Vegeta ya que el se sentía demasiado incómodo con lo ocurrido.

-¿Yo?.-

-Si mujer ¿no recuerdas lo que me dijiste?.-Le hizo unas señas para que ella no metiera la pata.

-Ah si, es que no es nada importante, así que demos vuelta a la pagina y vamos a prepararlo todo para su estancia.-

Los niños cambiaron su rostro preocupado por una mas feliz y ni que hablar de kakarotto que reaccionó como que si a el lo hubieran invitado a quedarse también y por lo tanto Vegeta lo miro feo."Si el idiota de Kakarotto se esta haciendo planes en su fofa cabeza yo me encargaré de destruírselos, esa es mi especialidad ja ja ja.-Pensó maquiavélicamente.

-Eh Vegeta, vamos hombre no te quedes atrás, tenemos que ver las habitaciones del castillo.-

-Grrr, ya voy, no hay prisa kakarotto.-

Goku sonrió inocentemente al igual que Goten.

Abrieron la habitación que estaba preparada para los niños, era bastante amplia y muy acogedora.

-Waoo, jamás había estado en una habitación con adornos de oro y la cama esta grandotota.-Dijo Goten.

-Esta increíble.-Murmuro Goku.

Vegeta no soportaba ver la cara de esos 2 y tomó a Bulma del brazo y salió con ella para fuera.

-Bulma recuerda en lo que quedamos, Kakarotto no se quedará en mi castillo ni en mi planeta.-

-Ya ya Vegeta, lo sé ya mismo me voy y me lo llevo.-

-Mas le vale que se largue muy lejos de aquí.-

En eso Vegeta escucha la estúpida risa de Kakarotto y la de los mocosos.

Entro maldiciendo a regañadientes y cuando vió aquella escena se quedo impactado, jamás hubiera esperado aquello que veían sus ojos.-No es posible...-

Goku estaba saltando en la cama junto con Goten y Trunks, los 3 estaban felices y usaban la cama como un trampolín pero eso no era lo peor , un frío recorrió la espalda de vegeta al ver que Kakarotto tenía las patas negras y habían dejado sus inmundas huellas en la cama.

Bulma sonreía asustada por la reacción de Vegeta y rápidamente lo tomó fuertemente del brazo.-Cálmate Vegeta, la sábana se puede lavar y no pasa nada.-

Vegeta cambiaba el color de su rostro por uno rojo y las venas de su frente se hinchaban cada vez mas sus puños los cerraba con fuerza y apretaba su dentadura para no tirar insultos adiestra y siniestra, sus piernas se pusieron rígidas para no patearle el culo a kakarotto, sus ojos se cerraron para no ver esa idiota cara y lo que hacían esas patas cochinas en una de las mejores camas en todo el palacio real, las risas de esos 3 exasperaban su paciencia aún mas y su poco buen humor se había esfumado de su ser, tenía tantas ganas de volar y llevar a kakarotto hacia la ventana de la habitación y tirarlo al vació, pero sería inútil ya que el desgraciado no moriría, para desgracia de Vegeta su odiado rival sabía volar y estaba casi seguro que le preguntaría, Vegeta ¿porque me tiraste por la ventana?, aaahh ya se, seguro que querías que tomara aire fresco ¿verdad?.-Grrr-

-Goku, niños bájense de la cama, no es para saltar solo para dormir y de paso mira Goku como la has dejado.-

Goku miró la sábana y se puso la mano en la cabeza.-Jejeje lo siento no fue mi intención, créanme lo hice sin querer queriendo.-

-Ya ya solo bájate de aquí y ustedes también, por cierto ¿porque tienes los pies negros?.-

-Pues porque olvide lavármelos ayer.-

Bulma se puso azul y los niños se rieron, Vegeta estaba echando humo por los oídos, era un tren a punto de partir y hacer el típico ruido chucu chucu pi pi.

-Ve a lavártelos enseguida Goku, no puedo creer que aún siendo adulto te comportes como un niño-

-Jajajaja, ya sabes bulma, el alma de niño jamás se pierde.-

-Se que no se pierde en ti, pero tampoco la cochinada logras perder, mira que ejemplo le das a Goten, apúrate Goku, que tenemos que irnos pronto.-

-Ya voy no te apures tanto.-Y pasó por el lado de vegeta y le toco el hombro, oye Vegeta que bueno que no estas enojado, Vegeta ¿porque tienes ese color en tu cara? Eh ¿tienes fiebre o que?, estas rojo.-Le toco la frente.-Uy y estas caliente, que rao si hace poco estabas bien, dile a Bulma que te de un jarabito para que se te pase, debo irme a lavar, te veo al rato.-

Bulma sabía que vegeta era una bomba de tiempo y en cualquier momento explotaría y quizás ella debía esconderse con los niños atrás de una mesa y después que explotara tendría que regañarlo como era habitualmente.

-Vegiee porque no vas al baño, creo que debes enfriarte la cabeza.-

Vegeta apenas abrió los ojos y salió de la habitación, el jamás entraría en el baño con kakarotto. Así que se fue a otro "Maldito insecto es un asqueroso, exasperante, mal educado, idiota, infantil, i nocente, gentuza, clase baja, estúpido, no tiene orgullo. Esas son las 10 cosas que odio de el".-Llegó a un baño y empezó a abrir las llaves al máximo y puso un tapón para que no se vaya el agua, una vez lleno el se sumergió allí dentro para enfriarse y maldijo desde adentro.-kakarotto es un insecto.-Por supuesto que no se le entendían las palabras desde allí, solo salía unas burbujitas que se reventaban en el aire y decían sus palabras mencionadas.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En todo el reino saiyajin se corrió la noticia de que ya había llegado el príncipe Híbrido, una mujer peliazul con unas buenas piernas, grandes tetas, carácter endemoniado y de paso que era la concubina del rey , también un saiyajin de clase baja llamado Kakarotto que de saiyajin solo tenia la apariencia, porque el carácter, el orgullo, costumbres y algo de inteligencia brillaban en su ausencia, aparte de ser un troglodita que arrasó con toda la comida del castillo y un chiquillo algo extraño que si parecía saiyajin y era la réplica de su padre el tonto, pero como los genes se heredan desgraciadamente el pobre chico había tenido que heredar los malos hábitos de su padre.

Como se dice por allí la gente juzga sin conocer, pero ¿¿¿¿será que los saiyajins adivinan un poco el carácter y la forma de ser de nuestros personajes ????. En fin las apariencias engañan...no coincidieron en nada... y los chismes son los primeros en llegar a los oídos de gente curiosa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakarotto, quiero decir Goku n.nU ya se había lavado sus pies y Bulma había recogido la sabana y la había tirado en una esquina, mientras que tendía otra y los niños guardaban en el closet sus ropas y juguetes.

-Ya volví Bulma,¿has visto mis botas?.-

-Sí, yo las tengo y no te la pongas poRque están sucias.-

-Jejejejeje, ¿tendré que volver descalzo a la Tierra?.-

-No, me he tomado la molestia de tomar unas botas de Vegeta para que las uses, estoy seguro que no se molestará.-Bulma les pasó las botas a Goku.

-mmmmm, Bulma tengo una duda.-

-¿Que.?-

-¿Vegeta tiene pezuña?-

-Queee o,O -

-Si, mal olor en las patas, quiero decir en los pies.-

-Ah pues veras goku, el a diferencia de ti si cuida su aseo personal y no le huelen los pies.-Se cruzó de brazos Bulma.

-Ah ya, solo era una pregunta, es que me daría pena que le pegara mi olor a queso que tengo en los pies.-

Bulma se cayó para atrás, gracias a kamisama que estaba la cama porque si no el medio golpe que se daría y nadie la ayudaría, porque su salvador seguro que estaba en el baño maldiciendo a kakarotto a sus anchas.

-Goku, no te preocupes te regalo esas botas.- n.nU

-eh, estas segura que vegeta no las querrá de vuelta.-

-No descuida, el estará mas interesado en regalártelas.-Le dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Vegeta ya había regresado y vió a kakarotto con sus botas puestas

Bulma corrió rápido hacia el y lo llevo otra vez hacia afuera.

-Vegeta le regale esas botas a Goku porque las suyas están muy hediondas y sucias.-

-¿Como te atreviste mujer?, esas eran mis favoritas Grrr.-

Basta Vegeta, tienes cientos de esas botas y todas iguales, un par no te hará falta.-

-Claro que sí, esas entre todas las que tengo son mis predilectas.-

-Vegeta no seas infantil, además Goku tiene un olor a queso parmesano en los pies y si tu te las pondrías de seguro que te pasará el hedor y créeme que no dejaré que te acuestes en mi cama, sabes que odió la porquería.-

-Hmp.-Si es así pues que se las lleve, pero eso si que no se las vuelva a poner, porque no estoy feliz que el imite el vestuario y peor los accesorios de un príncipe saiyajin como yo.-

-YA YA YA., no te preocupes, por cierto debo felicitarte, te supiste controlar muy bien, no empezaste a gritar como es habitual en ti.-

-Para que veas, que soy muy paciente.-

-Eh, lo que digas cielo.-Dijo Bulma con ese tono de que ni tu te la crees.

Ambos se dirigieron adentro y el shock fue tremendo otra vez para vegeta, Vió a su rival con sus hermosas botas e imitando su persona, mientras que los mocosos aplaudían y reían.-

-Kakarottooooooooooooooooo.-

-------------------------------------------------------Fin del capítulo---------------------------------------------

Y así acaba otro capítulo, dije que lo dejaría descontinuado, pero no lo hice U.U me da pena dejarlos así y de paso que me comprometí con Saito a terminarlo :p así que por eso, si lo dejo sin actualizar será un tiempo, ando enferma T.T por eso es que me desanimé y aparte que tengo mi otro fic que es largísimo y me presionan con que actualice rápido y los 2 al mismo tiempo u.u se que yo soy la dueña pero escribir es difícil lo mismo que complacer a la gente n.nU bueno chau nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, ah y no se olviden de dejar REVIEWS ¬¬

By Saiya Elite.


	14. Al fin se larga Kakarotto ¬¬

**Al fin se larga kakarotto ¬¬**

-YA YA YA., no te preocupes, por cierto debo felicitarte, te supiste controlar muy bien, no empezaste a gritar como es habitual en ti.-

-Para que veas, que soy muy paciente.-

-Eh, lo que digas cielo.-Dijo Bulma con ese tono de que ni tu te la crees.

Ambos se dirigieron adentro y el shock fue tremendo otra vez para vegeta, Vio a su rival con sus hermosas botas e imitando su persona, mientras que los mocosos aplaudían y reían.-

-Kakarottooooooooooooooooo

Vegeta fue corriendo hacia kakarotto para darle una envestida, pero Bulma se le adelanto y se subió encima de el y le tapó la boca para que no diga sus acostumbradas palabrotas, es decir su diccionario especial con palabras ofensivas hacia un saiyajin de iniciales ""KAKA""

-Vegieeee nooooo, no recurras a la violencia, no seas mal genio, solo están jugando.-

Goku se lo quedo mirando inocentemente a Vegeta.- Oh Vegeta, veo que ya estas de regreso, te tardaste mucho en el baño incluso pensé que te encontrabas malito del estómago jejejeje ,ya te iba a preguntar si necesitarías un rollo de papel :p .-

Vegeta tragó saliva."Ese gusano sabe como exasperarme, si sigo aguantándolo tendré una gastritis crónica."

-Por cierto, mira Vegeta, Bulma me prestó tus botas, no se ven geniales.-Le alzó el pie para que Vegeta pueda observarlas mejor.-

Bulma seguía encima de vegeta y lo sujetaba del cuello y con la otra mano le tenía tapada la boca.-Jejeje Goku creo que vegeta ya las ha visto jeje no es necesario que se las muestres, A ambos nos alegra que te hayan gustado y espero que tengas mas cuidado con tu aseo personal, sabes, la pezuña si tiene solución , simplemente te pones un talco y ya .-Dijo Bulma algo nerviosa por la reacción de vegeta.

Vegeta miraba a su mujer furicamente y la bajo despacio de su cuello y se destapó su boca."Realmente me estaba faltando el aire." El príncipe se cruzó de brazos.-Mas vale que no vuelvas a usar mis botas nunca mas,no me gusta compartir mi estilo contigo, no seas igualado, simplemente no te queda ,yo si tengo madera de príncipe.

Goku se quedó sonriendo como bobo y fingiendo que no había entendido nada.-"Este vegeta es un gruñón."Pensó kakrotto quiero decir goku n.uU .

Los niños esperaban ansiosos ver pelea, sabían que no sería una como la de Boo pero al menos un pequeño calentamiento en sus padres no estaría mal para recrear un poco sus ojitos, en el fondo Goten y trunks sabían que sus padres eran los mejores amigos tanto como ellos lo eran.

Por cierto Goku, tenemos que irnos, ya esta todo hecho, los niños ya comieron, están instalados en una habitación , no veo el motivo por que nos debamos retrasar mas tiempo.

Goku puso la carita de perrito consentido.-Solo unos minutos mas.-LE dijo a Bulma con las palmas de las manos juntas.

-NI un solo minuto mas, largo de mi planeta Kakarotto.-

-Oh vamos Vegeta, no seas así, el planeta es muy grande y si no me quieres ver pues yo trataré de evitarte jejeje, ¿que dices eh?.-

-Nooo.-Gritaron Vegeta y Bulma al unísono y los 2 se quedaron viendo, era raro coincidir en algo, si uno decía blanco el otro decía azul, Bulma sonrió satisfactoriamente y Vegeta se cruzó de Brazos.

-Lo siento Goku, pero recuerda que chichi te esta esperando y no puedes dejarla sola y aparte Vegeta no puede, es decir no quiere que te quedes, ya conoces como es el y si lo aprecias debes marcharte, por su salud mental.-

Vegeta le dio un aplauso a su mujer bella e inteligente, claro que en sus pensamientos nada mas.

U.U -No me quieren, no son mis amigos.-Se puso en una esquinita y dando la espalda a los presentes.

Bulma le dio algo de penita y a los niños también, pero el único que no se inmutó fue el príncipe de los saiyajins que sonreía maléficamente.-Kakarotto a mi no me engañas con esos trucos sucios, lo único que quieres es estar lejos de esa víb…. (quiso decir víbora n.n)

-Vegetaaaa. -Gritó Bulma para callarlo y que no termine su frase ya que Goten estaba allí y no debía aprender malas cosas, ni faltarle el respeto a su mama.

-A esa viva mujer que tienes por esposa, no querrás que te regañe.-Le sonrió vegeta , lo mas amable que pudo mirando a su mujer para ver si había aprobado su juego de palabras."Todo por no ir al sofá".

-Goku se dio la vuelta .-Esta bien, pero se que me extrañaran mucho cuando me vaya y tu vegeta ¿me extrañaras?

-Oh si por supuesto, ¿como no extrañarte kakarotto?.-Respondió con sarcasmo.

Goku fue a darle un abrazó a su amigo, pero Vegeta se adelantó y no dejó que se le acerque.

-Que diablos te sucede kakarotto, sabes que odio las cursilerías y no me gusta que me abracen y peor si es de tu persona.- ó,ó

Goku sonrió y se llevo su mano a la cabeza.-Bien amigo Vegeta, no te enojes, recuerda que tu presión arterial puede subir, ya no estas tan jovencito, y además con ese caracter pues..-

-QUEEEEEE, ¿acaso me estas diciendo viejo?.-Vuelve a decirme eso kakarotto y veras que no saldrás de mi planeta vivo y si por suerte escapas con vida no será agradable tus fracturas en todo tu cuerpo, te retorcerás como una sabandija moribunda muajajajaja.-Vegeta rió macabramente y todos comenzaron a ponerse azules.

"Realmente vegeta necesita que se vaya Goku, mi pobre marido esta perdiendo la cordura, después no sabrá ni como hacerme feliz en las noches T.T " Pensó Bulma.

Oye Trunks, tu papa tiene un humor negro.-Le dijo al oído a su mejor amigo.

-Eh, jejejeje pues si, eso es parte de el.-

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Planeta Tierra, montaña Paoz.**

Una mujer de cabello negro estaba mirando muy impaciente el reloj y mordiendo un pañuelo con ira.

-Pobre de Goku que se quiera quedar, ni que se atreva a pensarlo, no se lo perdonaré jamás y estoy tan desesperada, esa Bulma que no da señales de vida. ¿será que les ha pasado algo malo? .-buaaaaa. Se hecho a llorar chichi.

-vamos mama, no te pongas así, si mi padre esta con ellos no creo que les pueda haber pasado nada malo, simplemente es imposible, lo mas seguro es que se estén demorando por el recibimiento del señor Vegeta.-Dijo algo nervioso porque quien no conoce el carácter de don vegeta al menos si goku esta cerca de su metro cuadrado.

-¿Tu crees?.-Le preguntó chichi agarrando el brazo de su hijo.

-Claro que si mama, no te desesperes en cualquier minuto mi padre estará por aquí con su sonrisa y nos contará que tal le fue en ese planeta.-

-Ayyy eso espero, menos mal que tu no te quisiste ir a ese lugar.-

-Naaaaa, a mi no me interesa mucho saber sobre los saiyajins se que tengo su sangre, pero no estoy muy de acuerdo con sus costumbres, al menos las pocas que conozco., pero no niego que sería una experiencia inolvidable, además tengo que estudiar para los exámenes de calculo y le ofrecí a videl ayudarla a estudiar, me dijo que en la tarde pasaba por aquí.-

-Deberas -Gritó Chichi muy emocionada, el solo hecho de pensar que su gohan y esa niña eran novios la hacia sentir muy feliz, si muy feliz seguro que su posición económica se arreglaba cuando esos 2 tórtolos contrajeran matrimonio, no es que no le agradara la chica pero el dinero es necesario. Pensaba

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nuevo planeta vejita.**

Vegeta seguía con su pose habitual, no podría descansar hasta que viera al gusano irse de sus propiedades .

Bueno chicos ,vegeta, ya es hora de partir, pórtense bien niños en especial tu goten, no hagas enojar a tu tío vegeta eh.-Le guiñó un ojo y el pequeño sonrió , vegeta en cambio gruñó.

Bulma se acercó a Goku y tomó su brazo y alzo su mano en forma de despedida pero al ver que su marido seguía enojado le tiró un beso causando un poco de vergüenza al príncipe que rápidamente viró su cara.

-Nos vamos cuídense mucho chicos y adiós tío vegeta.-Dijo goku.

Vegeta al escuchar tales palabras no aguantó mas y salió disparado para darle un buen puñete en la quijada de burro de kakarotto, a el nadie le decía tio y mucho menos ese insecto de saiyajin y tanto fue la velocidad de vuelo que Vegeta se estrelló en uno de lo pilares de la habitación .- Kakarotto eres un miserable, algún día me las vas a pagar, no sabes todo lo que vas a sufrir cuando mi venganza te alcance.-Vegeta se sobaba su cabeza con 2 lagrimones.

-Ya se fue papa, no te sigas enojando, recuerda tu presión, puede cau….-

-Cállate mocoso impertinente, no te atrevas a decirme eso de la presión,porque si no conocerás mi ira, conste que no he podido desquitarme con kakarotto, así que no me molesten y si me hacen enojar una vez mas prepárense para volver al planeta de los humanos.-

-Calma tío vegeta.-

Que no me digas tío grrr.-La cabeza de vegeta se hizo gigante, como cuando goku le decía al supremo Kaihosama que le iba a dar unas fotos de bulma.

-Jejeje no se moleste tío, es decir señor Vegeta, yo lo quiero mucho.-Puso unos ojos grandotes y con mucho brillo, casi igual a los de goku.

-Hijo de la sabandija de tu padre tenias que ser, bah.-El príncipe se va y deja a los niños solos en la habitación mientras el se fue a buscar algo para quitarse el tremendo dolor de cabeza que lo acosaba y ni que hablar de todas las cosas que tendría que hacer con ese par, lo mas seguro era que no lo dejaran ni dormir y aparte

de eso, que se metan en problemas o que se comporten mal y den mal ejemplo al comportamiento de un saiyajin, sus nervios crispaban, tenia un largo camino que recorrer, para enseñar a los mocos a ser un legítimo saiyajin.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Planeta tierra montaña paoz**

Goku había regresado de la corporación capsula donde había dejado a Bulma y por fin regresaba a su hogar.

-Goku, que bueno que has vuelto te extrañe mucho.-Ella le abrazó su pecho con mucho amor.

-No seas exagerada chichi, solo me fui por un par de horas nada mas.-

-Para mi la espera fue eterna, pensé que les había pasado algo malo,o que había aparecido algún enemigo.-

-Para nada.-Goku se soltó del abrazo de su mujer suavemente y se dirigió hacia su hijo.-Gohan que bueno verte aquí descansando.-

-Será por un momento papa, tengo que seguir estudiando, pero dime ¿como te fue con el señor vegeta?.-

-Pues bien, el fue muy amable conmigo incluso me regaló sus botas.-Goku se las enseño alegremente a su familia y muy emocionado dijo.-Es el primer regalo que me da mi amigo Vegeta.-

Gohan se cayo de la silla para atrás y chichi se quedo hecha piedra.

-y ¿a ustedes que les pasa?.-

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Planeta Vejita, palacio real.**

Vegeta volvió al cuarto de los niños y vio que estaban jugando alegremente con sus juguetes y el frunció el seño.

-Mocosos, vayan un momento a la habitación de al lado y tráiganme algunas colchas de mi habitación, las noches aquí son frías y se enciende fuego como calefactor.-

Los niños se miraron y obedecieron a vegeta enseguida, ninguno de los 2 querían probar su ""buen humor"".

Vegeta sonrió maléficamente cuando se fueron los niños y tomó los juguetes de Goten y trunks y los hecho a la chimenea ,en sus ojos negros se reflejaban las llamas ,una profunda felicidad embargaba su ser.

-Papá, que haces, ¿porque tiraste mis juguetes al fuego?- T.T

-Los míos también se quemaron buaaaaa.- Comenzó a llorar Goten a todo pulmón.

-Cállense los 2, este es Vejitasei, el planeta de los guerreros mas fuertes de todo el universo, aquí no hay mariconadas, no hay misericordia, no hay rendición, sus costumbres son sagradas y de aquí no saldrán como niños si no como verdaderos hombres, desde hoy comiesen a olvidarse de sus cursilerías infantiles.

**------------------------------------Fin del capítulo-----------------------------------------------**

**Dejen Reviews ¬¬**

**By Saiya Elite **


	15. Vegeta, alias El gato

_**Vegeta, alias "el gato"**_

Los niños se miraron y obedecieron a vegeta enseguida, ninguno de los 2 querían probar su ""buen humor"".

Vegeta sonrió maléficamente cuando se fueron los niños y tomó los juguetes de Goten y trunks y los hecho a la chimenea ,en sus ojos negros se reflejaban las llamas ,una profunda felicidad embargaba su ser.

-Papá, que haces, ¿porque tiraste mis juguetes al fuego?- T.T

-Los míos también se quemaron buaaaaa.- Comenzó a llorar Goten a todo pulmón.

-Cállense los 2, este es Vejitasei, el planeta de los guerreros mas fuertes de todo el universo, aquí no hay mariconadas, no hay misericordia, no hay rendición, sus costumbres son sagradas y de aquí no saldrán como niños si no como verdaderos hombres, desde hoy comiesen a olvidarse de sus cursilerías infantiles.

-Pero, pero, no puedes hacernos esto.-Dijo Trunks llenándose de valor.

Vegeta miró con furia a su primogénito.-¿Dime porque no puedo?.-

Trunks se puso azul, había alzado el tono de voz a su padre sin darse cuenta y ahora el príncipe lo miraba muy enojado."Lo mas probable es que..." Trunks agachó la cabeza y miró como todas sus pertenencias favoritas ya casi desaparecían en las llamas.-Porque mama se enojará contigo, yo se lo diré.-Comenzó a patalear ya que vegeta lo alzó de la ropa hasta la altura de su cara.

-Tu no le dirás nada a tu madre sobre esto y tampoco me amenaces porque yo soy muy severo en mis castigos y tu lo sabes trunks.-

El pequeño niño se puso aún mas nervioso con el tono con que hablaba su padre.-Lo siento papá.-Agachó la cabeza con los ojos vidriosos. Aún no podía entender la actitud de su padre."Acaso hice algo mal".Pensaba.

Goten miró toda la escena algo impactado, no es que nunca hubiera visto al príncipe enojado, mas bien era súper normal en el, pasar todo el rato así, pero de allí a agarrar a trunks de la ropa y hablarle con un tono de voz espeluznante lo hicieron pensar que si el hiciera cualquier cosita aunque sea muy chiquitina sería niño muerto. "Al parecer mis vacaciones no serán tan lindas como pensé U.U "

Vegeta bajó a Trunks de su agarre, el jamás había llegado a tanto, pero tenía que corregir al niño desde ahora o si no para unos meses o para el futuro le faltaría el respeto para siempre, además tenía que enderezarlo porque estaban en Vejitasei y no podían ver que esos niños jugaran con osos de peluche y se vistieran de pijamas de animalitos, cualquiera que viera a Trunks pensaría que el príncipe Vegeta no lo había educado bien y quizás uno que otro dude de su masculinidad y que su hijo sigue el ejemplo de su padre.

-Quiero que dejes de comportarte como un consentido, ahora en adelante, vas a portarte bien, tienes que demostrar que eres digno de mí, los buenos modales que te he enseñado y todo el arte de la lucha que aprendiste, no te estoy haciendo fingir nada, todo lo que te acabo de decir es cierto, pero la diferencia del antes y de ahora es que te enseñaré a ser mas saiyajin, como siempre debió ser, tendrás que aprender un poco sobre nuestra cultura y también sobre el protocolo, te presentaré a las autoridades del planeta y quiero que estés serio nada de chistes absurdos. Vegeta sujetaba con fuerza sus manos, algo en el le decía que estaba pidiendo demasiado a su hijo.

Trunks miraba perplejo a su padre, es cierto que quería aprender sobre sus antepasados, pero eso del cambio de personalidad no le estaba gustando nada en lo absoluto, era demasiado para el. "Si tan solo mamá estaría aquí, papá no se portaría tan abusivo conmigo."

Goten comenzó a compadeserce de su amigo, por suerte el no era príncipe de allí y no tendría que seguir ese comportamiento tan difícil, pero sabía que le iba a tocar su parte en esto , era seguro que lo obligarían a actuar como saiyajin legítimo.

-Papá, no crees que estas exagerando un poquito.-Trunks sonrió lo mas dulce posible.

-No, harás lo que te he dicho, de ahora en adelante me dirás majestad frente a los demás y lo mismo va para ti Goten.-

Goten reaccionó al escuchar su nombre y le comenzaron a sudar las manitas.-Esta bien.-Dijo con la voz nerviosa.

Vegeta le dolió un poco decirle esto a Trunks, sabía que esto estaba siendo duro para el niño pero así dictaba la ley, el nunca le dijo padre a su rey delante de otros, eso era muy mal visto y pues el sabía que los demás saiyajins estaban esperando que algo haga mal trunks para decir que no es digno de ser el heredero real y que solo es un Híbrido mal educado.

Vegeta vio que su hijo miraba insistentemente el piso y tenía los ojos llorosos, esto produjo que su corazón se aprete, sabía que eso de majestad le había dolido a Trunks.-Goten déjanos solos un momento y ve a mi habitación por un rato, no hagas nada indebido y obedece.-

Goten miró a el príncipe y a su triste amigo y se marchó con la cabecita gacha.

Vegeta se inclinó para estar a la altura de su hijo y le tocó su hombro.-Deja de poner esa cara Trunks, los saiyajins no lloramos, si te digo que me llames majestad y no papá es porque así es costumbre aquí, pero tu seguirás llamándome padre, a mi mas me gusta que me llames así. "Fui sensible lo se".Pensó vegeta.

-Esta bien, pensé que tendría que decírtelo para siempre y que ya no querías ser mi papá.-

vegeta quería decirle palabras muy reconfortantes y también hacerle saber que el era el padre mas orgulloso sobre todo el infinito universo, pero eso sería demasiado, sus sentimientos quedaban adentro y de allí muy pocos salían y por lo general los que lograban salir eran para su mujer.

-Quiero que los demás sepan lo fuerte que eres trunks, muchos dudan y cuestionan eso.-

-¿por que?.-Preguntó Trunks con los ojos muy abiertos.

El príncipe sabía que debía explicarle la situación que estaban viviendo para que nada lo tome por sorpresa y de lo mejor de sí y ponga empeño en aprender las cosas.-Lo que sucede es que como bien sabes tu eres hijo de un saiyajin y de una terrícola.-

-¿y?.-Preguntó el niño.-

-Y eso te hace ser un saiyajin a medias no completamente, si fueras hijo mío y de una mujer saiyajin pues serías enteramente saiyajin. ¿me hago explicar.?-

-Si, entiendo pero igual soy saiyajin.-aclaró enseguida.

A vegeta le dio mucho gusto que su hijo se sintiera orgulloso de la sangre que corría en sus venas-colocó su mano en la cabeza de su hijo.-Lo eres, pero en este planeta y en el original Vejitasei, estaba prohibido que nacieran niños que no sean de padre y madre saiyajin.-

Trunks abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente OO ¿En serió?.-

-Sí, ellos piensan que el nacimiento de un niño mitad saiyajin equivale a que sea un niño débil y un insulto a la raza.-

-¿Están pensando eso de mi.?-

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza.-Por eso te digo que debes comportarte bien, quiero que demuestres lo contrario, que están equivocados y no juzguen tu condición de llevar 2 tipos de sangre, tienes que enseñarles que eres mil veces mejor que ellos, hay que hacerlos entender que eres digno de la realeza.-

-Lo haré papá, no te preocupes.-

-Bien, ahora te quiero vestir en la forma adecuada para una presentación a los demás representantes del planeta.-

-¿quienes son?.-

-Uno de ellos, el mas importante es el hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa con nosotros.-

-Ahhhh el padre de esa mujer atrevida que insulto a mi mamá.-Trunks achicó los ojos.

-Exacto, viste que le dijo ser de raza inferior, sentimentalista y débil, pues eso piensan.-

-Ahora entiendo perfectamente todo y daré lo mejor de mí.-

Vegeta sonrió y dio una señal para que Trunks lo siguiera, habrió la puerta de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya. Una vez adentro abrió el closet y saco una pequeña armadura idéntica a la de el y con el símbolo real en el pecho.-Mira mande a preparar esta armadura para presentarte.-

A trunks se le iluminaron los ojos, era la primera vez que se vestiría igual que su padre y lo mejor de todo es que se pondía una capa.-

-Gracias papá.-

Goten había estado dentro del baño haciendo pipi y a lo que escucho lo de una armadura salió rápidamente .¡Que bonita armadura! yo también quiero.-Daba saltos alrededor de Vegeta.

Vegeta cerró sus ojos y se controlaba para no estallar nuevamente, suficientes corajes había tenido ese día con el H.D.P de kakarotto y al parecer su castigo no tendría fin, se habían encargado muy bien de hacer desvanecer su buen humor dejando a la replica cargosa y odiosa de Kakarotto, estaba casi seguro que este niño causaría algo, no estaba seguro de que, pero algo pasaría, tenía esa gran corazonada desde que lo vio llegar junto a la sabandija del Kaka.

Goten veía que su Tío no le quitaba la mirada de encima, al parecer lo estaba analizando y el se quedo pegado en su oscura mirada, por primera vez se miraron ambos como hipnotizados y Goten se dio cuenta que el príncipe no tenía los ojos como cualquier persona, una pequeña diferencia lo hacía especial a los demás "Tiene ojo de gato si lo miras fijamente, casi no se le nota, seguro que ninguno se ha dado cuenta de eso jejejeje, nadie lo ve a los ojos directamente porque intimida, pero es la primera vez que me lo quede viendo sin darme cuenta." Goten se llevo su mano a la cabeza, sonrió y se rascó.

-Te daré una armadura mocoso, pero tendrás que esperar un momento, no pensaba que fueras a venir.-

Vegeta estaba algo extrañado que el niño no se haya puesto nervioso con su mirada, el sabía que su frió mirar helaba los huesos de cualquiera. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación para buscar otra armadura pequeña."Seguro ya estoy perdiendo mi habilidad y el mocoso me ve como todo un tió buenachon ¬¬ la vida en la tierra a causado que mi "malvadez" y mi habilidad de intimidar estén desapareciendo mas de lo que debían grrrr.-

A lo que vegeta se fue, Trunks se le acercó a su amigo y le preguntó.-¿Que tanto se miraban ustedes dos?.-

-No se porque el me miraba así XD pero lo único que se es que me quede viéndole porque tiene las pupilas como gato, pero es casi imperceptible jajajaa, nunca había visto eso en una persona y eso que siempre miro a la gente a los ojos, menos a tu papá.-

Trunks sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, Mi padre el gato jejejeje, nunca me fijé ah, tendré que verlo también, pero lo mas seguro es que el tenga eso porque no es una persona común y corriente, quiero decir que no es humano y quizás esas características sean de su raza.-Dijo Trunks con una posición adulta y su mano en la barbilla.-No puede ser tan perfectamente parecido a los humanos.-

Goten lo miraba con una sonrisa.-No será que se comió la comida de el gato de tus abuelos y por eso se le hicieron los ojos así.- XD

Trunks lo miró bastante serió después se enojó un poco y por último rió. jajajaja -Quizás dejo al pobre Tama (nombre del gato) con hambre.-

jajajajajajajaja.-rió Goten junto a su amigo.-Sí y por eso el tiene el pelo erizado como los gatos cundo se enojan.-

Trunks se comenzó a agarrar la barriga de la risa.-jajajajaja tienes razón por eso es que siempre lo tiene en punta.-

-Y ademas cuando gruñe grrr.-Goten se seguía riendo cuando imito el gruñido del príncipe vegeta.-Ya solo falta que maulle.-

-jajajajaja, la mayoría de las noches escucho que ronronea como gato, especialemnte cuando esta con mi mamá en la habitación.-

-aaaaahh jajajajajaja tu padre es gato XD lo descubrimos.-

-Es TAMA 2 ALIEN.-juas juas juas.

Vegeta que ya había conseguido una armadura y estaba atrás de la puerta no pudo dejar de escuchar el comentario de los chiquillos y un tic en su frente no se hizo esperar, apretó los dientes tanto que crujieron y enseguida tomó la chapa de la puerta. "Como es posible que me comparen con esa bola de pelos, si tan solo hubiera comida de gatos en este planeta, fuera capaz de hacerlo tragar esa porquería, e incluso tendría la paciencia de darle cada bocado en la boca, a este mocoso le voy a hacer algo". Rió con malicia Vegeta. "ya verá "

Trunks seguía ahogandose en su risa, hasta que vió los ojos de su padre asomarce por la puerta, su risa se acabó de golpe y de la sorpresa o el miedo (juzguen ustedes) se hizo pipi en el piso.

**----------------------------------------------------Fin del capítulo------------------------------------------**

**By saiya Elite **

No me resistí a poner lo del gato XD jajajajaja me imagino que aparte de la cola vegeta debe ser en algo mas, diferente a los humanos, un mirar imperceptible de gato o no exactamente, eso solo que goten no sabe como explicarlo, simplemente un mirar **alíen** jejeje.


	16. Un pequeño malentendido

_**Un pequeño malentendido**_

-Es TAMA 2 ALIEN.-juas juas juas.

Vegeta que ya había conseguido una armadura y estaba atrás de la puerta no pudo dejar de escuchar el comentario de los chiquillos y un tic en su frente no se hizo esperar, apretó los dientes tanto que crujieron y enseguida tomó la chapa de la puerta. "Como es posible que me comparen con esa bola de pelos, si tan solo hubiera comida de gatos en este planeta, fuera capaz de hacerlo tragar esa porquería, e incluso tendría la paciencia de darle cada bocado en la boca, a este mocoso le voy a hacer algo". Rió con malicia Vegeta. "ya verá "

Trunks seguía ahogándose en su risa, hasta que vio los ojos de su padre asomarse por la puerta, su risa se acabó de golpe y de la sorpresa o el miedo (juzguen ustedes) se hizo pipi en el piso.

-Papá, yo, yo.-Dijo Trunks azul del susto y tartamudeando constantemente.

Goten se fue a esconder atrás de su amigo, sabia que la furia del príncipe podría recaer mas sobre sus hombros.-

-No puedo creer la sarta de tonterías que dicen cuando apenas les doy la espalda, que acaso ¿sus madres no les enseñaron respeto por sus mayores? y tu Trunks, siendo hijo mío te atreves a seguirle el juego al tonto hijo de kakarotto.

Los 2 niños agacharon la cabeza en señal de humildad y dijeron al unísono.-Lo sentimos de verdad.-

-Lo sienten, que palabra mas cobarde la que acaban de decir, si están pensando que por decir eso se van a librar de un castigo ejemplar están muy equivocados y tu Trunks, ¿como pudiste orinarte en el piso?, ya eres todo un hombre y sigues comportándote como un crío.-

-Papa, es que no me dio tiempo de decirte que quería ir al baño.-

-Cállate y ve a cambiarte de inmediato, ponte la armadura que te regalé.-

Trunks corrió enseguida para cambiarse, mientras que el pobre de Goten se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, frente a Vegeta.-

-Vamos mocoso, quiero que repitas lo que dijiste a mis espaldas, si alguna vez quieres decirme algo, procura hacerlo de frente.-

-Perdón señor Vegeta, no lo hice por maldad, créame.-

-Excusas siempre excusas y dime algo ¿como es eso de que tengo ojos de gato? explícame.-Dijo el príncipe acercándose mas y mas a Goten.

Goten al ver la cercanía de Vegeta retrocedió un poco.-Es un ligero parecido, nada de importancia.-

-Si vuelvo a escuchar una tontería mas, te mando de regreso a la Tierra, ¿oíste?.-

-Si tío.-

-Que no me digas TÍO, ya te dije que seré majestad para tí y para Trunks también, ah y lo olvidaba, ya no será Trunks a secas, ahora deberás llamarlo príncipe Trunks, no seas irrespetuoso.-Le tiró la armadura a un lado.-Pontela enseguida y dile al príncipe Trunks que los estaré esperando abajo.-

Goten se quedo pensativo, llamar a su amigo de toda la vida con un título así, se le haría muy difícil.

Luego de unos minutos los niños bajaron ya vestidos con la armadura.

-Ya era hora, síganme mocosos.-Vegeta y los niños salieron hacia el patio donde estaban los demás saiyajins, que eran los mas importantes de Vejitasei y estaba conformado por el regente, la escolta real y unos soldados destacados.

Vegeta estaba algo nervioso, ya no por lo de la hibrides de su hijo, si no que uno de esos 2 podría dejarlo en ridículo ante todos los demás, pero el que mas le preocupaba era Goten, ese mocoso era el vivo engendro de Kakarotto.

Cuando abrieron las puertas, todos los saiyajins hicieron una señal de respeto y saludo para los recién llegados, Vegeta caminó hasta llegar al centro de ellos, mientras Goten y Trunks miraban algo curiosos a los demás saiyajins, nunca habían visto a otros individuos de la raza saiyajin, que no sean Gohan y sus padres.

"Todos tendrán mirada de gato".Se preguntaba Goten atrás de Trunks.

"Vaya, se me hace raro ver a mas saiyajins, pero debo mantener la compostura este momento es muy importante para mi papa"

El regente tomó la palabra.-Alteza, dado que su hijo es mitad saiyajin debemos hacerle unas pruebas para ver si realmente es digno de ser su heredero y si es digno de llevar en sus venas nuestra sangre, como ya debe saber, la ley en Vejita era muy clara, los vástagos de la realeza tenían que ser fuertes o si no, solo les esperaba la muerte.-

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, el lo sabía perfectamente, pero también sabía que estaban haciendo una excepción por ser el ultimo saiyajin de la realeza, no se permitían híbridos en el antiguo Vejitasei.-No tengo problema, mi hijo es digno de llamarse saiyajin, Trunks acércate a la plataforma.-

---------------------------------------------------------------

**En el planeta Tierra.**

Bulma estaba en su hogar, había decidido tomarse el día libre.

-Me pregunto como le estará hiendo a vegeta con trunks y Goten, ojala no se porte muy cascarrabias con los pobres niños, aunque eso sería imposible viniéndose de el, si algún día no veo gruñir a ese hombre pensaré que esta muy enfermo y allí si que me preocuparía.

Bulma después de un largo suspiro tomó el control de la televisión y puso las noticias que estaban transmitiendo en el canal 11.

-Hoy comienza la campaña de vacunación infantil y adolescente, debido a que un brote de virus en la ciudad del oeste esta afectado a muchas personas y nuestros niños son los mas propensos a contraerla, no se olviden, durante estas semanas estaremos vacunando en todos los centros de salud, acérquese al mas cercano.

-Vaya, no alcancé a escuchar que clase de virus era, tendré que llevar a Trunks al centro medico, Ay, pero que cabeza mas olvidadiza la mía, el no esta en la tierra, pero mejor así, si ese virus esta infectando a mucha gente, mi trunks estará a salvo en ese planeta, una vez que regrese lo vacunaré en un consultorio privado.-

Bulma apagó el televisor y dio un largo bostezo.-Debo ir arreglar esos robots de entrenamiento de Vegeta, ese hombre no tiene remedio, siempre los daña.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**En el nuevo Vejitasei**_

-Trunks avanzó hacia la plataforma algo temeroso, no sabía con quien iba a pelear.-"Y si me traen a un saiyajin tan fuerte como Gohan estaré perdido"

-¿Contra quien va a luchar?.-Pregunto Vegeta al Regente.-

-Como es un súper saiyajin peleará con su guardia real alteza, queremos ver su poder en fase normal y en su otro estado.-

Vegeta sonrió airoso, nadie podía hacerle frente a su hijo en esa plataforma.

Después de una hora de constante pelea y varias pruebas de destreza, Trunks fue aceptado como el heredero de Vegeta, aunque aún seguía luchando contra los demás saiyajins que pedían una oportunidad para comprobar ellos mismos la fuerza del príncipe, mientras todos estaban impresionados por los combates, Goten estaba muy aburrido y se alejó de Vegeta, se fue acercando mas y mas a otros saiyajins que estaban observando la pela de Trunks.

Goten se puso detrás de Binnu y se quedo hipnotizado viendo su cola, jamás había visto una tan peluda como aquella. "Me pregunto si se siente igual que las colas de los animales, o será que es una cola de mentiras jijijiji." -Haber que pasa si...-Dijo casi murmurando.

Estaba entre la difícil decisión de tocar u observar, pero las manos le picaban, quería saber que se sentía tener una cola de saiyajin entre sus manos.

"Ay, no pasará nada malo" Goten tomó la cola que estaba enrollada en la cintura de Binnu y le dio una sobadita.

Binnu, al sentir las manos de Goten en su cola se quedo tieso, no es que le doliera, pero sobar la cola a otro saiyajin era muy mal visto, eso solo se hacía en pareja y el único que estaba atrás era el rey Vegeta que observaba en segunda fila a su hijo, debido a que en la primera fila estaban los retadores.

"Será que el Rey Vegeta es, es ..." Pensó Binnu con un tono azulado en el rostro. "Quizás lo imaginé, si eso debió ser" Pensó tratando de convencerse.

"Vaya, esa cola es muy escurridiza, que divertido, es muy suavecita." Goten daba caricias mas fuertes.

Binnu cerró los ojos, no era su imaginación la que le estaba jugando una mala pasada. "Realmente es el Rey Vegeta, es el único que esta atrás mío, pero es imposible, ¿porque haría esto?, ¿acaso le gustan los hombres y las hembras también?."

El saiyajin se llenó de valor y decidió mirar hacia atras, quería ver con sus propios ojos si no se estaba equivocando, pero cuando viró su cara, vio solamente a Vegeta que lo miraba bastante serio, pero con una notoria sonrisa en el rostro.-

"Binnu debe estar impresionado de Trunks, no necesita felicitarme, con esa mirada se que infundió respeto entre todos los presentes, es por eso que me miró sorprendido y bastante extrañado."

"Maldición no sabía que el rey tuviera una mente tan retorcida".

Goten se había ido de ese lugar para cuando viró la cara Binnu, se fue a inspeccionar otros lugares, ver una pelea tan rápida y fácil lo aburría y de paso que no aguantaba estar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar.

"Mejor me voy de aquí antes que diga que necesite hablar conmigo a solas, por mas rey que sea yo no aceptaría porquerías ¿y si me obliga?, mejor no me arriesgo" y salió casi corriendo del lugar donde se encontraba parado observando el combate.

"¿Que le abra pasado al idiota del Binnu? ¿porque se fue?, este acontecimiento no es cualquier cosa, tendré que hablar seriamente y en privado con el, para reclamarle su falta de respeto hacia mi y hacia trunks, por cierto ¿donde se fue el mocoso de Goten?."

**-----------------------------------------**

**Dejen Reviews**

**By Saiya Elite.**


	17. Extrañas actitudes

_**Extrañas actitudes**_

Los combates estaban llegando a su fin, Trunks había vencido a toda la guardia real y no quedaba ni un retador en pie, el niño bajó de la plataforma para juntarse con su padre, al que notó bastante molesto, es decir mas de lo usual.

-¿Que sucede papá?.-Preguntó el niño semisaiya.

-El mocoso de Goten se me perdió, no se donde demonios se habrá ido.-

-Quizas se fue a la cocina.-

-No, no esta por ninguna parte, al parecer no quiere que lo encuentren ya que ha desaparecido su Ki.-

-Es cierto, no siento su presencia por ningún lado, pero no nos preocupemos por Goten, el es muy fuerte y no le pasará nada, debe estar explorando el planeta.-

-No es que me preocupe el hijo de kakarotto, solo que no me guste que ande haciendo payasadas por doquier.-

-Papá, no exageres, jejeje y dime ¿que te pareció mis peleas con todos los saiyajins?.-

Vegeta miró a Trunks fríamente, luego se dio vuelta dándole la espalda.-Se que para tí esos combates no fueron nada.-

Trunks solo quedo viendo a su padre mientras se alejaba.-Bueno, supongo que eso fue un cumplido.-

Vegeta andaba sumamente pensativo por la falta de respeto de Binnu, así que decidió ir a interrogar a ese irrespetuoso, entró al palacio con paso ligero y bastante discreto, encontrando a Binnu en uno de los camarines cambiándose la armadura.

-Binnu.-El príncipe llamo fuertemente, causando a Binnu un sobresalto. "Justo cuando me cambio de ropa se aparece el desviado"Cerró sus ojos y lentamente fue dando la vuelta.-Diga majestad.-

-Me imagino que sabes la causa del porque estoy aquí.-

El asustado saiyajin solo tragó saliva, estaba tan nervioso, no podía creer que el rey vegeta sea del otro bando y mas encima se haya encaprichado con el, eso de tomarle la cola fue algo muy asqueroso, lo peor es que alguien pudo verlos y pensar que eran amantes."Primero tendrá que matarme si es que quiere algo de mí".Pensaba Binnu.

-No majestad.-

-Vaya, con que tengo un rebelde en mi planeta.-

-No soy un rebelde simplemente soy un macho que tiene valores y principios.-

Vegeta alzó una ceja, lo que estaba diciendo Binnu era una total incoherencia.-Vaya... ¿tus valores y principios los muestras cuando?.-

-Cuando tenga que hacerlo majestad.-

-Eso significa..que el evento de hoy ¿no significó nada para tí?.-Vegeta estaba sonandose los nudillos.

Binnu observó las intenciones de vegeta, pero no cambio su actitud en nada.-El acto era importante para mí y para todo el planeta, solo que...usted sabe, se topó con el hombre equivocado, yo no tengo esos ""gustos desviados"".-

Vegeta miraba a Binnu bastante sorprendido, estaba entendiendo algo de lo que hablaba, pero en diferentes sentidos. "No se si estoy siendo mal pensado o este sujeto esta insinuando algo, o será simplemente que no le gustó la pelea de mi hijo por ser híbrido y esta pensando que soy desviado".

El príncipe tomó la iniciativa agarrándolo del cuello enseguida, causándole asfixia.-Dímelo mas claro, ¿a que mierda te estas refiriendo con gustos desviados?.-

-Pues no tiene porque preguntarlo, sabe lo que usted hizo en el momento de la pelea de su hijo, no pensaba que le gustara acariciar colas, entiendo que usted quizás se sorprendió al volverla a ver, debido a que no la tiene , pero si quería acariciarla lo hubiera hecho con una hembra.-

Vegeta se puso rojo como un tomate de la rabia y la verguenza, era una atrocidad lo que le estaban diciendo y también se sentía acomplejado por ser el supuesto rey del planeta, el gran monarca saiyajin sin cola.-IDIOTA, yo tendré malos ratos pero no malos gustos, jamás tocaría tu asquerosa cola ni en un millón de años.-Vegeta le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara mandándolo muy lejos, su ki estaba elevándose, estaba muy furioso, nunca en su vida le habían dicho ""gay"" por así decirlo.

-Insecto, vas a morir por tu atrevimiento, no pensaba que te gustara inventar tales cosas.-

-No las he inventado, usted era el único que estaba detrás mió cuando sucedió eso.-

Vegeta que se acercaba cada vez mas para romperle la cara, se detuvo en seco. "Los únicos que estábamos atrás de Binnu éramos Goten y yo, ¿Será que el mocoso le acarició la cola? mmmm... puede ser grrr, nada me sorprendería del tonto hijo de kakarotto, de paso que nunca ha visto una cola saiyajin.. estupida replica de kakarotto"

El furioso príncipe respiró profundamente, tratando de buscar su paz interna.-No fui yo el que te acarició la cola, era el mocoso que estaba a mi lado, seguramente le llamo la atención al vértela, debido a que nunca ha visto una, por ser híbridos nacieron sin cola.-

Binnu se incorporó. "Claro, como no pude pensar en eso, fui un idiota, recuerdo que el niño estaba por momentos a su lado".Para ese momento Binnu no sabia que hacer o que decir, tenía tanto terror que el príncipe lo fuera a matar por decir esas atrocidades.-

Mientras que el orgulloso vegeta seguía mirando fulminantemente a binnu.-¿Tienes algo que decir?.-

-Discúlpeme alteza, solo fui un idiota.-Se disculpó y se arrodillo frente a su rey.

-Tu lo has dicho.-Vegeta se retiro de ese lugar, con paso rápido, porque si no ese desgraciado no se escapaba de la muerte. "Vaya disgusto que acabo de pasar, a ese goten lo voy a reprender cuando lo encuentre."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy alejado se encontraba un goten acostado en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol, el niño saiyajin había salido a explorar el planeta, se había maravillado al ver muchas cosas nuevas que jamás pensó ver en su corta vida, jugó con animales extraños, olió flores exóticas, nadó en aguas cristalinas de color lila, hizo de todo un poco, pero se sentía bastante cansado y eso lo extrañaba mucho, el estaba acostumbrado a pasar horas de horas fuera de su casa jugando, pensó que quizás se debía a la gravedad, pero desechó esa idea enseguida, si hubiera sido eso lo habría sentido desde un principio, cuando apenas piso el planeta.

-Me siento cansado y muy débil, creo que no fue muy buena idea ir a pasear este día, aparte el tío Vegeta me va a regañar.-El pequeño se incorporó enseguida, decidiendo volver al palacio.-Quizás tenga hambre y por eso me siento tan agotado.-Inmediatamente tomó impulso desde el suelo y voló sin mucha velocidad, el viaje se le hacía eterno, tenía mucha calor, tanto así que pensaba que el sol lo estaba quemando abruptamente.

-Si que hace calor, me voy a derretir.-Su vuelo estaba tan torpe que a veces bajaba demasiado.-¿Que sucede conmigo?, me esta dando mucho sueño.-Daré mi ultimo esfuerzo para llegar rápido.-

Cuando Goten llego, Vegeta se encontraba afuera esperando la llegada del vástago de kakarotto, tenia en su cabeza todo lo que le iba a hacer y a decir, su día no había sido muy bueno y ese niño iba a ser su bolsa de golpes.

"Aquí viene." Pensó vegeta sonriendo maliciosamente.

Goten aterrizó finalmente con la cabeza gacha.

-Entra.-Fue la única palabra del príncipe.-

Cuando ambos entraron, vegeta llevó a goten a la habitación, donde lo esperaba Trunks bastante nervioso.

Vegeta tomó a goten en los brazos y se dirigió a la cama, se sentó y puso al niño en las rodillas, dándole unas buenas nalgadas.

-AICH, AICH, tio vegeta, me duele.-

Trunks no podía creer lo que estaba viendo."Acaso mi papá... ¿se esta volviendo loco?, el jamas haria eso, lo que hace cuando quiere castigar a alguien es llevarlo a un severo entrenamiento, donde uno apenas pueda respirar de lo adolorido que le queda el cuerpo."

-AICH, AICH, nooo.-Lloriqueaba goten con 2 lagrimones.

-Eso es para que aprendas a no desobedecer.-Vegeta se sentía ridículo haciendo ese castigo tan sutil que había visto que hacían los humanos con sus hijos, pero el se había dado cuenta de como estaba Goten y no quiso llevarlo a un entrenamiento pesado.

Trunks miraba la escena bastante sorprendido y avergonzado por su amigo.-Papá, estas muy raro.-

Vegeta no tomó en cuenta las palabras de su hijo y dejó tirado a Goten en su cama.-Goten, por haberme hecho esto, no vas a cenar esta noche.-El príncipe pensó que sería un buen castigo dejándolo pasar hambre toda un larga noche.-Vamos Trunks.-Rugió en tono severo.

Trunks miró de reojo a Goten, lo veía demasiado extraño y bastante quieto, no se había desesperado ni había llorado al escuchar que lo dejarían sin cenar y bastante preocupado siguió a su padre al comedor.

Después de media hora, terminando de cenar, vegeta se fue a su habitación y ordenó a su hijo ir a dormir también, porque para el día de mañana ellos 3 aprovecharían para entrenar en el planeta.

Trunks, había cogido algunos sanduches a escondidas de su padre y se los había metido en los bolsillo para llevárselos a su amigo, no quería que sufra de hambre en la madrugada, estaba casi seguro que las tripas de goten no lo dejarían dormir si el no hacia algo al respecto.

Cuando llegó a su habitación se encontró a un Goten totalmente dormido, dejo los sanduches en una cómoda y lo zamarreó para despertarlo.-Goten, Goten, traigo algo de comer .-

El pequeño abrió sus ojos lentamente.-¿Que?.-

-Que traigo algo de comer.-

-Ahm, que bien.-Y volvió a cerrar los ojos rendido por el sueño.-

"El no es así, se despierta enseguida cuando le hablan de comida."-Goten, ¿te sientes mal?.-

-Solo tengo mucho sueño y cansancio, no tengo hambre, me comí unas frutas cuando estaba paseando.-

Trunks seguía sin creerse las palabras de su amigo, pero no podía hacer nada, si goten no quería comer tampoco lo podía obligar.-Me voy a dormir Goten, si quieres comer los sándwiches, están encima de la cómoda.-

-SI.-...zzzz

Trunks bostezó y se cambió de ropa para ponerse una pijama, realmente hacia mucho frio en ese planeta y eso que tan solo estaban en primavera.

-Espero que mañana te encuentres bien.-Trunks dio una ultima mirada a goten y se acomodó en su cama, entregandose así a los brazos de Morfeo.

**----------------------------------------Dejen Reviews--------------------------------------------**

**"Cuando ya no haya sitio en el infierno, los saiyajins caídos caminaremos sobre la Tierra."**

By Saiya Elite

Dejen Reviews D


	18. ¿Que tienes, Goten?

_**¿Que tienes, Goten?**_

Trunks seguía sin creerse las palabras de su amigo, pero no podía hacer nada, si goten no quería comer tampoco lo podía obligar.-Me voy a dormir Goten, si quieres comer los sándwiches, están encima de la cómoda.-

-SI.-...zzzz

Trunks bostezó y se cambió de ropa para ponerse una pijama, realmente hacia mucho frió en ese planeta y eso que tan solo estaban en primavera.

-Espero que mañana te encuentres bien.-Trunks dio una ultima mirada a goten y se acomodó en su cama, entregándose así a los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando la oscuridad acabó y los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban en las ventanas de el palacio, Trunks despertó, no por la iluminación de un nuevo día, sino que como hacía poco tiempo que había salido de la escuela, su despertador interno lo hacía levantarse automáticamente a esa horas de la mañana.

El niño hizo las cobijas a un lado y comenzó a estirar sus cortos brazos, se sentó en la cama y abrió sus ojos muy despacio, estaba casi seguro que su padre lo vendría a buscar en cualquier minuto para un severo entrenamiento y todo por goten, en ese momento una duda embargo sus pensamientos.

"¿Goten se encontrará bien este día?.-Muchas ideas se le pasaron por la cabeza, tratando de comprender ese extraño comportamiento del día de ayer.

Se acercó con sigilo a la cama de su compañero de habitación y lo desarropó muy despacio.-Vaya esta profundamente dormido.-Suavemente movió el cuerpo del niño para despertarlo.

-Goten, tenemos entrenamiento hoy.-

El niño no respondía a los llamados se su amigo y trunks estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se dejó de delicadezas y lo viró un tanto brusco.-GOTENNNN.-Inmediatamente enmudeció, algo andaba mal en su amigo, su frente estaba muy arrugada, y sus ojos muy cerrados.-"Pareciera que algo le estuvo molestando".

El pequeño príncipe saiyajin rápidamente tocó la frente de Goten. "Está ardiendo en fiebre, esta demasiado caliente y el rostro lo tiene muy rojo."

Justo en ese momento, cuando Trunks estaba mas que dispuesto a ir a buscar a su padre para comentarle del estado de goten, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con tosquedad.

-ARRIBA MOCOSOS.-Grito Vegeta bastante serio, pero la mirada de trunks lo hizo extrañarse un tanto.

-No me vengas a decir que es muy temprano para entrenar, te lo dije muy claro ayer.-

-Papa, no es eso, solo que Goten al parecer esta enfermo.-Le dijo señalando a un goten totalmente acurrucado y en posición fetal

-Bah, tonterías, ese niño es enfermo de flojo, seguro esta haciendo uno de sus teatros para no pelear conmigo.-Sonreía Vegeta acercándose mas hacia la cama.-Si no te levantas enseguida yo te levantaré a la fuerza.-Rugió vegeta perdiendo su muy poca paciencia.

-¿Acaso piensas desobedecerme de nuevo?.Preguntó vegeta al notar que no hubo ningún cambio en el niño.

-Ya te lo dije papá, goten esta con fiebre.-

-Yo tengo una solución para estos síntomas tan patéticos.-

Trunks se alarmó, cuando su padre hablaba de esa manera era porque nada bueno vendría..-¿que piensas hacer?.-

Vegeta sonrió maléficamente y tomó a goten de una pierna y se dirigía al baño.

-Papá, bájalo por favor, no ves que se siente mal.-

-Cállate y observa.-Vegeta había tomado la ducha y comenzó a llenar una tina y una vez que estuvo lista...

phsssssaaaaass, se escucho el cuerpo de goten caer al agua fría, mientras que trunks cerraba sus ojos y los abría poco a poco.

-Mírame.-Le hablo vegeta a goten en tono muy severo.

Goten que se había despertado totalmente con el agua fría abrió su cansados ojos.-¿Que pasa?.-Preguntó bastante inquieto y tiritando del frío.

-Eso mismo te quiero preguntar yo, ¿que diablos te sucede Goten?.-

Trunks se acercó a su padre con cautela.-Te traté de despertar porque tendríamos entrenamiento hoy, pero no me hiciste caso.-

El niño se salió de la tina rápidamente.-Lo siento, estaba muy cansado.-

Vegeta seguía en su pose inquebrantable de brazos cruzados y seño fruncido.-Ve y cámbiate rápido, te espero en la plataforma donde estuvimos ayer.-

-Papá, te pasaste.-Le dijo Trunks cuando su amigo se marchó a la habitación para ponerse un traje seco.

-¿No me dijiste que tenía fiebre? pues es así como se cura, mi padre, el gran rey vegeta, me tiraba al agua cada vez que no me levantaba al primer llamado de entrenamiento.-

Trunks hizo un gesto de repulsión, su padre había sido criado muy duramente en su infancia y trataba algunas veces de hacer lo mismo con el.

-Además.-Aclaró el príncipe vegeta.-Los saiyajins no nos enfermamos, esas cosas son de los humanos débiles.-Al terminar de decir su discurso salió del baño-Muévanse.-

Al oír eso los niños se vistieron enseguida y fueron detrás de Vegeta, llegando rápidamente a la plataforma de entrenamiento, Vegeta se paró y comenzó su rutinario calentamiento, estirar sus piernas, los brazos, rápidas flexiones de pecho y algunos abdominales, para cuando el calentamiento finalizó, El saiyajin adulto llamo a el desobediente mocoso a su plataforma de combate.

-Ahora veras que cuando doy una orden no conviene desobedecerme, mis castigos son severos, eso es lo que me diferencia de tu padre, te advierto que yo no tolero a rivales inútiles en mi entrenamiento.-

Trunks estaba mudo y tenía un enorme mal presentimiento.

Goten como había prometido que no contradeciría al señor vegeta, intento dar lo mejor de sí en el entrenamiento, la pelea comenzó enseguida, vegeta atacaba a goten en todo momento y el niño apenas podía defenderse, era increíble la manera de pelear del tío vegeta, cada golpe el príncipe lo daba muy fuertemente, como que si se tratara de un enemigo verdadero y no de un simple entrenamiento, goten tardo un poco en intentar llevar el ritmo de el príncipe saiyajin. pero era mucho para el, su cuerpo no le respondía muy bien, sus reflejos estaban muy torpes y su malestar estuvo aumentando considerablemente, pero aún así la lucha continuaba y ambos tomarían vuelo para continuar su entrenamiento en el cielo

-Vamos, golpea fuerteeee.-Gritó Vegeta furioso, en vista que el niño no estaba peleando en su máxima capacidad y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, mandándolo a caer desde varios pies de altura, directo a la plataforma.

El príncipe siguió flotando en el aire, el ki de Goten había disminuido bastante. "¿Será que me pasé?..mmm... no creo, esos 2 niños tienen un alto nivel, son muy fuertes y la pelea que tuvieron contra Boo fue algo mas complicado que mi entrenamiento.

Pasaron pocos minutos y un vegeta totalmente intrigado bajó a la arena de combate.-Parece que lo mande al mundo de los sueños.-Rió el príncipe discretamente.

Trunks no tomó en cuenta a su padre y fue corriendo para auxiliar a su amigo.

-Déjalo quu se levante solo.-

-No ves que esta inconciente.?-

-No veo, pero se que lo está, un guerrero saiyajin no necesita ayuda de nadie.-

Papá, sabes que mamá te va a reprender por esto.-El niño intento cambiar la situación a su favor.-Sabes que ella se enojaría mucho al saber que goten estuvo enfermo y lo obligaste a entrenar.-

-No tiene porque saberlo, o acaso..¿se lo dirás?.-Vegeta se acercaba poco a poco hacia trunks.

El semisaiya lo miró a los ojos, mostrándole a su padre que en esos momentos no tenia ningún temor.-Sí, aunque me castigues yo se lo diré a mi mama.-

Vegeta suspiró, de igual forma pensaba en ayudar a Goten, pero no delante de Trunks.-

-Cárgalo.-Le dijo su padre.

Trunks tomo el cuerpo inconciente de su amigo.-¿Que hacemos?, hay que llamar un medico lo mas pronto posible.-

Vegeta torció la boca y movió la cabeza en sentido de desaprobación.-No, simplemente necesitara descansar y quizás mas tarde un poco de comida.-

-Papá, tócale la frente, esta hirviendo en fiebre.-

Vegeta apretó el puño fuertemente.-"Siempre dándome problemas cualquier cosa que este vinculada con kakarotto." Vegeta se acercó, para probar si trunks no estaba exagerando los síntomas del supuesto enfermo, pero cuando tocó la frente de goten, vegeta alzó una ceja y miró a trunks.-¿Por esa tontera te asustas?, tu padre ha pasado muchas cosas peores y sigue aquí parado, enfrente tuyo.-

-Papá pero ese eres tú, este es Goten.-Dijo trunks elevando su Ki al notar la terquedad de su padre.-

-Hablare con alguna hembra del palacio para ver que le pueden dar, pero eso si te advierto, si le mencionas algo a tu madre, aunque sea mínimo, te puedes ir despidiendo de todos los entrenamientos que tienes conmigo y deja de hacer esta escena tan patética.-

Después de unos minutos, vegeta había mandado a unos sirvientes del castillo a atender a Goten, lo habían metido en uno de eso tanques de recuperación, debido a la cantidad de golpes y la inconciencia del niño, la maquina estaba funcionado de manera correcta, estaba siendo vigilada por unos sirvientes del castillo, unos individuos no eran saiyajin.

-¿Como sigue? Preguntó vegeta teniendo un pequeño remordimiento de conciencia.

-Esta estable, no hay peligro de vida, solo que hay una co...-

-Eso es lo mas importante, no me importa lo demás.-Aclaró vegeta "Quizás, empeoré esa fiebre cuando lo tiré al agua, pero yo que sabía que ese chimuelo fuera tan débil, tenía que ser hijo de un clase baja.". Pensaba.. Mientras que Trunks estaba a su lado con una carita de pena."Talvez no fue buena idea invitar a Goten a quedarse en este planeta, en la corporación no había ningún problema porque mi mama estaba allií, pero aqui solo esta mi padre."

Un sonido proveniente del tanque de recuperación, capto la atención de los ayudantes de enfermería y sacó de sus pensamientos a los saiyajins presentes en esa sala.

El agua comenzó a disminuir rápidamente y el vidrio comenzó a abrir sus puertas, dejando ver a un goten totalmente recuperado, tanto física como anímicamente.

-Holaaa, como están.-Le dijo a Trunks y a vegeta como que si no hubiera ocurrido ni un problema.

Vegeta viró su rostro, no contestó nada y una gota de sudor le bajaba por su frente.-"Este mocoso es todo un caso".

-Goten, que bueno que estas bi…..-Pero en esos momentos trunks no pudo terminar sus palabras, porque algo mas le llamo la atención. -Goten... ¿que son esas cosas que tienes allí en la barriga? .-

-¿Eh?.-

-------------------------------------------Fin del capítulo--------------------------------------------------------

"**Cuando ya no haya sitio en el infierno, los saiyajins caídos caminaremos sobre la Tierra."**

**Dejen reviews**

**By Saiya Elite D**


	19. Una terrible comezón

_**Una terrible comezón**_

-Holaaa, ¿como están?.-Le dijo a Trunks y a vegeta como que si no hubiera ocurrido ni un problema.

Vegeta viró su rostro, no contestó nada y una gota de sudor le bajaba por su frente.-"Este mocoso es todo un caso"

-Goten, que bueno que estas bi…..-Pero en esos momentos trunks no pudo terminar sus palabras, porque algo mas le llamo la atención. -Goten... ¿que son esas cosas que tienes allí en la barriga? .-

-¿Eh?.-

-No se, quizás sean unas manchitas ¿no crees?.-

Trunks decidió ignorar ese asunto y se acercó a su amigo para darle ropa, ya que estaba completamente desnudo y quiso refrescarle la memoria .-Quedaste inconciente durante el entrenamiento.-Le dijo bastante serio-¿Qué te sucedió?.-

-No recuerdo muy bien, solo que estaba entrenando con tu papá y nada mas, solo me sentía muy cansado y me dolía mucho la cabeza.-Contestó un Goten pensativo.

Vegeta se encontraba en un rincón sin mencionar palabra y sin hacer el menor ruido, hasta que decidió aclarar las cosas al enano.-Si te vuelves a enfermar, empezaras a empacar tus cosas para que tu madre te cuide, aquí no hay niñeras a tu disposición, este es un planeta de guerreros.-Al terminar de decir su sermón, Vegeta giro sobre sus talones y se retiro bastante serio y satisfecho.

-Vaya, tu papá esta molesto conmigo.- Agachó un poco su mirada, sintiéndose algo apenado.

-Goten, no te sientas mal.-Le habló Trunks.- Mi papá se enoja por pequeñas cosas, además siempre tiene esa cara de enfado en su rostro, es muy normal en el ser estricto.-

-Bueno, en eso si tienes razón jejejejejeje..-

Luego de eso, los 2 niños salieron de la enfermería rumbo al jardín, muy dispuestos a salir de paseo para conocer el famoso vejitasei y a sus habitantes.

Y así pasaron los días, los pequeños estaban en el palacio haciendo sus acostumbradas travesuras, debido a que Vegeta había salido al espacio para tratar asuntos de unas conquistas planetarias, que el regente le había pedido hace mucho , pero ya era hora del retorno y el príncipe llego al planeta en la madrugada, dispuesto a dormir unas 3 horas, para volver a estar en pie en la mañana.

-No se que me sucede, me siento agotado.- Se acostó en la cama y respiró profundamente.-Quizás el hijo de kakarotto me pasó su resfriado.-Vegeta acomodó la almohada y puso su cabeza sobre ella y dirigió su mano hasta su espalda."Que tanto me pica la espalda." Dio algunos rasguños a la zona donde provenía la comezón, pero en vista que no pasaba, hizo un esfuerzo y se levantó de la cama para observarse mejor en un espejo.

-¿Pero que demonios?.-Vegeta se quedo sumamente impresionado, al ver la cantidad de ampollas que tenía su espalda, hacia varios días que tenía una extraña picazón, pero no le dio importancia hasta esa madrugada, en que vio la situación bastante fea, inmediatamente apretó su puño.-No puede estarme pasando esto.-Murmuro muy despacio.

El príncipe se quedo observando por mas tiempo en el espejo, su sueño había desaparecido por completo y la preocupación lo consumía, "tendré que ver a algún médico en la mañana, pero sin levantar sospechas" Pensó. -Vaya vueltas de la vida y yo diciendo a Goten que no se le ocurra enfermarse.-En ese momento, el nombre de Goten lo hizo preguntarse si el niño había sido el responsable de sus ampollas, recordaba vagamente un comentario de Trunks acerca de unas manchitas en el estómago de su amigo, pero la situación era distinta, el tenía ampollas y bastante feas.

Comenzó a dar vueltas en su habitación, preguntándose cada cosa y sacando conclusiones de donde podía haber contraído semejante asquerosidad, no sabía si ir a la recamara de los niños para ir a comprobar con sus propios ojos, si el mocoso era el transmisor de ese virus o si el lo había contraído de algún planeta.-Prefería mil veces que Goten se lo haya pasado y que sea algo muy normal, porque de ser lo contrario ¿como demonios encontraría cura?.El príncipe alarmado salió de la habitación a toda prisa, la duda lo estaba carcomiendo y los nervios también.

Abrió la puerta despacio y prendió una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba al lado de las camas, primero observó a su hijo y vio a un trunks en calzoncillos y en su espalda tenía las mismas ampollas que el poseía, por instinto, dio un paso atrás, como queriéndose alejar de la peste y alcanzar la salvación, e inmediatamente fue a revisar a Goten con mucha cautela, estaba mas que seguro que el era el ""viroso"".

-AGHHHHHHH.-Gritó Vegeta sin estar conciente de que despertaría a los niños, debido a que la sorpresa fue tanta al ver la zona intima de goten, con numerosas ampollas.

Goten y Trunks se levantaron inmediatamente al escuchar el grito.-Con que tu eres el causante.-Vegeta achicó sus ojos mirando al niño con rencor.

-Eh, señor Vegeta, yo..-

Trunks se levanto de la cama y agarro a vegeta de la ropa y por detrás.-Papá, no te enfades, las enfermedades uno no las elije, además no te dijimos nada porque dijiste que lo mandarías de regreso a la Tierra.-

-Y eso es lo que voy a hacer.-Dijo Vegeta dándole una mirada fulminante a su primogénito.

-Si tu lo haces, mama se enojara contigo y dirá que no nos has cuidado bien y por eso estamos con esta enfermedad.-

-¿Acaso me estas chantajeando?.-Dijo Vegeta con su tono amenazante y asesino.

-Solo no queremos volver por razones muy lógicas, la mama de goten exageraría esta enfermedad y seguramente nunca mas lo dejaría venir a este planeta, además nos gusta estar aquí.-

-Deja de decir tonterías Trunks, este virus no lo han contraído en este planeta.-

-¿Como sabes?.-Le preguntó Trunks tratando de poner nuevas hipótesis en la cabeza de vegeta.

-Lo se porque los saiyajins no nos enfermamos nunca de estas cosas, jamás escuche a un saiyajin con ampollas y picazón en su cuerpo.-Lo tomo de la ropa y lo empujo a la cama.-los únicos seres débiles que les da estas pestes, son los humanos y algunas otras criaturas débiles del universo.-

Trunks ya no sabía que decir, el desde un principio sabía perfectamente que lo habían contraído de la tierra, pero el transmisor había sido Goten y el lo estaba propagando.

-Tienen que volver a la Tierra.-Dijo un Vegeta mas calmado.-Ustedes están metiendo enfermedades que no existen en este lugar y pueden complicar todo.-

-Papá, tu ya lo dijiste antes, los saiyajins no les dan estas enfermedades porque son fuertes ¿o no? ¿porque deberíamos ser un peligro para todos los habitantes si ustedes no lo contraen?.-Preguntó un trunks bastante resentido al sentirse menospreciado y apartado de la raza saiyajin.-

Vegeta lo miró a los ojos y respondió.-Porque de alguna manera ustedes...-Se quedo un momento mudo y no adivinando que decir, ya que se contradeciría.-Porque, ustedes son mitad saiyajins, su parte humana fue contagiada y...-

-¿Y que?.-Preguntó Trunks sin perder el tiempo.-

-Y ese virus ha descubierto los genes saiyajins y ha logrado transformarse y hacerse mas fuerte, provocando así que los saiyajins puros nos infectemos.-Aclaro Vegeta algo molesto.

-No creo que sea cierto, ¿como estas seguro de eso?.-Preguntó nuevamente.

-¡¡¡Basta!!!!, yo se porque lo digo y también se que deben irse y yo también...-

Goten se quedo totalmente boquiabierto."Acaso el tío vegeta esta.."Pensó el niño de cabellera alborotada.

-Papá, ¿tu...-

-Vegeta dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.- Si no estaría seguro, no me pondría a decir estas cosas, por experiencia propia he dado mi teoría.-Lo dijo cruzándose de brazos y dando la espalda.

Goten inquieto se levantó de la cama y se acercó a vegeta.-No pensé que usted también se contagiaría .-Lo miró inocentemente y con una sonrisa.

-Papá, si nosotros estamos contagiados, los demás quizás estén en proceso de..-

-Sí, he visto que muchos se rascaban.-Aclaró Goten.-

"Si tan solo no habrían traído al hijo de kakarotto aquí, nada de esto estaría pasando, seré recordado en toda la historia de Vejitasei como el propagador de un asqueroso virus, ya que las cosas malas son las que primero se recuerdan."- En eso tienes razón, creo que ya es muy tarde, supongo que yo fui el primero en contraer estas cosas, por andar siempre en contacto con ustedes.-

-¿Entonces toda la guardia real también esta infectada?, recuerda que yo peleé con todos ellos y el virus estaba encubándose en mi cuerpo.-

-Si, seguro ya te lo había pasado.-Contesto Goten rascándose la parte trasera.

Vegeta estaba azulado.-No debemos sacar falsas conclusiones, primero tenemos que saber que clase de enfermedad es esta, no sabemos como es su proceso de desarrollo.-

Goten al ver la cara acongojada de los 2 saiyajins, habló.-Je je, pero no se preocupen, de alguna forma nos curaremos todos y asunto arreglado.-

A vegeta y a trunks les comenzó a salir unas gotas en la frente.

-Pues claro que tenemos que curarnos, lo feo será el proceso de la enfermedad ¿y si es mas peligroso porque nosotros no somos completamente humanos?.-

Vegeta aplaudió internamente a su hijo. "Sin duda tiene mas cerebro que Goten".Pensó bastante aliviado.

-mmmm, ¿y si le decimos a tu mamá?.-Intentó ayudar con su brillante solución.

-Podría ser.- Sonrió Trunks.

-No sean tontos, no sacamos nada diciéndole a Bulma sobre este problema.-

-Pero y entonces papá, ¿a quien le pediremos ayuda?.-

-A un médico, vayamos al médico.-Interrumpía Goten dando saltos alrededor de Vegeta.

-Eso es justo lo que no quiero hacer.-Vegeta contestó mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Por que papa?, ¿acaso tienes..-

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y cuando iba a hablar, trunks se adelanto.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te pongan una inyección?.-Vegeta casi cae para atrás, su hijo no podía ser tan brillante como el se lo había pintado, al dar esas conclusiones y respuestas tan inteligentes. "Seguro eso lo saco de la mujer." Vegeta caminó hacia otra parte de la habitación.-¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta de su enfermedad?.-Preguntó un Vegeta bastante intrigado.

-Pues creo que no, las ampollas nos han salido en partes que no son expuestas a la vista de los demás.-

-Menos mal.-Suspiró Vegeta.

Trunks se acerco a su padre y lo tomo de la mano.-Vamos papa, digámosle a mama que venga aquí y nos ayude, recuerda que nosotros somos los que tenemos la enfermedad mas avanzada y que tarde o temprano los demás saiyajins se verán contagiados también.-

-Hmp..- "La mujer.".-Trunks, tu madre es una científico en mecánica o algo así, no es medico ni una descubridora de enfermedades.-

-Pero si es muy inteligente y tiene muchas influencias en la Tierra, además siempre sabe cualquier cosa que le preguntamos.-Se acercó Goten a Vegeta y a Trunks.

-Por supuesto que si.-Habló Trunks orgulloso de su madre.-Ella es una genio en todo.-

-Hmp, creo que tienen razón, tendremos que hablar con Bulma..-"Solo espero que la cura no sea peor que la enfermedad."

**-------------------------------------------------Fin del capítulo------------------------------------------------------------------**

† **Fuerza, valor, tenacidad, estrategia, orgullo, audacia, sangre, guerra, perseverancia y dolor son sinónimos de SAIYAJIN †**

Una frase muy cierta aportada por la copiona de la killi.

**------------------------------**

**Dejen Reviews**

**By Saiya Elite **


	20. Malas interpretaciones

_**Malas interpretaciones **_

Hmp..- "La mujer.".-Trunks, tu madre es una científico en mecánica o algo así, no es medico ni una descubridora de enfermedades.-

-Pero si es muy inteligente y tiene muchas influencias en la Tierra, además siempre sabe cualquier cosa que le preguntamos.-Se acercó Goten a Vegeta y a Trunks.

-Por supuesto que si.-Habló Trunks orgulloso de su madre.-Ella es una genio en todo.-

-Hmp, creo que tienen razón, tendremos que hablar con Bulma..-"Solo espero que la cura no sea peor que la enfermedad."

El orgulloso saiya se alejó del lugar infectado, dejando a los mocosos dormir placidamente y se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas, no estaba del todo decidido a pedir ayuda a Bulma, sabía que esta haría su tragedia pública y seguramente le comentaría a sus patéticos amigos y toooodos se reirían de el. No estaba dispuesto a permitir tan vil acto, pero de una cosa estaba seguro y es que necesitaba ayuda, antes de que esa enfermedad progresara.

"Si le pido ayuda a un médico de este planeta, no sabrá que clase de enfermedad es esta, grrrr, maldición, estúpidos humanos, siempre trayéndome problemas grrr."

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con rudeza y la cerró fuertemente causando un gran ruido, sus pasos eran fuertes y rápidos su mirada reflejaba el enojo y la desesperación que tenía en esos momentos. Delicadamente abrió su closet, rebuscó en medio de sus armaduras reales y encontró la muñequera que servía para comunicarse con Bulma.

-¿Que demonios le diré a Bulma? mmmm.. Algo así como.¡hey mujer! necesito que vengas a mi planeta de inmediato, tenemos que hablar urgentemente de un asunto delicado.-El príncipe observaba la muñequera muy serio.-¿y si le digo mejor?..." Mujer, ven enseguida, tengo un grave problema y tienes que ayudarnos" ..¡No!.-Vegeta se tomó de la cabeza con fuerza.-Ese mensaje fue muy rastrero digno de la sabandija de kakarotto.

El saiya estaba muy indeciso. Se sentó en el suelo a intentar buscar las palabras correctas para esta circunstancia tan embarazosa.-Mejor le diré…….jejeje.-De inmediato empezó a teclear los botones para darle a conocer a Bulma que necesitaba su presencia y le escribió.

_**Mujer, han surgido cosas inesperadas, tengo que decirte que quizás no vuelva a la Tierra y Trunks tampoco pueda. Lamento darte esta noticia, pero así son las cosas. Un guerrero saiyajin no debe retroceder nunca ante una batalla, es probable que no nos reconozcas debido a muchas cambios que estamos teniendo. Recuerda que debes mantener la calma y no te angusties, quizás algún día podamos reencontrarnos.**_

_**Posdata: Goten también se quedará en mi imperio, ahora es uno mas de nosotros.**_

_**El guerrero mas valiente del Universo**_

Vegeta sonrió al terminar de escribir su mensaje, sabía que Bulma se preocuparía enseguida y vendría lo mas pronto posible para investigar que pasaba, no le daría ni tiempo de pedir ayuda a nadie y lo único que haría sería hacer funcionar la muñequera para ir directito a Vejitasei.

-JAJAJAJAJA soy un genio JAJAJAJAJA.-De repente dejó de reír y se tocó su frente.-¿Por que me estoy riendo como un idiota?. See, es la fiebre que me esta haciendo actuar extraño...grrr.-Mejor iré a ponerme algo mas cómodo, maldita comezón.-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Planeta Tierra, corporación capsula

Bulma se encontraba dándose un delicioso baño de espumas, hasta que sintió un leve sonido, proveniente de la habitación. Se quedo pensando en que podría ser ese ruido, no se acordaba de que aparato podría ser, pero estaba muy segura que no era su celular. Tomó una toalla blanca y se la puso en su cuerpo húmedo y desnudo, caminó rápidamente hasta llegar al lugar de donde se escuchaba. Su audición le hizo saber que el sonido provenía de su cartera e inmediatamente recordó lo que tenía guardado allí. Sonrió y dio un brinco de la emoción, busco entre medio de sus accesorios de belleza, su billetera, sus documentos, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, al tomar el aparato vio que tenía un brillo dorado, indicando que había recibido un mensaje, rápido tecleó el botón y se llevó la sorpresa mas grande de su vida.

_**Mujer, han surgido cosas inesperadas, tengo que decirte que quizás no vuelva a la Tierra y Trunks tampoco pueda. Lamento darte esta noticia pero así son las cosas. Un guerrero saiyajin no debe retroceder nunca ante una batalla. Es probable que no nos reconozcas debido a muchas cambios que estamos teniendo. Recuerda que debes mantener la calma y no te angusties quizás algún día podamos reencontrarnos.**_

_**Posdata: Goten también se quedará en mi imperio, ahora es uno mas de nosotros.**_

_**El guerrero mas valiente del Universo**_

Al ver semejante mensaje, Bulma se quedo pálida y comenzó a sentir mucha debilidad en sus piernas, presentía algo catastrófico, sabía que Vegeta nunca decía las cosas graves a menos que sea obligado por ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas y volvía a releer el mensaje incrédula.

Rápidamente salió corriendo en busca de su ropa, tenía que ir en ese momento al planeta donde se encontraba su familia. Comenzó a ponerse unos pantalones que encontró tirados y una blusa de color blanca. La desesperación hizo que se olvide de colocarse la ropa interior y su cuerpo humedezca parte de su vestimenta.

En eso alguien tocaba la puerta de su recámara.

-Sra. Bulma, tiene una visita en la sala esperándola.-Habló la ama de llaves.

-No tengo tiempo, dile que se marche.-La peliazul hablaba con la voz entrecortada y poniéndose los primeros tenis que encontraba.

-Pe..pero es su amigo Goku. ¿le digo que se marche?.-

Bulma se levanto de la cama como un resorte y abrió la puerta.-¿El esta aquí?.-

-Si.-Asintió con la cabeza mirando extrañada a Bulma.

Esta última salió corriendo a la mayor velocidad posible. Bajó la escaleras a toda prisa y vio que kakarotto estaba en la planta baja con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-Gokuuuuuuuuu, has sido enviado por Kamisama, en el momento mas crítico.-La peliazul abrazó al saiya del pecho y lo apretó con fuerza, causando que este se rasque la cabeza.

-¿Que sucede?, ¿porque estas tan angustiada?.-La mirada de Goku se puso un poco seria.

-Es... es ...que..Vegeta...el.-Bulma no podía hablar porque su voz se hacía mas débil y empezaba a tiritar

-Calma Bulma.-La agarro de los hombros firmemente.-Respira.-

-¡No hay tiempo para eso! tenemos que darnos prisa. Vegeta me mandó un mensaje diciéndome algo horrible, que quizás no podría volver a la Tierra y que si lo veía talvez no podría reconocerlo, ya que había sufrido muchos cambios. Temo lo peor, seguro tuvo una batalla con un enemigo muy poderoso y este lo ha dejado irreconocible, o...o..o su cuerpo este...Incompleto.-Al terminar de decir eso echó a llorar fuertemente.

Goku vio que Bulma tenía la muñequera en su mano y se la quitó, para empezar a leer y al terminar le respondió.-¿No crees que estas exagerando?, es cierto que es medio extraño, pero si estuviera tan herido de gravedad o con una pelea en este instante, creo yo, que no tendría tiempo para escribir esto, además dudo mucho que te lo diría..-Goku miraba hacia el techo y con su mano sosteniendo parte de su barbilla.

Bulma cesó su llanto y sus ojos quedaron como platos.-Goku...-Murmuró ella al verlo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Que?.-Preguntó el saiya mirándola con ingenuidad.

-Es que, pues creo que... .-La peliazul bajó su mirada y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.-Supongo que tienes razón, me alteré sin pensar las cosas bien, además creo que te subestimé.-

-¿Subestimarme?.-

-Pues sí, pensé que eras mas...-Bulma cerró la boca antes de decir una palabra no muy bonita.-Es que por tu comportamiento en el planeta de esos saiyajins..eh..-

Goku comenzó a reír con mucha energía y llevó su mano hacia atrás.-JAJAJAJA Bulma, se que hice un papel de payaso, pero como vi que Vegeta nos estaba mirando con mucho enojo y los niños estaban sintiéndose incómodos, pensé que sería bueno que el enojo de vegeta se recargue en mí, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a su carácter, pero Goten no y no quería que se sientan mal JEJEJEJE.-

Bulma sonrió con mucha ternura, su amigo era el mejor de todos, ninguno como el.-Gracias Goku...-

-De nada Bulma, que te parece si nos vamos ahora mismo al planeta.-

-Si, pero dime ¿que venías a hacer aquí?..-

-Después hablaremos.- La tomó del hombro y puso sus dedos en su frente, cerró sus ojos y desaparecieron ante la vista de la empleada, que se quedó con la boca abierta y se desmayó de la impresión.

----------------------------------------------En Vejitasei---------------------------------------

Vegeta estaba medio dormido, sabía que en cualquier momento vendría Bulma y el tenía que estar despierto para hablar con ella, pero sorpresivamente sintió una ráfaga de viento. Observó la ventana y esta estaba cerrada, sus cejas se alzaron al no entender de donde había venido esa brisa, pero al notar que alguien mas estaba en su habitación lo hizo levantarse de golpe.

-¡¡Vegeta!!.-Gritaron los 2 visitantes al unísono.

-Sabandija.-El príncipe quedo con la boca abierta, no se esperaba que sus planes fallen de esa manera.

-Vegeta, ¿que sucede?,¿ porque me mandaste ese mensaje?, ¿porque dices que no podrás volver a la Tierra?, ¿que ha pasado?, ¿donde están los niños?.-

Pero el saiya de cabello puntiagudo no prestaba atención a las palabras de Bulma, solo miraba a kakarotto, a esa sabandija despreciable que estaba con ropa húmeda en la parte del pecho y luego observaba a su mujer, que se encontraba completamente mojada y sus senos transparentaban en la blusa blanca...La mente de Vegeta empezó a pensar lo peor...

-¿Como te atreviste a ...-

EL príncipe se transformo en SSj causando que kakarotto de un salto hacia atrás y se quede observándolo extrañado.

Bulma se llevó las manos a sus mejillas y su rostro quedó completamente rojo.-Vegie.-Apuntó hacia abajo.

-Vegeta, debes lavarte con frecuencia esa parte..-Le dijo Goku cruzado de brazos y adoptando una seriedad tremenda.

-¡Cállate kakarotto!, no intentes poner excusas para no pelear conmigo, te haré pedazos, ¿como es posible que te hayas aprovechado de mi ausencia para estar con mi mujer?.-

Bulma quedó horrorizada al escuchar eso y también al ver que los calzoncillos de Vegeta caían cada vez mas... "De donde abra sacado esos calzoncillos tan flojos"

-Estas equivocado Vegeta, yo jamás te haría eso, pero si quieres pelear podemos entrenar para pasar el rato, aunque no creo que te gustaría que te vean cierta cosa afuera.-Sus pupilas comenzaron a moverse de izquierda a derecha.

Mientras que Bulma comenzaba a sentirse muy mal. "Kamisama, que le pudo haber sucedido al pene de Vegeta, ¿porque tiene esas ampollas?, ¿será que tiene una enfermedad... de... transmisión sexual y quiere hacer problema para liberarse de mí y quedarse con una zorra saiyajin?, o esa ¡¡¡FERJI!!! GRRRRRRRRRR. "

La furia de Bulma se apoderó de ella antes de que Vegeta baje su mirada hacia su parte masculina. La peliazul lo golpeó en la cabeza, lo mas fuerte que pudo.-ERES UN ESTÚPIDO.-

Vegeta estaba rojo a causa de la vergüenza de ser descubierto por kakarotto y también por ser golpeado por Bulma de esa manera, sin mencionar la furia que traía en esos momentos...

-MUJER ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS ME PEGAS?.-Medio se agachó y recogió sus calzoncillos flojos ya que los otros le quedaban justos y le rozaban las ampollas de sus genitales.

-¿Y ENCIMA TIENES LA DESVERGUENZA DE PREGUNTARMELO?, ¿QUE &$#&#" SON ESAS AMPOLLAS QUE TIENES EN EL PENE?.-

Vegeta le dio una mirada escalofriante a kakarotto para que se largara, este se percató que eran asuntos muy privados y bastantes incómodos para el príncipe y salió a toda prisa de la habitación, encontrándose con Trunks y Goten en la parte de afuera.

-Niños, ¿que hacen aquí?.-Goku inmediatamente cerró la puerta para que ellos no vieran tremendo espectáculo.

-Escuchamos los gritos de la mama de Trunks.-Dijo Goten.

Trunks miraba la puerta nervioso.-¿Se molestó tanto por verle las ampollas?.-

Goku no sabía que responder. "Quizás esta molesta porque Vegeta no cuido mucho su bien mas preciado jejeje".-No te preocupes Trunks, tu madre esta molesta por otras cosas. Tu padre le envió un mensaje medio tétrico a Bulma y al ver que no era tan grave el asunto ..le esta reclamando. JEJE.-

----------En la habitación--------

AHHHHHGGG MUJER, NO ME HALES DE MI CABELLO.-El príncipe sostenía las manos de Bulma a toda costa, intentando frenar las agresiones que esta le propinaba. Luego ella se tranquilizó en vista que no lograba pegarle y Vegeta soltó las manos de la peliazul, pero no supo que la estrategia de Bulma era esa, hacer que su victima se confíe para darle una buena patada en el punto débil de cualquier hombre.

-OOOUHHHH.-Vegeta se sostuvo su parte masculina y se echó a la cama con muchas venas en la frente y apretando sus dientes. "Maldita mujer, es una endemoniada, y después dice que es una dama delicada cuando da unas patadas tremendas, casi casi como una saiyajin, ahora comprendo. La mujer mas fuerte de la Tierra es ella, no la mujer de kakarotto."-Ouchh.-

-------Detrás de la puerta----------

Los semisaiyas al escuchar los quejidos de Vegeta se alarmaron e intentaron entrar a la habitación, pero fueron detenidos por Goku.-Será mejor que esperemos pacientes y nos alejemos del lugar, no se preocupen, Bulma no podrá matar a Vegeta.-Puso su mano hacia atrás y comenzó a sonreír. "Solo espero que Vegeta aguante todos los golpes sin quedar tan morado".Pensó para sus adentros.

Dicho esto se los llevo lejos de allí. A trunks a rastras y de la mano a Goten.

------En la habitación-----------

Eres un cerdo Vegeta, seguro me engañaste con esa Ferji y mas encima tienes el descaro de decir que yo te he engañado acostándome con Goku, cuando el solo me acompañó por petición mía al recibir tu estúpido mensaje, salí corriendo de la ducha preocupada por tí y mas encima me sales con esto, Esta bien, si quieres quédate en este planeta y se el rey de esos saiyajins pero algo si te digo, te vas olvidando de Trunks porque el se regresa a la tierra conmigo.-Bulma agarró una almohada y le daba con ella golpes en la cabeza.

"¿Por qué diablos tengo que aguantar a esta mujer? ¿por qué he salido herido siendo el saiyajin mas fuerte de todos los tiempos? ¿por qué tengo a una humana loca como mujer? ¿por qué me acusa de infidelidad? ¿por qué pensé que se había acostado con kakarotto? ¿porque esta fiebre tan alta me hizo decir tremenda estupidez? ".-GRRRRRRRRR DEJA YA DE GOLPEARME.-Le dijo con una mirada mercenaria y elevando un poco su Ki, haciendo que Bulma caiga de nalgas.

-SAIYAJIN INFIEL.-Gritó ella desde el piso.

-MUJER &$$/ debería haberte ocultado la verdad, así no causarías tantos problemas al enterarte de mi ………-

Al escuchar eso, Bulma se tapó los oídos y salio llorando mientras corría fuera de la habitación. Tomo esas palabras de Vegeta como una confesión de que si la había engañado con la ramera de Ferji.

-¿Eh? ¿Que le sucede a esa mujer?, cada día esta mas loca.-

------------------------------Fin del Capítulo----------------------

Dejen Reviews


	21. Delirios

Hola, ante todo digamos que sufrí una descompostura, mejor dicho subí el capítulo equivocado TT para todos los que leyeron el anterior ese no es el verdadero, fue solo un invento de mi pervertida mente XD me han pillado en mis mas oscuros deseos jejeje. El capítulo acababa antes, pero a petición mía lo hice para ponerlo en mi live jounrnal como tengo pensado hacer con otros capítulos mas (Yanki es mi testigo) jajajaja sorry por los que vieron ciertas escenas...escalofriantes.

_**Delirios**_

SAIYAJIN INFIEL.-Gritó ella desde el piso.

-MUJER &$$/ debería haberte ocultado la verdad, así no causarías tantos problemas al enterarte de mi ………-

Al escuchar eso, Bulma se tapó los oídos y salio llorando mientras corría fuera de la habitación. Tomo esas palabras de Vegeta como una confesión de que si la había engañado con la ramera de Ferji.

-¿Eh? ¿Que le sucede a esa mujer?, cada día esta mas loca.-

Bulma corría fuertemente, con los ojos cerrados y una pena que la destrozaba, hasta que percibió que había tropezado con algo.

-Mamá.-Le habló Trunks algo sorprendido al verla en ese estado.

-Trunks.-Dijo ella muy bajo.-Creo que tendremos que irnos de este planeta lo antes posible.-Contuvo las lagrimas y siguió hablando.-Al parecer tu padre..

-No.-Gritó el niño de cabellos lilas.-¿Tanto te ha molestado que tenga esas ampollas. Si es así tendrás que olvidarte de mí también, porque yo también las tengo.-Alzó la voz el niño y mantenía el ceño fruncido.-¿No crees que estas exagerando?.-Le mencionó esto ultimo cruzándose de brazos.-Las enfermedades uno no las elige simplemente vienen y Goten la trajo desde la Tierra.

Bulma quedó sin habla, ¿acaso su hijo también tenía eso?.-"No, no es posible, pero ¿qué enfermedad es?".La peliazul adoptó una seriedad tremenda, seguida de un gran interés hacia ese tema de conversación.

-No se que es exactamente, varicela, rubéola o sarampión, no tengo idea y mi papá tampoco, solo sabemos que la tenemos y por eso buscamos TU ayuda.-Recalcó el hijo del príncipe, bastante disgustado por el comportamiento de su madre.

Bulma llevó sus manos hacia su boca. "Por kamisama" Pensó ella al escuchar a su hijo. "Y yo que lo traté tan mal, e incluso le golpeé su pene, aahh y también le di un golpe en su ojo." .-Yo...yo pensé que era otra cosa, enfermedades de adultos y por eso me enojé con tu padre.-Le habló Bulma a su niño intentando explicar su comportamiento tan violento.

Trunks seguía sin cambiar su semblante.-Creo que deberías disculparte con papá.-Aclaró el semi sayajin.

-Lo haré, aunque ya conocemos como es tu padre, es muy difícil hablar con él.-Bulma sonrió con nerviosismo. "Ahora seguro intentará vengarse de mí, no conoceré a ese hombre" Suspiró la peliazul y miró hacia la puerta de la habitación. "Debe estar resentido..y furioso"

Goku venía caminando desde el lado contrario y Bulma lo saludó apenas haciendo una señal con sus manos, cosa que este también imitó.-Esperemos que no este tan furioso.-Especificó el saiya de sangre pura.-Si hay algún problema, no dudes en pedir mi ayuda, se muy bien echarme toda la rabia de Vegeta encima.-Sonrió poniéndose una mano atrás de la cabeza, haciendo que los niños comenzaran a reír, pero poco a poco y de los puros nervios.

Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa.-Gracias, pero este problema tendré que resolverlo yo sola.

-Vamos mamá, habla con mi papá y encuentren rápido una cura para esta comezón.-Dijo Trunks con una mirada de cachorro y rascándose la espalda.

-Esta bien, pero crucen los dedos para que todo se pueda arreglar.-Bulma tragó saliva y dirigió su mirada hacia la habitación donde hacía unos minutos estuvo con Vegeta discutiendo y golpeándolo. "Y yo que pensaba cortarle su cosa, menos mal que no lo hice" La científica caminó despacio y de cuando en cuando miraba hacia atrás, para tener la fuerza que le enviaban los pequeños y su buen amigo Goku. "Ya falta poco" Pensó Bulma al mover sigilosamente la chapa de la puerta. Una vez abierta introdujo un pie dentro de la habitación y en vista de que no escuchó ni un grito, entró la pierna completa, para después entrarse completamente y dar la espalda a Vegeta. Muy despacio cerró la puerta y sin cambiarse de la posición que estaba dijo.-Vegeta, necesitamos hablar.-Estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos le sudaban, sabía que el no la lastimaría, pero pues era muy lógico que el no la quisiera ni ver.-Necesito decirte..que..me.-Empezaba a tartamudear la esposa del saiya orgulloso

En eso al sentir que sus palabras no eran tomadas en cuenta, decidió virarse completamente y encarar a su marido.-NECESITO QUE ME DISCULPES VEGETA.-Le pidió gritando y con la respiración agitada. Ella también era orgullosa, al menos con él, pero cuando se equivocaba lo aceptaba, claro que no de buena gana.-¿Vegie?.Bulma se acercó hasta la cama donde yacía su pareja durmiendo completamente calmado.

-Vegie, mi príncipe saiyajin.-Bulma le decía esas palabras muy despacio en el oído para que el no se enfade tanto con ella.-Sabes que eres muy guapo y te adoro cada día mas y también que eres el mejor guerrero de todos los tiempos y eso hace que...-

En eso comenzó a ver que los ojos de Vegeta se abrían lentamente para luego volver a cerrarse, cosa que le llamó mucho la atención a Bulma.-¿Que tienes?.-Le preguntó y después se mordió los labios. Sus ojos observaron minuciosamente el rostro de su pareja. "Esta rojo y no creo que se haya abochornado por lo que le dije". Alzó su mano y la puso en la frente de su hombre, pero inmediatamente la retiró al sentir demasiada calentura, señales de que tenía una fiebre demasiado alta.-Goku ven pronto.-Gritó ella un poco nerviosa, jamás había sentido esas temperaturas en algún humano.

Goku y los semi saiyajines corrieron enseguida abriendo la puerta de golpe, sin tocar o pedir permiso.¿QUE SUCE..-Goku preguntó sobresaltado.

-Bulma se puso el dedo índice en la boca.-Shhhh.-Le dijo despacio para que guarden silencio e hizo una señal con sus manos para que se acerquen.

-¿Que pasa mamá? Preguntó El heredero de Vegeta.-Esta ardiendo en fiebre.-tóquenlo ustedes mismos, pero muy despacio, sin despertarlo.-Dicho esto comenzaron a tocar la frente de Vegeta, agradeciendo a Kamisama que se encontraba dormido, porque si no nunca mas verían su mano.

-Tienes razón Bulma, esta ardiendo en fiebre.-Goku puso su mano en su mejilla y también hizo algunos pucheros, señal de que estaba pensando en alguna solución.-Creo que en estos momentos se debe..

-Se debe tirarlo al agua fría.-Goten interrumpió la respuesta de su padre, alzando las manos y sonriendo por su magnifica solución.

A todos les salieron unas gotas en la frente.-Creo que se levantaría con un espíritu asesino si le hiciéramos eso.-Bulma respondió poniendo seriedad en su rostro, mientras que Trunks comenzó a ponerse azul.-¿Y si le damos pastillas?.-Miró a su madre a los ojos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.-Creo que sería lo mas recomendable. Goku, ¿podrías ir a ver algunas pastillas a mi casa?.-

-Sí, no hay problema Bulma.-

-Dile a la empleada que te de algo para la fiebre, le dices que vas de parte mía.-

-Esta bien, no me tardo nada.-Goku puso sus dos dedos en la frente y se tele transportó hacia el planeta tierra tumbo a la corporación capsula.

Bulma mientras tanto, pidió a Goten traer un trapo húmedo para ponerlo en la frente de Vegeta.

-¿Porque no lo llevamos al tanque de recuperación? Preguntó Trunks serio al ver los signos de molestia que tenía su padre y sobre todo al ver como se agarraba de las sábanas.

-¿Que es eso?.-Preguntó Bulma mordiéndose el dedo pulgar de la desesperación.

-Pues es un tanque curativo que sana las heridas.-

-Trunks esto no son heridas, esto es producto de la enfermedad y tengo que averiguar que es. Por ahora solo quiero bajarle la fiebre a tu padre y allí investigare la enfermedad con detalle, aunque no soy médico, pero allí me las arreglaré.-Bulma se cruzó de brazos.-Y Goku que se esta demorando tanto...-

Pero algunos quejidos de Vegeta, hicieron que los dos lo observen sin perder el menor detalle.

El príncipe mientras tanto estaba muy lejos de la realidad, se hallaba vestido con la armadura que usaba cuando era mercenario espacial y estaba bajo el mando de Freezer. En el sueño el no tenía conciencia de todo lo que había sucedido, solo sabía que estaba en una nave gigantesca que no pertenecía a freezer.

Sus cejas se alzaban involuntariamente, la razón era desconocida...tenía extraños comportamientos que inclusive el mismo pudo darse cuenta de algunos de ellos, pero decidía pasarlos por alto, jurándose así mismo no volver a repetirlos. Escuchaba un silencio abrumador, los pasillos estaba iluminados por las luces del techo, tanto así que incluso lo estaba cegando. El dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba pensar bien, cosa que era rara en el, no sabía por qué, pero de eso estaba seguro, solo se estaba moviendo por no quedarse estancado en algún lugar. Por momentos tenía mayores grados de lucidez y caminaba mas rápido y lograba pensar cosas inteligentes, hasta que pudo escuchar que alguien estaba no muy lejos de él.

Muy despacio se asomó por una especie de cristal que dejaba ver a una mujer de cabello azul con un bebe en brazos, claro que el bebé estaba cubierto por una manta. Glup. Tragó saliva el príncipe al recordar los constantes errores que cometió en múltiples noches de pasión desenfrenada y la consecuencia era ese mocoso recién nacido. "¿Que me sucede?, ¿porque pensé por un momento que Freezer aún seguía vivo? Vegeta intentó salirse de ese lugar ignorando a su mujer e hijo, pero Bulma lo llamó.-¿No quieres ver a tu bebé?.-

-No.-Contestó tajante y alejándose cada vez mas, aunque podía escuchar con claridad a su mujer, debido a que el cristal no estaba en todas partes.-Ven y conócelo, tiene una colita.-Al escuchar eso, se volteó por impulso. Ella le sonrió con una pizca de maldad, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Vegeta. "Como será el mocoso? jamás lo vi con cola" razonaba él antes de dar media vuelta y acercarse cada vez mas a Bulma, pero esta se levantó y le extendió el niño.-Mira que lindo es nuestro bebé.-Vegeta dio un pequeño gruñido y se fijó que era... que era

-AHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.- Gritó el príncipe al ver un enano igualito a su padre en los brazos de Bulma, jamás había visto un bebe tan escalofriante, y mas encima tenía colmillos y barba, lo cual lo dejó noqueado. -¿No te gustó nuestro bebe vegeta? La voz de Bulma comenzó a distorsionarse y su físico también.-¿No recuerdas que me dejaste embarazada?-Le habló Zarbon con las mejillas rojas y poniendo una mirada tierna. Vegeta estaba sin habla, sus pupilas habían desaparecido de la rabia y del susto, lo único que hacía era alejarse cada vez mas y mas de ese sapo

-Tu no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al darme un hijo, tomé la apariencia de una mujer humana para lograr tener un bebé tuyo.-Dijo acercando sus labios a los del príncipe.- Siempre me has gustado Vegeta.-Mencionó su nombre de manera coqueta y acercaba su mano hacia la parte intima de el saiya, lo cual, lo hizo reaccionar e intentar asesinarlo de un solo golpe, pero medio al intentar alzar su puño, sintió que todo se desmaterializó.

-Vegeta, Vegeta, ¿estás bien?.-Bulma intentaba inútilmente de despertarlo, sabía que esta sufriendo de una pesadilla, pero el principe no reaccionaba a sus llamados.-Despierta vamos.-Dijo movíendolo por última vez.-Todo lo que estas viendo es producto de la fiebre, no es real.-Le dijo al oído para tranquilizarlo.

El saiyajin comenzó a abrir los ojos.-Zarbon...aléjate de mí degenerado..-

-¿Que? ¿Quien es Zarbón?.-

-------------------------------------Fin del capítulo-----------------------------------

By Saiya Elite

Dejen reviews


End file.
